The Woman That Tamed You
by loulabella2007
Summary: This is a series of short stories with an interlinking theme that runs through them all. It revolves around Sherlock and a new character Sophie. Will this new flatmate prove a welcome distraction?
1. Prologue

Sophie raised her hand again to deflect her father's rage as his hand tried to punch her again missing and glancing a blow to her ear making it temporarily ring with anger,  
'Father come on be reasonable.' She tried to say feeling the blood from her cut lip spill warm and metallic into her mouth.  
'I shall not be reasonable you will listen to me. You are never to go back to the army. I fought very hard to get you that job you ungrateful little bitch and you will take it. I will not have my only daughter killed in some Arab country because she can't control her rebellious streak! I will bring you to heel girl!' he said making her frown. It was no use she could fight him for another few hours and end up unable to speak, see or hear with god knows how many broken limbs so many she wouldn't ever be able to go back even if she wanted to. Sighing she resigned to her fate and avoided another one of her father's harsher beatings,  
'Fine if you want to condemn me to a life of misery chained to a desk working in some government office so be it.' She said,  
'Finally see that wasn't so bad to admit was it.' He said retracting his hand releasing the grip he had on her jumper that was pinning her down. Sophie wiped the blood from her lip with her sleeve seeing it was still pouring, 'clean yourself up you start in a week and we have to move you into a flat.' He said,  
'No I will not live there, I will not take that. I have agreed to the job but I never agreed to that. I will find somewhere to live on my own; I will pay for it on my own.' Henry Garrett smiled knowing that before long she would be running to him for help,  
'Fine so be it.' He said slyly before turning and stalking from her childhood room.

Sophie sat stunned for a minute in the middle of her pastel pink room looking around the place that she had so many happy childhood memories before she went away to boarding school in Surrey. She hadn't quite known when her father had become violent but she was sure the evidence had been there on her mother's body if only she had noticed it, and notice she did. At the age of 10 Sophie finally witnessed the cause of these marks and had vowed that she would protect her mother from this harm. She made her body lean and strong spending long hours running and swimming until her core was strong and her limbs thin but toned; then she turned her mind to defence, her school offered martial arts training and she took it up until her hand to hand combat skills were better than her tutors, she took up anything she could, archery, learnt to throw hard, fast and accurately. Of course in her mission she gained few friends but there were time for those later in life and with her feisty temperament she didn't win hearts easily. Finally she became strong enough to fight back and so she did, at the age of fifteen her father swung for her after much provoking and she floored him in one swift movement, and so it began all out war. His punches once aimed at her mother were now reserved for her, every time she defied him no where near the shining beacon of her older brother Harry who had gone to Eton and was now studying at Oxford, friends of royalty, captain of the boat crew in his first year no less. Sophie knew that in order to win over her father she needed some form of modern weapons training, so when Harry died at the tender age of 22 she was only nineteen and at Oxford herself studying Law and hating it, her father unaware that she had joined the territorial army and was slowly learning how to shoot a gun and how to kill a man. After two years her grades were slipping as she spent more and more time with the army and she dropped out; Sophie winced at the memory of the beating her father gave her that night that he found out, he had come down to her tiny flat in oxford and almost left her for dead, his words rang through her head,  
'Let the army have what's left of you if you will be of any use to them now.' She had lain on the floor for a day barely breathing until she could finally move icing and tending to her wounds she signed on for her training, four weeks later she was at Sandhurst. They propelled her through the course having found out she could speak five languages, Arabic, French, Russian, Spanish, and Mandarin; and promoted her to a higher rank in charge of 30 men that was the night she met John Watson again at the Captain's ball.

Sophie took a deep breath and took out her phone dialling a number she put it to her ear finally a woman picked up,  
'Hello Harry I need a big favour…' she began, 'I was wondering if I could come and stay with you in London for a bit. Just got a new job and haven't found a place yet.' She began hoping that Harriet Watson her only school friend would manage to help her out.


	2. A Friend In Need

Harriet Watson closed the door on her sleeping wife holding the phone back to her ear,  
'Hey sweetie what do you mean you have a new job?' she said making her way down to her kitchen sitting at the table running her hand through her long hair pushing it out of her face, 'I thought you were in the army.' She added. Sophie took a breath as she looked in the mirror seeing her lip already swelling as she held a cold cloth to it,  
'I was in the army but my dad had had enough of that idea, forcing me into a desk job in the city for the MOD.' She said sighing,  
'Shit Soph did he…'  
'Look I need to know if you can help me or not?' Sophie said,  
'Shit Soph I live in Surrey now and it's commutable but Clara and I are just getting things back on track I don't think it would be good to have you here you know how she feels about us two.' Harriet said,  
'It's ok there must be a sofa I can kip on don't worry.' Sophie said feeling hot tears prick her eyes, 'look I've got to go but we should meet up soon and catch up.' Sophie said, Harriet tried to stop her from hanging up but the phone went dead,  
'Shit!' she said under her breath; her mind flicked back to Sophie and those few weeks they spent together in the south of France the ones where all of Clara's jealousy came from, where their friendship was carelessly thrown aside for passion. It had taken Harriet three weeks to realise that Sophie was using her as a means of escape and as much as it hurt her she ended it leaving their friendship frayed for almost a year and her relationship with Clara on the rocks. Clara had forgiven her, married her and then came back to her again after the separation but she still distrusted Sophie and why shouldn't she, but Harriet felt a pang of guilt, this woman was being beaten up and bullied by her father forced into a life she didn't want and she couldn't help her out, 'think.' She said to herself before pulling out her phone,  
'Hey Harry how are you? Everything alright?' she heard her brother ask,  
'Actually I have a favour to ask you John it's a big one.' She said,  
'You and Clara alright?' he asked concern in his voice.  
'Yeah we are good don't worry, listen its about Sophie, you remember my friend from school?' she said, John thought for a moment, 'the one you were in the army with.' She added,  
'Oh Sophie yes I remember, blonde, leggy, blue eyes.' He said hearing Harriet sigh,  
'That's the one.' She said,  
'I wondered what happened to her.' He said,  
'Well you know her dad is a bit of a controlling bastard. Well he got her kicked out of the army posted to a desk job in the MOD and she needs a place to crash for a few weeks until she finds a place. She starts in five days so it's a bit of a rush. I can't have her here you know Clara hates her.' She said.  
'Shit Harry I don't know, it's a bit cramped here as it is and you know Sherlock doesn't do well with new people.'  
'John!' Sherlock shouted in the background,  
'Think about it please I will text you her number please John you know I wouldn't normally ask.' She pleaded,  
'Alright I will try.' He said, 'yes Sherlock coming!' he hollered, 'love you sis.' He said,  
'Love you to John.' She said hanging up knowing she had done her best.

Sherlock poked his curly haired head through the door to the living room as John tried to find his coat in the chaos that was their living room; what was he thinking even considering it, there was no space to swing a dead cat in here, where was she going to sleep. With John? Worse with Sherlock, well that was out. So it would be the sofa; John wasn't even sure he could find the sofa anymore piled high with Sherlock's papers and debris, maybe he could tidy up and sneak her in when he wasn't there that way he didn't have time to protest.  
'John what are you doing come on we have a case! A case!' Sherlock shouted and John rolled his eyes,  
'Yes yes coming.' He said finding his way downstairs and into the taxi that Sherlock had waiting. He felt his phone buzz and noted it was his sister sending through Sophie's number sighing he turned to Sherlock,  
'Look Sherlock I have a friend coming to London to start a new job.'  
'This concerns me how John?' Sherlock began in an annoyed clipped tone,  
'Just listen to me for once!' he snapped tired, Sherlock went to open his mouth thinking better of it and closing it again, 'her name is Sophie, we were in the army together and she went to school with my sister she just needs our sofa for a couple of weeks until she finds her feet and her own place. This isn't up for discussion I put up with all your shit so you can deal with this.' He said, Sherlock narrowed his eyes,  
'She better not touch my things or leave any items around the place.' He said, 'where will she sleep? With you? Mary won't like that.' Sherlock said,  
'No we will put her on the sofa.' He said, 'listen thanks Sherlock.' He said with true intent knowing he was no longer listening.

John hovered outside Mrs Hudson's front door his hand in the air before finally knocking,  
'Hello dear.' She said as she saw his face,  
'Hello Mrs Hudson how's the hip?' he asked out of courtesy,  
'Not to bad today what can I do for you?' she said glancing over her shoulder,  
'I just wanted to ask, I have a friend coming to stay for a couple of weeks until she finds a place, got a job which starts in four days. It wouldn't be for long…' he said,  
'I don't mind. Its Sherlock you should worry about you know he doesn't take kindly to new people.' She said,  
'I know I was going to bring her round to dinner or something but then…'  
'You thought it through.' She said laughing seeing John nod in agreement.  
'It will be hell won't it I mean how do you explain him?' he said rubbing his face, Mrs Hudson patted his shoulder,  
'If she needs the place she will cope.' She said, 'I must be going things to do.' She said,  
'Well thanks again.' John said retreating upstairs pulling out his phone and dialling Sophie's number.  
'Hello…' a voice came through on the other end,  
'Umm hi…is that Sophie…Garrett?' he asked barely remembering her surname,  
'Speaking…' she said confused.  
'It's John, John Watson, Harry's brother.' He said,  
'Oh John hi what can I do for you?' she asked, John smiled,  
'Its more what I can do for you.' He said, 'Harry called me said you were looking for a sofa to bunk on while you found a flat well I have a sofa in Baker Street if you still need somewhere.' He said,  
'Are you being serious?' she said breathless,  
'Yep checked with the landlady and everything. Only one thing I have a slightly strange flatmate he's what's the best way to say it anti-social, arrogant, god-complex, stubborn, argumentative, talks to himself, talks to no one for days on end, plays the violin, oh and he likes to experiment with things, usually in the kitchen.' He said, 'if that's a problem…'  
'I have lived with soldiers in a tent I'm sure I can handle this bloke. Thanks so much John you have no idea how much you have saved my life.' She said, 'when can I move in?' she asked,  
'Tomorrow…' he said,  
'Really? Wow great thanks I will cook you both dinner to say thank you.' She said,  
'I will text you the address and I guess I will see you tomorrow.' Sophie exchanged her goodbyes hanging up smiling before wincing her fingers moving to her lip within moments she was packing her bag and booking her train ticket with the last of her latest army pay. Her father had worked out a severance package which she didn't want to use but was going to have to at least until this new job paid her not that she had a clue what the salary was,  
'What a fuck up!' she said to herself as she unzipped her suitcase tossing her phone on the bed pulling open her drawers and tossing in two weeks worth of underwear most of her clothes before zipping her dresses into a dry cleaning bag taking a second for her skirts zipping it up and folding them into the top of her suitcase. She found another shoulder bag finding some shoes and throwing them into the bottom before walking to her ensuite bathroom opening the bathroom cabinet she took out her toiletries she didn't need that night stowing them in her bag, by the time she went down to dinner she had packed everything she needed and had her confirmation of her train ticket to London Paddington from Gloucester at 7.45am and for once she felt calm wash through her.

John tried once more to pile Sherlock's mess into one corner hearing him tut and huff,  
'You know you could help me instead of just sitting on your arse staring down that bloody microscope!' John said annoyed,  
'She's your friend John.' Sherlock said frowning as he moved a jar of eyeballs out of the microwave. John sighed tidying as best he could checking his phone,  
'She will be here about 10am just to warn you.' He said, Sherlock stood up picking up his coat,  
'I will be at Bart's.' he said wafting out of the room in a cloud of black coat and bobbing curly hair leaving John to curse his retreating form. John hastily moved all the dishes to the sink running the water and letting it fill letting some of the mould crusted plates to soak before running some cleaning spray around the kitchen finishing the bottle as he shoved all of Sherlock's experiments in one corner of the countertop and the table. He moved into the sitting room sighing  
'Shit!' he said as the doorbell rang and he heard Mrs Hudson answer it,  
'Hello you must be Sophie.' She heard her say,  
'Yes and you the famous Mrs Hudson, Harriet told me lots about you, how you take care of the boys nice to finally meet you. Thank you so much for letting me stay you have no idea how much it means.' She said her voice carrying up the stairs. John braced himself to see her again, the last time his eyes had seen her his stomach did somersaults in a gorgeous off the shoulder midnight blue gown her hair swept up in an elegant style walking into the ball alone with her head held high. John had always carried a torch for her but he reminded himself how young she was and how much he loved Mary, at that moment she appeared dropping her shoulder bag on the hall floor next to a small coffee table. She was as stunning as he remembered, bright aqua blue eyes and shining blonde hair tied up in a loose ponytail but there was something different about her something harder about the set of her face a grim realisation of the world that hadn't been quite so prominent before she went to war.  
'Well well John Watson you are a sight for sore eyes.' She said as he moved to hug her making her wince,  
'Christ are you alright?' he asked, Sophie took off her sunglasses exposing her black eye, 'fuck me.' He added,  
'I had a fight with a horse oh and a stable door.' She said as she had rehearsed in her head on the way down, 'the horse won, the stable door a close second and me the glorious loser.' She added waving her hand.  
'God sit down let me take a look at that.' He said,  
'Ever the doctor.' She said taking a seat in a dark green leather chair next to the fireplace. John returned moments later with a bowl of warm water and his first aid kit,  
'Let me have a look at you then.' He said washing the dried blood and make up away from her attempt at covering the cut below her eyebrow before washing it with some antiseptic and closing the cut that was refusing to stick with some paper stitches. Sophie took a moment to look around the room as John did the same with the cut on her lip; the far side was decorated in bold black and cream fleur de le wallpaper, the rest of the room painted out in dark muted shades. In front of it stood a long dark brown grey leather sofa dotted with cushions and a faded grey blanket. The whole thing was buried under a mass of papers, books, magazines and what looked like science equipment the whole thing topped off with a precariously balanced laptop. Behind her two windows looked out over Baker Street lined with gauzy curtains and then decorated with long dark pairs of curtains to block out the light. In the middle of these two there was a horned animal skull comically wearing a pair of headphones. In front of this stood a table obviously never used for eating as it was again covered in papers, photos and files. The rest of the room consisted of three wall mounted bookcases, the fireplace topped with a mirror, freestanding lamp, the armchair John was sat in, a coffee table and some rugs. The far side housed a door leading back into the hallway and glass sliding doors leading to the kitchen. She could tell from her brief walk up the stairs that the room adjacent to the sitting room was the bathroom next to the stairs leading to what could only be an attic room, John's room she presumed and another room at the back which must have been the other man's.  
'It's a nice place.' She said, John smiled,  
'It's a tip, I apologise I had made a start but didn't get very far.' John said, 'Sherlock isn't the tidiest of people.' He explained,  
'What kind of a name is Sherlock?' she said laughing, 'I thought there was only one woman mean enough to call her son that don't tell me it was a trend. Guess it's not just Sherlock Homes…' John said nothing, 'fuck me! It's him isn't it you live with Sherlock bloody Holmes.' She exclaimed.  
'I work with him now, I guess I was used to that being common knowledge.' He said shrugging,  
'So are you two you know a thing? I mean the world thinks he's gay but I always assumed you weren't.'  
'I'm not gay and he's…a mystery.' John said, Sophie raised an eyebrow, 'in fact I've got a girlfriend. I really like this one Soph, love enough to marry her I think she might be the one.' He confessed, 'been looking at rings on the sly.' He gushed finally glad to say it to someone. Sophie beamed,  
'Well in that case all this can wait. I am taking you to lunch Dr Watson and you are going to tell me everything.' She said taking his hand and picking up her purse dragging him towards the stairs.

Sophie and John felt like they had never spent any time apart; for the first time John spoke freely about Mary and the fact she had asked him to move in with her. He had explained that her place was only the other side of Regent's Park but John was worried how Sherlock was going to react. He didn't make friends easily and he relied upon John however much he chose not to admit it and he knew he wouldn't cope well with the sudden change.  
'I don't think he even knows Mary exists or if she does he has no idea that I have been dating her for almost a year and that I spend most of my free time with her. Let alone that I want to marry the woman.' He said rubbing his face with his hands,  
'Maybe you should bring her round to the flat more often you know ease her into his life gently.'  
'I tried that and he didn't really like her insulted her a bit and upset her more than anything.' He said,  
'Sounds like he is a jealous sort of man.' She said biting her lip John thought how beautiful she looked when she regained her innocence before shaking that thought from his head.  
'You have no idea.' He began; Sophie poured the last of the wine into their glasses,  
'Go on then I think it's about time you tell me everything I need to know about Sherlock Holmes.' She lent back in her chair awaiting the bad news.  
'Well I met him through a mutual mate of ours Stamford.' John said, 'I guess we got on immediately, he asked me to share the rent on our place in Baker Street. I don't think I truly knew what I was letting myself in for but like you I guess I was desperate. I think anyone who lives with Sherlock has to be pretty desperate…' he began taking some wine to help his conversation. 'you know what the army does to you,' Sophie nodded her hand reflexively reaching down to her stomach pressing over where she was stabbed by a turned colleague, 'it fucks you up in so many ways but you miss it. That was the problem I missed the adrenaline, the danger of the chase and capture and Sherlock gave that back to me. Only one problem as soon as you live with Sherlock you realise he thinks the world revolves around him, the thing it is actually kind of does.' He explained, 'he tries to solve all these cases like right now three people have been murdered and he is off trying to find the killer; you just get sucked in. You have to promise me Soph that you won't get sucked into his crap stick to your own life and just let him get on with it, you know go to work, go out have fun but ignore him.' John said with all seriousness. Sophie frowned,  
'He can't be that bad John and I am a grown woman, besides I won't have time to go cavorting around London I have a job remember.' She said, John looked at his watch, 'need to be somewhere?' she asked,  
'I promised Mary I would help her put up a set of bloody IKEA shelves I have been putting it off for a week but she will kill me if I don't.' he said seeing Sophie smile,  
'We can't have that can we. Look I will be fine, go do the boyfriend duty.'  
'I don't want you to be alone when Sherlock gets back.' He said anxious,  
'John it will be fine unless he is a murderer, I will go and tidy up a bit shove all my stuff in one corner and get started on that dinner, look bring Mary and I will invite Mrs Hudson up, anyone else you can think of?'  
'Well there is Greg and Molly I guess.' John said,  
'Excellent well invite them to that way he can't possibly get too pissed off can he? And you said he would have solved the case so he shouldn't be too distracted.' Sophie said,  
'Anything he doesn't eat?' she said, John didn't have the heart to tell her that he probably wouldn't eat anyway and tried to scour his mind for anything Sherlock had ever refused,  
'Not that I can think of.' He said honestly,  
'Well I will stick to chicken or something nothing to adventurous.' She smiled getting up,  
'Here you will need this.' John said handing her a front door key, 'I haven't had time to get one cut so don't run away with it or anything.' He said,  
'I will do it it's the least I can do.' She said taking the set of keys following him outside. They exchanged goodbyes and Sophie head off towards a supermarket and somewhere to cut her key.

Two sweaty hours later she arrived back at 221B laden down with food items; she slipped the key in the lock and made her way up the stairs seeing the place was still abandoned. She dropped the shopping on the table she rummaged around in the bags pulling out some of the items putting them next to the fridge before finally picking up the orange juice and opening the fridge door. She felt something cold and stiff hit her in the middle of the chest and looked down; as he brain registered it was a severed human arm the bloody end wrapped in a plastic bag she dropped the orange juice a long shrill scream leaving her mouth as she slapped at it knocking it to the ground. Within moments a woman had appeared at her side,  
'What is it dear?' she said brandishing her rolling pin. Sophie looked at her shaking and as white as a sheet,  
'Mrs hand, Hudson, hand, dead…hand!' she stammered pointing at it, 'in the fridge.' She explained. Mrs Hudson sighed guiding her to the table sitting her down and patting her hand,  
'Let me make you some tea.' She said picking up the hand and dropping it in the bin bag before tying it up and leaving it by the door to take down.  
'Why? I mean…why…with food?' she said as a cup was placed in front of her,  
'Didn't John give you any warning, once there was a head in there?' She said, Sophie felt the contents of her stomach churning,  
'I'm going to be sick.' She said standing up barely making it to the bathroom before throwing up. She sat back a second looking around, the first thing she noted was the other hand floating in the bath full of water, 'oh god!' she said wiping her mouth before fishing it out taking it and disposing of it in the same bag, 'I found the other one in the bath.' She said seeing Martha shake her head.  
'That boy will be the death of someone I am waiting for him to introduce some form of plague.' Martha said shaking her head seeing Sophie look a little worried, 'he's a nice boy really you just have to take some time getting used to him. Sherlock is never going to change but you learn to love him.' She said, 'anyway I must be off the girls and I have our weekly lunch meeting.' She said,  
'I wanted to ask Mrs Hudson,'  
'Martha please.' She said,  
'Martha. I was thinking about making dinner just to say thank you to the guys for letting me stay wanted to know if you were free I think John has invited Molly and Greg.' She said,  
'Thank you I would love to come.' Martha said beaming manoeuvring herself to the door,  
'Come up about seven.' Sophie said walking to the top of the stairs with her,  
'Will do remember don't get your hopes up about Sherlock he's an odd one.' She called over her shoulder leaving Sophie frowning. Looking around she wondered which room to tackle first after putting away all the groceries cleaning the fridge in and out with a strong cleaner placing her goods inside. She bleached everything in the kitchen including the bin and moped the floor twice over before walking into the bathroom and doing the same with every available surface. Smiling to herself she slipped her iPod into her ears selecting the playlist she used in the gym hearing the fast paced rhythm hit her ears walking into the living room she knew she needed a table to have dinner round and she looked at the table at the far end of the sitting room. Sophie sighed heavily before diving in slowly clearing all the papers currently in piles off the table into the evidence boxes, she stacked all the books back on the empty bookshelves before finally stacking all of the evidence boxes in the corner until they swayed dangerously high. She smiled as she looked at the now tidy room whipping the duster from her back pocket starting on one side of the room methodically dusting every surface, picture and mirror until the room was gleaming and the dust was flying from the wide open windows. Next she quickly tackled the small bathroom with quick ease before looking down at the naked floorboards and rugs,  
'Hoover.' She said to herself looking around assuming that the boys wouldn't have one making her way downstairs a thin layer of sweat now forming on her upper lip and forehead, she wiped it off on her vest before knocking on Martha's door,  
'Hello dear, my you look like you have had a work out.' She said,  
'Well I don't think they have done a deep clean for a long time.' Sophie said, 'that reminds me I came to ask if I could borrow your hoover?' she finished. Mrs Hudson smiled.  
'Of course dear.' She replied retrieving it and passing it to her 'see you later.' She said as Sophie lugged it up the stairs plugging it in and vacuuming every floorboard and rug in sight before packing the cleaner back into the cupboard at the bottom of the stairs. Sophie glanced at her watch seeing it was almost six,  
'Shit!' she said pulling open her suitcase and pulling out some towels and toiletries running to the bathroom and closing the door realising there was no lock and sighed turning on the shower over the bath and hastily stepping in.


	3. A Dinner Disaster

Sherlock frowned at the sound of humming as he placed his door keys back in his pocket; he smelt the warm damp air wafting from the bathroom scented with floral fragrances. He could hear the delicate voice of a woman singing a song softly from the shower the water covering most of the words but he could still make out some. He stood still and listened for a moment before opening his coat and pulling it from his shoulders walking into the sitting room and hanging it on the back of the door taking off his suit jacket and placing it on the back of a chair. His eyes scanned the room as he turned through 360 degrees noting that all of his experiments had been tidied up to the small table in the corner of the room, that his books had been neatly stacked back on the shelves, the sofa was now visible, the papers he had in piles all over the room were back in their boxes. Sherlock placed his hands on his hips after rolling up his shirt sleeves before taking a deep breath and letting it out in a huff before walking to the mantelpiece running his fingers along it before resting them on his skull,  
'At least she didn't move you.' He said to it hearing the shower stop and the door open minutes later. Sherlock was glued to his spot as the woman appeared in the hallway in a towel another wrapped around her hair as she padded in her bare feet into the kitchen finding a glass in the cupboard and going to the sink pouring herself a glass of water. She turned seeing a man a few feet from her staring at her, watching her every move, she screamed in surprise the glass slipping from her hand splintering on the ground into a few shards. Sherlock stood looking at her for a moment his eyes analysing her face realising his heart had quickened, a few seconds later he shook his head taking a breath,  
'You must be the new lodger.' He said to break the silence. Sophie clutched her towel to her chest tighter hoping she wasn't showing anything more than she should, she looked him up and down but the quick dart of her eyes flickered in recognition on his face. She felt her heart stop at the shock and it had now taken on a pace of its own hammering in her chest and whooshing in her ears her blood being forced to her cheeks which were going pink her damp hair sticking to her forehead. She fixed her eyes onto his incredibly pale blue orbs getting lost for another moment as she stared at him, Sophie forgot she was standing in a pile of broken glass and took a step forward putting her foot down just as Sherlock moved his hand up to stop her, 'no!' he said but it was too late the pain shot up her nerve endings and she collapsed forwards not daring to put the other foot down reaching out and falling into his arms.  
'Shit! Ouch! Shit!' she swore clinging to him feeling his muscles tense as he stepped into the glass hearing it crunch and pop under his shoes as he hoisted her up using her ribcage and placing her on the edge of the table. Sherlock shook his head in annoyance taking his clean handkerchief out of his pocket and gripping her ankle as she managed to put her hands down on the table. Sherlock lifted her leg hearing her squeak as he exposed higher up her legs and he caught a glimpse of something he hadn't seen for a long time,  
-Waxes and trims but not a strange modern style, fake tan but not reapplied recently, natural hair colour on head…-  
He automatically deduced before the towel obscured his view. Sherlock swallowed looking down at her foot before gripping the piece of glass sticking out of it holding her foot still,  
'Wait…' she said taking a deep breath her hand moving to his shoulder gripping it, his eyes flicked up to hers,  
'On three then.' He said not taking his eyes off of hers, 'one…'  
'Fuck me!' she hissed as he pulled the glass out swiftly moving the padding over it pressing it down and dropping the shard with the rest feeling her fingers flex into his shoulder. Sherlock stood up a frown forming on her brow as her eyes closed her face draining of colour, Sophie's hand slid down his chest until it dropped into her lap as Sherlock steadied her leg against his hip leaning forward studying her face seeing nothing but her long smooth skinned throat. He cleared his throat,  
'Are you fainting? I thought modern women didn't do that sort of thing.' He said in a cool tone regaining his composure.  
'No, god no. I was in the army we don't faint.' She said, Sherlock nodded forcing his eyes to remain on her face. He tied his handkerchief around her foot and moved away finding a brush and sweeping the glass into a pile before wrapping it in an old newspaper and putting it in the bin. Sophie watched him leave the kitchen and walking to the window picking up his violin bow inspecting it, she heard him play some notes as she limped back to the bathroom taking some clothes with her.

Sherlock glanced across the room from his laptop screen seeing Sophie crouched over one foot sticking out her body balanced perfectly, finally she grabbed her hairdryer and stood up sitting down on the edge of the sofa propping her foot up before finding a plug socket and plugging it in turning it on to full speed the noise filling the room making Sherlock turn to stare at her more.  
'You can do that in my room.' He said as she stood to try and see in the mirror in front of the fire stretching the cord across the room rather than find a closer socket.  
'Oh thanks.' She said,  
'It's in the back.' He added. Sophie picked up her makeup bag, hairdryer and clothes and took them into the other room having a quick look round before plugging in her hairdryer. The whole room was carefully ordered like Sherlock's life, everything in its proper place the room in muted dark tones. She quickly finished her hair before wrapping the cord around the dryer setting to work with her straightening irons winding her hair into loose curls letting them fall around her face before fixing them in place with some hairspray. Sophie spread out her make up on Sherlock's chest of drawers in front of his mirror finding her foundation and sponging it on covering her cuts and bruises the best that she could before adding some concealer as well to try and even them out covering one of the cuts with her eyebrow. Frowning she thought about her make up choice and in the end decided to cover the bruise with a similar smokey colour seeing it covered up most of the rest before adding some layers of mascara glancing into the mirror seeing Sherlock walk past the room pausing for a moment to watch her as their eyes met he shook his head slightly before walking into the kitchen banging around. Sophie walked to the door closing it until there was barely a crack left and quickly pulled off her sweatpants and t-shirt before stepping into her dress barely shuffling it up as the door flew open allowing her just enough time to cover her breasts as Sherlock walked in, she opened her mouth to say something and then realised there was no point, it was his room and he would probably argue that point so she simply said,  
'Would you mind?' indicating the zip that started at the bottom of her back. Sherlock looked down at the pale expanse of skin and back up again. Reaching forward he almost stumbled his eyes never moving from the area of smooth skin until his fingers grasped the metal sliding it upwards covering it from his eyes; he was sure he felt the slight push of her spine against his fingers as he accidentally brushed her skin, it felt as smooth and soft as he had imagined but warmer than he remembered. Sherlock hadn't touched anyone for a very long time, most situations with John never called for this sort of thing and touching a corpse through a latex glove was nothing like the same. He noted the tiny hairs stand up on her skin,  
-Piloerection - normal body response to stimulus, all outward bodily signs the same and within normal parameters…-  
Sherlock deduced quickly very soon realising for whatever conclusions he drew about her outward appearance he knew that Sophie like him hid a lot of what she was under the surface where even his mind could not reach as hard as he stared at her and as long as he stared he couldn't fathom this woman. There was only one thing that Sherlock didn't like about Sophie Garrett…the way that she got under his skin in a way he didn't reciprocate.  
'Thanks.' She said tidying up her make up and hair items stuffing them in a bag before spritzing on some perfume, a heavy scent that complimented her completely and he couldn't help but breathe it in knowing that scent would be on his sheets and in his room for some days to come. 'I better get cooking…guests coming in an hour.' She said,  
'Yes…' Sherlock said cursing himself for the lack of composure, 'guests? What guests?' he added coming to his senses.  
'Well I told John I guess he didn't manage to get through to you. To say thanks for letting me stay I thought I would cook you both dinner and so you couldn't abscond I took all the people you would generally hang out with and invited them all. John and Mary, Mrs Hudson.'  
'Lestrade?'  
'Yes Greg too and Molly. I did try and invite your brother but well his office told me he was in Sudan…except I heard someone say goodbye to him at the same time so I guess you two aren't brothers in arms.' She said, Sherlock opened his mouth,  
'Right well then…I have work to do.' He said seeing her smile at him before making her way out of his room closing the door politely behind her.

Just as Sophie was making her way back into the kitchen she heard John call up the stairs,  
'Hi John.' She said,  
'Sherlock home?' he asked looking around for any evidence,  
'Yeah he got back about an hour ago.' John paused, 'we haven't killed each other yet.' She added seeing him smile and nod.  
'What you cooking?' he asked,  
'Parisian chicken.' She replied, 'if you want you can lay the table. Where's Mary?'  
'She is buying a bottle of wine, she said I looked twitchy so I should come and see if you were both alive.'  
'Of course we are John, I don't think despite being a trained killer, Miss Garrett here isn't a serial murderer.' Sherlock said making them both jump, 'I do hope your foot has stopped bleeding Mrs Hudson just cleaned the carpets.' He added getting his phone before disappearing again,  
'What is he talking about?'  
'Oh I cut my foot on some glass.' She said pointing at the foot still wrapped in a handkerchief, John rolled his eyes indicating she should sit down on one of the kitchen stools. Doing as she was told John took a look at it noting what the would was bound with,  
'Did Sherlock do this?' he asked,  
'Umm yeah well he was the one who caused the accident. Made me jump and drop the glass silly me I know, standing there dripping wet in a bloody towel! But he yanked it out and cleaned up the glass.' She said John just looked at her in disbelief before looking at her foot,  
'It's clotted now but it probably should have had stitches.' He chided her, 'let's at least put something better on it.' He said padding it with iodine soaked gauze and wrapping a crêpe bandage around it securing it with a knot.  
'You know this ruins the outfit.' She said rolling her eyes,  
'Tough.' He said laughing, 'now let me go and lay that table.' He said hearing Mary coming up the stairs.

Sophie jammed her foot into some flat shoes frowning as she looked herself up and down before sighing pulling the vegetables out of the fridge and preparing them tossing them in the steamer checking on her chicken seeing it was tender and almost ready to eat. Popping her head out of the kitchen she saw all her guests minus Sherlock,  
'He just went to make a call in his room.' Martha said as Sophie produced the next bottle of wine topping up everyone's glasses hearing the doorbell ring making them all look round,  
'Who?' John said getting up and making his way downstairs. The assembled party awaited the newcomer with general silence.  
'Good evening.' Mycroft Holmes said as he entered the room, 'Martha, Molly, Greg good evening and you must be the hostess Miss Garrett.' He said,  
'Call me Sophie.' She replied holding out her hand feeling him take it shaking it firmly without releasing it making her aware he was already more tactile than his brother. With blue eyes less pale than Sherlock's but cheekbones just as prominent. He was taller by a few inches and his stomach was a little rounder but by the way they held themselves and the way they acted but Mycroft thanks to his work in the government had to be more personable.  
'I am sorry to intrude my secretary was set to tell all callers I would be out of the country. Is it possible to set another place?' he asked his warm hand still claiming hers his eyes looking into hers,  
'Mycroft.' Sherlock said from next to them in his bristling tone; Sophie could feel his eyes burning into the side of her face,  
'Brother.'  
'I thought you were in Syria.' Sherlock said tensely looking down at their hands, Sophie moved hers from Mycroft's reach.  
'Sudan…and no you know more than most where I am and what I do.' Mycroft said, 'I heard there was a welcoming party and I was invited.' He said the last three words with complete precision staring his little brother down until Sherlock turned away.  
'Very well.' He replied turning completely and striding once again into his room.  
'I apologise for my little brother he can be terribly rude at times.' Mycroft said,  
'Oh no don't worry I am getting used to it, here let me get you a drink, what would you like we have umm…wine.' She said.  
'White would be lovely thank you.' He said, Greg poured him a glass as Sophie checked on dinner John busying himself setting another place.

Sophie brought in the starters individual tartlets and salad pacing them down before looking around realising Sherlock wasn't there.  
'I did go and tell him a minute ago.' John said as she sat down,  
'Well he knows where the food is.' Sophie said trying to act as if she didn't care but inside she burned with annoyance, 'tuck in everyone otherwise it will get cold.' She said picking up her own knife and fork. 'So tell me Greg it must be exciting working for Scotland Yard.' Sophie started as the other's talked amongst themselves tucking into the food. Fifteen minutes later and John was offering to tidy up,  
'Don't be silly.' Sophie said picking up the plates and taking them to the kitchen walking out of the other door and across the landing to Sherlock's bedroom before opening the door and walking inside seeing Sherlock tapping something into his phone his eyes darting to her.  
'It is polite to knock.' He said clicking something on his laptop before turning his attentions back to his phone.  
'It is polite to come and be sociable with your friends.' She added, 'but you seem not to be bothering so why should I?' she asked. 'You missed the starter.' She added,  
'I don't eat when I'm in the middle of a case and I didn't invite those people you did.' He said. Sophie took a deep breath unfolding her arms and walking across the room taking his phone from his hand very quickly putting a password on it of four random numbers and locking it.  
'There problem solved.' She said,  
'That is stealing.' He said standing up holding out his hand looking down at her defiant eyes,  
'You can have it back after dinner. If you insist on acting like a child then I will treat you like one.' She said the first person to stand up to him in a long time.  
'You will give it to me now…or I will get Lestrade to arrest you.' He replied, 'and I am not acting like a child.' He added his hand still outstretched. Sophie smiled at him before stuffing the phone down the front of her dress and into her bra.  
'And if you try to get it now I will get you arrested for harassment.' She added, Sherlock stood still in the middle of the room, 'get your ass into that living room and sit down at that table. Play nice with your friends and eat - your - dinner.' She said her voice low and dangerous.  
'Or what…' he replied,  
'Or I will stop asking you nicely.' She replied a smile on her lips but not in her eyes. Sherlock knew he wasn't going to win this one and took a breath,  
'Fine.' He replied knowing he wouldn't get any more work done, 'I was almost finished anyway so I suppose a break won't hurt…actually I do need to discuss some things with Lestrade.' He said walking past her and into the sitting room taking his place at the table with the others. Sophie walked into the kitchen and dished the vegetables into serving bowls taking them through before doing the same with the chicken and plates allowing everyone to dig in and help themselves. She noted Sherlock had filled the empty seat between her and Molly,  
'After you.' She said as the spoon became free making sure he put some food on his plate. Sophie placed her hand on Sherlock's forearm feeling its warmth before leaning into him saying quietly so only he could hear, 'thank you.' She said with sincerity. Sherlock looked down at her hand before finding her eyes feeling the need to do what she asked of him,  
'Isss ummkay…' he stuttered feeling something he couldn't quite pin down when she moved her hand as if he wouldn't have minded if she had left it there…and he hated being touched. He shook it off and tucked into the food in front of him, it had been five days since he had last eaten and he hadn't realised how hungry he was clearing half his plate in minutes before the look on his brother's face made him slow down.

Sherlock had taken seconds and thirds and by the time the plates were being cleared he was wishing his trousers weren't so tight. Molly had been as quiet as a mouse for most of the evening and Sophie had been happily chatting away with anyone who struck up a conversation, he noted Mycroft and Mrs Hudson deep in conversation, John and Greg now chatting away and so he turned to her,  
'So…how's…things…' he said clearing his throat,  
'Busy this is the time people are deciding to drop dead apparently. Normally it's the winter that's bad but there has been this flu thing going round.' She said, Sherlock nodded,  
'I had read in the paper.' He said the pause building. Sherlock didn't really know what small talk to make with a woman, or a man come to mention it. He talked to John about his cases, Mrs Hudson about domestic things and Mycroft he tended to try not to speak to if he could help it; unless the conversation interested him there was no point in trying. Of course he kept abreast of current affairs, films, music and the like but he only used that when he needed to get information out of someone it bored him stiff. Give him science, politics, something tangible he could use any day, luckily Sophie interrupted,  
'Dessert is just warming.' She said sitting down and sipping her wine. Molly noted the woman's black eye and desperate to fill the silence said,  
'My gosh that eye looks painful, how did you manage that?' she asked good heartedly noting the table fall silent,  
'Well I'm a clumsy buggar.' Sophie said rolling her eyes,  
'Had a fight with a horse and a stable door and they won, I did try to clean her up.' John said rolling his eyes as well, 'always having to rescue this one.' He added trying to stop anyone else speaking,  
'No…' Sherlock said and everyone turned to look at him John held his breath his eyes darting at Sophie who wasn't used to his lack of tact. He knew that this was a subject she would rather not have brought up despite everyone having figured it out,  
'Sherlock.' John said in a warning tone,  
'Oh come on why lie when it's obvious that those marks could only be made by a man's fist. I would estimate 100 kilos, maybe 6 foot two, three at most. Fresh from last night. Not one person around this table doesn't know what caused those marks so why pretend that we don't.' he said raising his eyebrows at John. Sophie pushed her chair back trying not to cry as the memory came to the surface, picking up the salt and pepper for something to carry she hobbled to the kitchen without saying a word. She lent her arms down on the table sighing pushing back her tears. Sherlock's eyes followed her before looking back at the table where Mrs Hudson was shaking her head, Mycroft sat there eyebrow aloft and John shot him a look that could wither the strongest of men.  
'I shouldn't have mentioned it.' Molly said biting her lip.  
'Maybe you should go and see if she needs any help.' John said tilting his head as Sherlock stared at him, he sighed pushing his chair back making his way into the kitchen and closing the door behind him.

Sophie stood up immediately as she heard the door open a little someone walking in she found some bowls placing them on the table not looking him in the eye,  
'John said you were upset.' He started as she pulled the apple pie from the oven finding the cream in the fridge and stirring her custard,  
'Could you reach that jug down for me?' She said her voice cool. Sherlock reached the receptacle from on top of the cupboard putting it on the table. Sophie warmed it and then tipped the custard into it she went to pick up the cream Sherlock stopped her holding her wrist,  
'I apologise if I said anything to offend you.' He said, she looked up at him, 'I don't want you to think that I agree with a man who hits a woman. There is nothing more abhorrent.'  
'Right, well, if that's all you want to say.' She said, 'this is getting cold.' She added picking up the pie and cream making her way back seeing Sherlock follow with the custard. Sophie dished it out into 6 pieces,  
'Not having any?' John asked,  
'Not really a pudding person.' She said, 'tuck in everyone.' The room went silent as they all ate Sophie sat sipping her wine. Sherlock glanced at her seeing her focus was now inside her own head with her thoughts rather than in the room her sociable fizzy personality gone and he knew he was responsible only for the first time in a long time he cared.

John made his excuses and went to bed as Sophie went to the bathroom washing all the makeup from her face and brushing her teeth, tying up her hair and plonking herself on the sofa plumping the pillows at one end, she could hear Sherlock in the kitchen putting away the dishes and she opened her laptop waiting for it to power up seeing him enter the room sitting at the table,  
'Why do you let him beat you?' Sherlock asked,  
'I am not discussing my private life with you.' She said plugging in her headphones and slipping them on. An email popped up on her desktop and she looked at it,  
"Why don't you just leave him? He doesn't love you. SH." It read, she flicked her eyes up to see him watching her, she hit reply,  
"Unfortunately life is never that simple as I am sure you well know."  
"Would you like John and me to "pay him a visit"? SH." Sophie rolled her eyes,  
"Well seeing as John knows who it is and I am capable of handling the situation myself I will decline, goodnight." She ended closing her laptop snapping the freestanding lamp off and rolling on her side facing the back of the sofa. Sherlock sighed before closing his laptop and going to his room putting on an old t-shirt and striped pyjama trousers and flopping onto his bed knowing he wouldn't sleep a wink.


	4. Scarlet Woman

John and Sophie tucked into the fresh muffins from the bakery down the road sharing a pot of coffee,  
'So are you at least a little bit excited about this job?' John asked,  
'Kind of but you know I enjoyed being in the army I was much more useful there negotiating our way out of conflicts and actually making a difference. Now all I'm going to be doing is sifting through coffee shop mother's meetings and all that shit.' She sighed, 'I know my dad had my best interests at heart but why can't he let me run my own life, I'm almost 26 for god's sake!'  
'He's a terrible controlling man Soph, Harry told me about what he did to your mother when we were kids I know that's why you joined the army so that you could fight back so why don't you?'  
'Because if I fight back he hits my mother. You know my brother tried to stop him and it didn't work and now he is gone it's just me. One day I will kill him for what he's done but I know that my mother will fall apart without him, I mean she left him and then ran back to him for god's sake.'  
'I thought they were divorced.' He said,  
'I just tell people that because everyone knows he is a bastard.' She said finishing her coffee. 'What are you doing today?' she asked,  
'Well it's my day off so I assume that Sherlock will want me to help with some case or another. What about you?'  
'Meeting some old friends for lunch and then who knows.' She said. They heard a groan from the back of the house,  
'Well he's awake.' John said. Sherlock was indeed awake, having tossed and turned most of the night as he thought about the night's proceedings, his body had come alive a bundle of nerve endings now frayed and torn apart. His mind had drifted to the conversations he had had with Sophie how he had upset her. The cuts and bruises on her face, in his dreams his fingers had soothed them as he assumed John had done when he tended to them, his lips had kissed them and them her lips and they had spent the night kissing, touching until they fell asleep not angry at one another but allied. Needless to say Sherlock woke up without her soft warm skin enveloped in the scent she had left on his sheets and he breathed it in wincing as he rolled onto his front and onto his painful and prominent erection. He hadn't become aroused in the morning for quite some months and it had been stubborn and unyielding, not until he had imagined her soft smooth skin of her back and throat, until he remembered her thighs and what lay under her towel, the brief glimpse haunting his mind, then did his body allow his release. Sherlock had lain there for quite some time listening to the other two get up shower and dress before making their way to the kitchen Sophie returning with some muffins from the bakery John always said they should go to but Sherlock was never bothered, however now after the energy he had expended he was ravenous. He crept from his room not bothering to tie the sash on his maroon robe padding his way into the kitchen and picking a cup from the draining board walking to the table and sitting down,  
'Morning.' John said,  
'Good morning.' He replied pouring himself some coffee,  
'Muffin?' Sophie said holding out the basket seeing him take one John's mouth falling open as he did,  
'Dinner last night and breakfast this morning, you aren't ill are you Sherlock?' John said seeing his mouth twitch as he buttered his muffin picking up the strawberry jam.  
'As you well know I do not abstain from food completely. I have noticed I am becoming to thin, my muscle mass has decreased too much and my stamina is suffering. I cannot be expected to chase criminals around and catch them.' He said, Sophie looked down at his chest and stomach that was flatter than an ironing board,  
'Maybe you should take up yoga or Pilates might help your…umm…abs.' she said before shaking her head and finishing her breakfast. 'Anyway I better be off.'  
'What is for dinner this evening?' Sherlock asked,  
'Sherlock! She isn't your housekeeper!' John said as Sophie laughed,  
'Well I am having salmon, John is out with Mary and I don't know what you are having. If you ask nicely I can cook for you as well.' She said,  
'Please.' Sherlock said looking at her, for the first time in a long time the items put in front of him weren't just palatable he actually enjoyed them, it reminded him of when he was a small child and his mother cooked dinner the smells filling the house, 'last night dinner was…lovely.' He said John looked at him knowing his flattery that was usually fake and manipulative was entirely real this time.  
'Of course I will round about seven, seven thirty.' She said seeing him nod as she picked up her bag and made her way to the door grabbing her coat and slipping out into the late spring air.

Sophie made her way to the tube station navigating her way into central London and down Oxford Street pulling out her phone finding her friends number and connecting the call.  
'Hey I'm out of the tube when and where?' she said,  
'Shall we say food hall Selfridges at one? I'm just finishing up with some paperwork here and then I will be on my way.' Kerry said,  
'Excellent I will see you then.' Sophie said making her way inside the store having looked at all the window displays. She let her eyes wander around the perfume hall browsing some of the make up picking up some new mascara and eyeliner before looking at the scarlet lipstick holding it up to her face frowning,  
'Would you like to try it on?' a sales assistant asked, Sophie looked up at her,  
'Why not.' She said sitting down in the chair.  
'Now what do you use for your base?' she said, 'can I just say you have amazing skin.' Sophie blushed a little,  
'I don't tend to use anything just some moisturiser and concealer.' She replied,  
'Can I suggest a BB cream? It does everything replaces all those bottles, serum, moisturizer, primer, foundation, and sunblock in one. Our range includes this one with white lupin to revitalise, ruby crystal to minimise fine lines and slow-release hyaluronic acid microspheres for plumping and resurfacing.' She said her sales pitch perfect. Sophie looked a little impressed having never bothered with make up and preferring to spend longer in bed but this could be just the thing for her,  
'I guess now I'm back from being abroad sweating my ass off I should make a bit of an effort.' She said as the woman cleansed her face before applying a sheer layer,  
'You have such a good base that you only need minimal coverage.' She said before sealing her face with a little sheer illuminating powder and adding a light blush bringing out her striking cheekbones. 'So I would suggest with a strong lip you need a minimalist eye and you don't want to make those big blue eyes smaller.' She said, 'so I would start with a neutral cream colour to the brow bone with gold accents but not too much shimmer, that way you can make it a little more smokey at night.' She said finishing her eyes. 'Add a nice touch of liner.' She said flicking a black line above her lashes before giving her some length with some mascara. 'Finally the lips. A deep red would suit you best.' She said finding the right colour painting her lips scarlet before handing her a mirror. The whole look she expected would make her look like a drag queen but the understated 1950's eye paired with the deep crimson of the lip made her look sultry and alluring. She moved her head left and right and for just the smallest moments the flicker of a thumb running across her lips, the whisper of a kiss from a pair of lips…those lips…and she was back in the room worried to find her breath had caught in her chest and her groin was pulsating ever so slightly.  
'Thanks wow…umm can I have the cream and the lipstick?' she said handing her the mascara and liner as well before handing over her credit card slipping the bright yellow bag over her wrist and making her way out of the bottom hall before she had the impulse to spend any more money she didn't have.

Checking her watch she knew she had thirty minutes to kill and thought through what she actually needed to buy, she had enough clothes for work and enough dresses and items for going out but what she lacked was any sort of loungewear. She picked up some hooded sweatshirts and jogging pants before tossing in some thick fluffy socks and making her way to the tills. Sophie wandered out through the lingerie section pausing as her eyes took in items before lifting a few pairs from the stands and thinking for a moment.  
'That colour wouldn't suit your skin tone. You should try warmer shades.' A voice said from behind her, she whipped round clutching the thong to her chest seeing Mycroft Holmes standing upright and poised his briefcase in one hand his umbrella balanced over one arm.  
'Mr Mycroft.' She said mixing being formal and informal all at once, 'what are you? I mean hello.' She said hiding the item behind her back.  
'Also that fabric…doesn't leave a lot to the imagination.' He said glancing around picking up a lilac silk brief with a delicate cream lace trim and cream pinstripes interwoven into the fabric, the back was decorated with a small cream bow. 'This is a much better alternative, oh and there is a matching brassiere.' He said picking it up, '34…C.' he said. Sophie moved her hand to her chest covering it, 'size 12 should fit it seems these run a little small.' He added taking the scrap of material from her hand and replacing it with the underwear, Sophie looked at the price tag,  
'Well thank you Gok Wan but I am not made of money, guess I should wait until the first pay check before I start making insane purchases.' She said,  
'As you wish.' He said, 'now Ms Garrett I have a proposition for you,' he said his eyes twinkling, Sophie looked at him warily feeling her phone buzz as it rang she silenced it,  
'Mr Holmes I am meeting a friend for lunch whatever you have been stalking me to say please do so quickly.' She said,  
'In that case I would like you to come and work for me.' He said. It was Sophie's turn to be lost for words for once as her mouth dropped open.  
'You barely know me.' She said,  
'Well actually I do know you were born Sophie Mary Rose Garrett, born in Swindon on 15th May 1986, weighing seven pounds three ounces. Went to junior school in Great Rissingdon then to a private boarding school in Surrey where you met Miss Harriet Watson, sister of Dr John Watson. A man you met again having dropped out of Oxford after your second year of Law at the army training at Sandhurst. You served for her majesty in Afghanastan for 20 months after which you were brought home under the pretence of a stab wound inflicted by your fellow soldier. Luckily it missed all the major vessels. Your father…the man who has domestically abused you,' he nodded at her eye, 'refused to let you go back to the army and has "secured" you a desk job sorting intelligence for the military of defence…am I wrong?' he said. Sophie looked at him her eyes wide,  
'No, not about anything…that's…shit I thought you had power but bloody hell.' She said taking a breath.  
'My question still remains. I know how intelligent you are, far too intelligent to be behind a desk in the MoD. I want you to come and work for me, in MI5.' He said, Sophie looked at him,  
'I can't quit my job I haven't even started yet.'  
'It wouldn't be a problem; it could be…dealt with.' He replied, 'well anytime you get bored of not being challenged you know where I am.' He said, bowing his head slightly before retreating into the hall of lingerie leaving her alone.

Sophie struggled up the stairs to the flat with all her bags flapping at her heels as she burst through the door to the sitting room dropping them in a heap. Her eyes locked onto Sherlock his feet in the air his weight balanced on his forearms as his rhythmic breathing made his thin chest heave; his bare chest that she noted had a covering of fine dark hair something she hadn't expected. She cleared her throat quickly seeing his eyes flick open his upside down face still managing to scrutinise her even at such a strange angle.  
'What are you doing?' she managed to ask her eyes moving to her bags that she now moved to one side knowing he would probably have already deduced what was inside them.  
'You know if you had left an hour later this morning instead of rushing out of the door then you wouldn't have spent eighty pounds on something you didn't need or that doesn't scientifically work.' he said righting himself. 'Especially eighty pounds more than you have.' he said crossing the room and getting some water.  
'How do you know about the state of my finances?' she said unpacking the items from her bag.  
'Really it's obvious. You wouldn't be staying here if you had enough money to rent. You were invalided home from the army and we all know they don't pay well. You also left your finances spreadsheet open on your laptop.' he finished.  
'I don't remember saying you could borrow my laptop.' she said as she made a cup of tea not bothering to make him one.  
'It is polite to offer when making tea.' he said,  
'You have just had one why would. You want another?' she replied. Sherlock looked at her for a moment. 'What the kettle was recently boiled and the tea bag still wet, milk out of the fridge still cold.' she added seeing him narrow his eyes,  
'Most people wouldn't have spotted that how intriguing you are.' He said.  
'I have always been observant I guess. For example I know that your door keys that you have been looking for are behind the toaster. I know this because I saw you drop them on the counter and last night as you were cleaning away I heard the metal scrape against the sideboard and clank against the toaster. I know you haven't found them because they are still here and that you were looking for them because you have left your coat pockets inside out.' she said. Sherlock looked at her open mouthed. 'There is one thing I can't figure out. What were you doing when I came in and why were you shirtless?' she asked,  
'I was trialling yoga as you suggested and as I kept doing the moves I noted that my t-shirt kept falling in my face so I took it off.' he explained.  
'Oh right well in that case I have some dinner to prepare don't let me stop you.' she said shoving him from the kitchen. Sherlock stood in the living room still staring at her before shaking his head, he realised he was bare chested and felt a little embarrassed as she obviously hadn't batted an eyelash, he swiftly yanked on a t-shirt before pulling open his laptop, 'have you been doing yoga all day?' she shouted from the kitchen,  
'On and off.' He said as he typed,  
'You know I only meant for an hour a day or something. My god you don't do anything by halves do you?' she said putting the salmon in a foil parcel and placing it in the oven making up her sauce and preparing the vegetables. She heard the doorbell ring,  
'Can you get that?' she said elbow deep in peeling, she heard Sherlock huff before getting up and making his way downstairs stomping up them a moment later hurling a large silver box onto the kitchen table tied in a black satin bow,  
'Apparently it's for you.' He said picking up a green bean and popping it in his mouth chewing on it as Sophie looked at the package,  
'So is it a bomb?' she said, Sherlock snorted rolling his eyes and leaning back on the counter. 'I don't want to keep you if you have something more important to do.' She said seeing him nod his head towards the box. 'Have it your way nosy.' She said pulling open the ribbon. Opening the box she saw a note in an envelope balanced on the top of some silver tissue paper, pulling it open she saw it read,  
"Just a little something to convince you. You didn't have my number and you left before I could give it to you. MH." It read, she flipped it over seeing his number on the back. Placing it down she pulled back the tissue paper seeing three sets of matching and interchangeable lingerie; Sherlock lifted the card reading it before placing it decisively back down glancing at the gift raising his eyebrows before making his way back into the living room picking up his violin tuning it swiftly before playing a piece he had been working on, melancholy and strangely haunting. Sophie sighed turning her attentions back to dinner knowing it would now be an awkward silent affair but she wanted to get to know this man better and so she ploughed on.

Sherlock sat in silence as he ate his dinner savouring the taste of the perfectly cooked fish and the crisp vegetables smothered in deliciously thick and creamy hollandaise sauce, he mused over what the present from his brother meant, he knew he was observant but to know her measurements Sherlock wasn't aware he had looked that closely. He felt something rear up inside him but before he could control his impending emotional outburst he felt the words spring from his lips,  
'What did my brother mean by sending you that gift? Are you and he...lovers?' he asked to say the words out loud made them sound more ridiculous. He knew his brother had enjoyed the delights of many women in his time, and a few men to that matter but he didn't think he was crass enough to make a move on someone this fast. Sophie smiled and it served to infuriate him more, 'I await your answer...' he said to try and remove the smug look from her face.  
'He cornered me in a creepy way...in the lingerie department in Selfridges earlier. He asked me if I wanted to come and work for him at MI5.' she finished,  
'And you said no.' he butted in.  
'Naturally.' she replied,  
'Why? You are too smart for a desk job sorting through mother's meetings and toilet stall gossip at the ministry of defence, why not take his offer?' Sherlock asked,  
'I thought it would be a little...how to put it, mean spirited against you because naturally he wants to know everything you get up to and you Holmes's can read me like a book, and as mad as a box of frogs as you seem you are entitled to some privacy. Secondly I thought it unwise to piss off the hand that feeds me at least for one week until I find my feet and then if I hate it as much as everyone says I'm going to then I can quit then.' she finished.  
'That's kind of you considering you barely know me.' he said, Sophie shrugged,  
'I'm not a bitch Sherlock; I don't have it in me to be one. And I am also not entering into flagrante delicto with your older brother.' she said clearing her plate away. Sherlock smiled to himself before bringing his plate to the sink seeing her bending over her head in the freezer, 'besides who is creepy enough to send someone they barely know underwear?' She said emerging with two tubs of ice cream in her hands. 'Cookies and cream or strawberry cheesecake?' she asked. Sherlock took the strawberry and two spoons to the table hearing his laptop ping as Sophie's did the same.  
'Hmm dental work again.' he mused as he read his brother's email. He smiled as Sophie sat down frowning,  
'How the fuck did he get my email address! God's sake!' she sighed.  
'I find if you ignore him he tends to get the hint.' Sherlock said replying to his brother,  
"Just to inform you seems your over-keenness has turned you from white knight to big bad wolf. SH."  
"Noted. MH." Came the reply moments later making him smile again.  
'What are you grinning about?' Sophie asked, Sherlock shook his head,  
Nothing, I need to go and examine a body, don't suppose you want to come?' he asked,  
'John said I shouldn't get involved.' she replied, Sherlock pulled on his coat and scarf,  
'Suit yourself. John is away might as well use his bed tonight, I will be working through the night I don't want to keep you awake, not with your first day tomorrow and all, thank you for dinner, good evening.' he said and with that he was gone.


	5. A Face In The Shadows

Sophie smiled to herself as she walked into the sitting room after a decent night's sleep seeing Sherlock curled up in his chair knees to his chest his dressing gown curled around him his head thrown back against the back of the chair snoring softly. She walked towards him seeing his skin covered in goose pimples from the chill in the flat his thin dressing gown not offering any protection; she crept to the sofa finding her duvet and unfolded it silently placing it over his body seeing him relax a little at its immediate warmth. Sophie took a moment to actually look at him now he wasn't scowling or pouting or being generally obnoxious, there was something innocent about his face almost like a lost little boy. His curly hair draped over his forehead almost long enough to drop into his eyes but it sprung away just in time, his face so unearthly pale like a ghost spattered in a small number of freckles, one she hadn't noted before above his left eyebrow. His cheekbones jutted out from his skin almost as if they were trying to escape so high and sharp they looked like they could cut glass; she made the mistake of flicking her eyes down to his lips, his full pink soft pout that even when he slept made him look like a petulant child. She had thought about how they would taste and feel against hers against her skin her blush creeping along her cheeks, she shook her head biting her lip before standing up,  
'The enigma that is Sherlock Holmes.' she said to herself walking into the kitchen and finding some toast. Sherlock opened his eyes smiling slyly to himself watching her for a moment closing them again as she turned round stretching himself out under the duvet noting he should get himself a feather one it was proving much more comfortable than his. Sophie chewed quietly on her toast trying to find her handbag in amongst the already growing mess, she tossed in her wallet, phone, new set of keys fishing her oyster card out and putting it in her pocket finding her bottle of water refilling it before putting in her leftovers from the night before for lunch and swinging it over her shoulder before tiptoeing to the door slipping her shoes on and making her way down the stairs and out into the cold. She jammed her hands in her pockets navigating her way to the tube station before slipping inside her eyes flicking around the ticket hall as she moved towards the barrier she had always been taught to be astute and she couldn't help but notice people and their behaviour, especially the man who was always walking the same number of paces behind her, glancing at her occasionally but she brushed it off as army paranoia. She allowed herself into the barrier standing on the escalator looking in the picture frames that decorated the sides seeing the man precisely seven steps above her looking straight ahead and she moved her iPod from her ears tucking it in her pocket so she had all her senses. Sophie moved forward two steps seeing the man match her and her paranoia ramped up again by another few notches; glancing to her left and her right she looked at the sign seeing she had to go left and she kept calm allowing her pulse to settle a little before calmly walking towards the Bakerloo line seeing the next train was in two minutes, the next Jubilee line service in one minute. In a moment of madness she faked left going through one arch circling back round through the other sprinting across the platform and diving onto the waiting train turning in time to see the man running towards her and she prayed for the doors to shut seeing them just close making him skid into them. She made sure she got a good look at his face; he was tall maybe six foot four, brown hair, piercing blue eyes, studs in both ears, blue hooded top, grey jeans, black motorbike boots, tattoo on his hand of a cross. She closed her eyes taking deep breaths forcing her mind to remember as many details as possible repeating them for the entirety of the ten minute journey until the doors swept open and Charing Cross and she was pushed from the carriage towards the escalators. She checked her phone repeatedly before she finally had signal; she put it to her ear looking around her as she walked out of the main exit heading for the Ministry of Defence offices.  
'Pick up…come on pick up…' she said to herself hearing the phone go to answer phone, she tried again,  
'Sherlock Holmes.' The voice said,  
'Sherlock!' she managed in a strangled choke all the emotion she had pushed down coming to the surface.  
'Sophie? What happened?' he asked knowing that she was not alright; he was already putting on his coat and finding his keys before she answered.  
'I was followed by a man, with a gun…'  
'Where is he now?' he asked,  
'I lost him I think but he could be behind me…I didn't know what to do…' she said,  
'You did the right thing. Where are you now?' he asked as he headed out of the door hailing a cab,  
'I'm walking to the MoD.' She said,  
'Get inside and wait for me, I will phone Lestrade. Go now.' He said hearing her begin to run knowing he wouldn't be too far away despite the London traffic.

Sherlock took out his phone dialling his friend's number,  
'Lestrade its Sophie my new lodger, she was followed this morning by a man who might have been hired to kill her. He had a gun…' he said,  
'Did he shoot at her?' Greg asked,  
'Well no not exactly.' Sherlock said, 'but he is armed and must therefore be considered dangerous.' He added,  
'Did he harm her in any way?' he asked,  
'No but…' he began,  
'Then what can I do I cannot arrest an innocent man Sherlock.' He said, 'unless he makes a move then I can't do anything.'  
'That is ridiculous! So do we wait for her to die?!' he said seeing the taxi screech to a halt. 'Why are we stopping?' he asked the driver,  
'Rush hour innit.' He replied, 'not going nowhere in this.' He finished,  
'Anywhere.' Sherlock muttered shoving the fare through the glass and climbing out. He looked around centring himself in his map of London sprawling out in his head; he quickly worked out the quickest route turning on his heel and sprinting off in one direction turning corners with breakneck speed, as he reached Hanover Square he turned to look around taking a breath looking at his watch knowing he had a mile to go. He ruled out Regent Street at this time of morning and headed for Saville Row sprinting down the edge of the pavement heading towards Waterloo Gardens, the Mall and finally cut off part of his route through St James's Park before navigating the road slowing his pace and looking around his eyes trying to deduce if there was anyone suspicious outside the building before ducking inside. He saw Sophie perched on one of the sofas her eyes focussed on her iPad as she wiped her eyes again,  
'Are you alright?' Sherlock said making her eyes whip up,  
'Yes, thank you for coming, thank you.' She said standing up and throwing her arms around him burying her face in his chest soaking his shirt a little with her tears. 'You didn't have to.' She said, squeezing him tighter. Sherlock patted her on the back a few times with his hand,  
'Did you see him?' he asked, she nodded inhaling his scent knowing it would stick in her mind forever, she could feel him go rigid as she touched him as he had done the other night when she had put her hand on his arm and she knew she would probably only give it one more chance before she never tried again.  
'I know what he looked like.' She said, Sherlock held her at arms length trying not to let his emotions cloud his mind,  
'How much do you remember?' he said frowning,  
'Everything…' she said, he raised an eyebrow, she prised herself away and handed him her iPad scrolling through the colour rendered drawings she had made of his face, his body and his tattooed hand.  
'Good…this is good. Lestrade won't arrest him so I want you to go to work as usual and do not leave this building or accept any visitors until I come to pick you up, in the mean time I will find out who this man is and what he wants.' He said and with that he was gone. Sophie sat down deflated wondering what she expected from a sociopath with tactile personal space issues, at least he had come, and he had offered to protect her. The worst thing was he had "borrowed" her iPad and the other thing that bothered her as she adjusted her make up and made he way to the lift was that she wasn't sure he would be back when she finished work.

Sherlock paced up and down the corridors as the man he had all but paid off ran the sketch through the ID database coming up with nothing. He had no hard evidence he could look at, no shoe prints, DNA, soil samples and he was lost because for once in his life he didn't want someone to actually get hurt. Usually all of the emotional stuff he left to John, because caring didn't help it didn't get the small children back, or save the old women's lives he had learnt that. If someone wanted them dead they would do it whether or not he solved the puzzle - no the only way was to remain detached, unfocussed, uncaring - it was the only way his mind could function with clarity. But the way her cheek had felt against his chest the way her tears soaked his shirt her arms gripping his waist so tightly the fear in her body rolling off in palpable waves he had to force his mind to control what little sense his body had left to pat her on the back and take the mature role. He needed to find this person and losing himself would not help him achieve that; it wouldn't have been the first time someone used someone he knew to get at him and he wouldn't let that scenario happen again, Jim Moriarty had almost beaten him but no one would ever, he vowed, play him like that again.  
'I'm sorry Mr Holmes he didn't show up anywhere, he isn't a known criminal, he hasn't even committed any traffic offences…I tried running him against all civil service personnel that we have facial records for and nothing came up. He is a nobody, I suggest you wait for him to show up again and try and get some DNA, we might have some more luck then.' Sherlock narrowed his eyes,  
'Thank you.' He said turning on his heel and walking away, 'a waste of four hours.' He mumbled to himself as he marched from the local station pacing down the pavement marching past the corner shop before stopping and turning walking inside and going to the counter,  
'Afternoon.' The man said,  
'Hello, I would like 40 Lambert & Butlers please.' He said handing over the money and putting one pack in his pocket the other he started to open as he walked from the shop finding a lighter in the bottom of his pocket took out a cigarette and lit it inhaling deeply and letting the smoke sit in his lungs for a moment before exhaling feeling the nicotine invade his system waking him up allowing his mind to work even quicker. He needed a plan and he stood thinking for a moment before pulling out his phone hovering over his brother's number before shaking his head smiling to himself stubbing out the cigarette and hailing a cab.

Sophie looked at the clock on her computer seeing it was now six thirty in the evening she tapped her fingers on top of the pile of work she had finished she had tried to slow herself down but had still managed to finish the back log of work left by the last person who had vacated the job and do her day's work as well and now she was waiting for Sherlock to indicate he was ready to collect her. Sighing she stood up slinging her bag over her shoulder and making her way down towards the main entrance before stopping at the revolving door looking out. She took a deep breath pushing her way outside and checking that the coast was clear, she thought about taking the tube or a bus because it was the only thing she could afford, but her clear head kicked in and she decided what good was money if she were dead. She stuck her hand out hailing a cab and climbing in,  
'221B Baker Street.' She said seeing the man nod the car pulling erratically into the rush hour traffic. Sophie allowed her mind to drift off trying to evaluate the day feeling the tension build in her body her shoulders tense and her neck cramping up leading her head to throb away. After thirty minutes she felt her phone buzz,  
"Where are you I came to pick you up at seven as requested security said you left? SH." Sophie felt the pit of her stomach drop and her eyes flicked up to the driver who moved his eyes from the rear view mirror back to the road. She glanced out of the window seeing that they were nowhere near north London and the panic began to rise in her,  
"I think I have been kidnapped. I am in a taxi registration number 238751." She managed pressing send as the taxi ground to a halt. She slipped her phone discreetly in her pocket feeling it vibrate as someone rang her her eyes flicking to the man who was now getting out of the taxi and walking to her door,  
'Umm where are we?' she asked knowing Sherlock could hear her having accepted his call.  
'Why would I tell your friend that?' he said nodding at her pocket. Sophie took a breath,  
'Then at least tell me who you are.' She said hoping he was clever enough to find someone to triangulate her signal. Little did she know Sherlock was already at the door of Scotland Yard marching to Lestrade's office.  
'No need to be scared, we just have some questions for you.' He said,  
'And what if I refuse to answer them?' she said trying to be defiant, the man pulled out a gun and aimed it at her head,  
'I hate to have to tell you we have ways that will persuade you.' He said. Sophie looked at him and then at the gun before rolling her eyes,  
'Fine but I don't know what you expect to get out of me.' She said stepping from the car.

Sherlock slammed the door open in Lestrade's office and Sherlock walked in,  
'She has been taken, triangulate this immediately.' He said handing him his phone, Greg immediately stood up,  
'What? Taken, who has? By who?' he said,  
'Miss Garrett, she is on the phone track it now.' He said pushing it across the desk folding his arms his mind whirring trying to establish where she could be, if she was in a car she could be miles away by now, but the man hadn't taken her phone or switched it off which meant he wanted Sherlock to find her.  
'It hung up.' Lestrade said, Sherlock whipped round from where he was staring out of the window,  
'Do you know where she is?' he asked, Greg shook his head,  
'We know she is in south west London, its almost as if they knew how close we had gotten wanted to give you a bit of a clue but not make it too easy.' He said, Sherlock looked down as his phone buzzed,  
"Come on now Mr Holmes…brainy is the new sexy…tick tock tick tock…" it read, he looked up panic in his blue eyes,  
'Miss Adler!' he said slamming his fist into the wall, 'that…that bitch!' he said angrily, Greg frowned concerned at his unusual outburst.  
'What do you mean?' he asked,  
'She has been trying to get my attention for weeks. I let that woman almost destroy my life once I am not letting her do it again. Who the hell is she working for this time?' he said to himself thinking quickly, 'and where would she be keeping her?' Greg got his entire team working on tracing the text message as Sherlock began to pace up and down trying to force his brain to work knowing he could well be running out of time knowing that Irene would do anything to try and have him back under her control after he had effectively ruined her life.


	6. This Is Just Losing

Sophie struggled in the chair as she tried to free her hands that were bound behind her back by duct tape her ankles strapped to each leg of the chair she couldn't see or hear anyone else in the room. A door opened and a person wearing high heels walked in making her move her head instantly to the sound, she felt someone run their nails lightly down her cheek making her try to move away. The woman held the back of her head whispering in her ear,  
'Ssh calm down don't ruin that pretty little face of yours.' A woman's voice spoke to her as her fingers smoothed her hair,  
'Mghn hnnnn.' She tried to speak feeling the tape quickly removed from her face,  
'What did you want to say?' the voice said,  
'What do you want with me?' she struggled her voice hoarse, 'I don't know anything about whatever it is you want to know about.' She said,  
'Oh darling I don't want to know any information from you, just the person who is coming for you. And you dear girl have played him straight into my arms.' She said,  
'Sherlock?' Sophie replied hearing her laugh a deep laugh,  
'That's right thank you for calling him this morning it was a risk, and I wasn't sure how he felt about you…' she said and Sophie could detect annoyance in her voice,  
'He doesn't think of me like that, he doesn't know me. We have only just met.' Sophie said thinking this woman was completely mad, cold unforgiving Sherlock Holmes having a soft spot for anyone. She felt the woman brush her thumb across her lips,  
'Even so he is coming to rescue you which is intriguing.'  
'Maybe he is coming for you.' Sophie offered her mind going into overdrive, 'besides I don't care how good Sherlock Holmes thinks he is it's not much good for him if I bat for the other side is it?' she said as calmly as she could muster. The woman withdrew her hands,  
'Well that is a surprise.' She murmured removing her blindfold. Sophie blinked a little trying to become accustomed to the dim light,  
'Wow you are prettier than I imagined from his description.' She said making her smile tensely,  
'He talks about me?' she said intrigued and confused, Sophie smiled at her softly trying to make her eyes soften as well knowing that she liked blue eyes like Sherlock's and she saw this woman stare into hers.  
'I asked him about his cases in the past and he mentioned coming up against only two people who were ever a match to his intellect.' She lied trying to make it sound like Sherlock, 'one was a man his name was…'  
'Moriarty.' The woman interrupted,  
'And the other he said was a woman…no The Woman.' She corrected trying to remember John's blog, her lips twitched, 'said she played him so well that she brought the nation to its knees…that he saved her life. It sounded like he admired her.' Sophie said knowing that the flattery was working.  
'He said that?' she asked her eyes narrowing,  
'Yes he said it, so you must be Miss Adler, he never told me your first name but he is old fashioned like that.' She said,  
'Irene.' She purred, 'you are a delightful little thing. I was only interested in him and what he could do for me but now I am intrigued what you can do for me. It has been so long since…' she tailed off thinking about Kate, 'maybe after he has finished with you I will take you for myself. Naughty girls deserve a good spanking and your daddy says you have been very very naughty…hmm to see you across my knee.' She mused her eyes getting dark her voice laced with lust. Sophie frowned,  
'My father, what? How do you know my father?' she stammered her heart truly afraid now.  
'He was one of my clients, bad boys really like to be whipped I find, so when he got in touch I was more than happy to help, he wanted me to find you and I wanted to find Mr Holmes.' She smiled sadistically.  
'Hello Sophie I think we need a little chat don't you?' that voice said from behind her and her blood almost froze in her veins as his hand came to rest on her shoulder. 'Leave us.' He said and Irene did as she was told.  
'What do you want?' Sophie struggled against her bonds,  
'Calm down I just want to talk to you.' He said, 'now I sent someone to keep an eye on you to make sure you didn't get into trouble and you run away from him how do you think that makes me feel?' he said with pure malice.  
'I didn't know you sent him, why don't you just call like everyone else?' she spat,  
'I need you to do something for me, this detective you are living with, I need him to do a little job for me, I need him to find out who has been disrupting my organisation.'  
'Why don't you ask him yourself?!' she hissed,  
'Because I am a known criminal in certain circles and it wouldn't look good for that to be made public not now you have decided to run off and join the civil service. You had the chance to work for me and you turned it down once you won't make the same mistake again.' He warned,  
'What makes you so sure?' she said defiantly.  
'Because if you don't do what I ask I will take your little friend I will kill him so very slowly while you watch and then I would kill you.' He said, 'and you wouldn't want that.' He added staring her down.  
'What do you want him to do?' she said after a pause and her father smiled.

Sherlock tried to use his brain scanning the area that had been triangulated thinking about every place Irene Adler would be,  
'She will be at some kind of private residence or some kind of private club.' He said to Greg as they scanned the area.  
'What does she want Sherlock why has she come back?' Lestrade asked,  
'That is not my problem right now!' Sherlock replied,  
'52 Lurline Gardens.' He said, 'Mycroft mentioned it once it's a sort of sex dungeon club place.' He said as the cars whirred into action, 'hang on just hang on.' He said under his breath looking out of the window as the street lights whirred past. He found the number for the club and tried ringing it hearing the phone disconnected, frowning he tried to research this on the internet again getting no where.  
'Isn't this the time you should ring your brother?' Lestrade asked,  
'That woman wants me let's keep the government out of this, as far as Mycroft is aware Irene Adler is dead and I intend to keep it that way.' He said as the car weaved through as much traffic as they could.

Sophie felt the bite of leather on her thigh and she screamed against the cloth in her mouth,  
'Ssh if you relax you will enjoy it more.' Irene said running the end of the riding crop across her body flicking it against her nipples making Sophie strain against the restraints on her wrists holding her arms above her head tied to a hook on the ceiling. She had tried to move her feet from where they were shackled on the ground. She tried to talk, 'I told you if you promise not to scream I will take it off.' Irene said moving towards her, 'do you promise?' Sophie nodded knowing she had to get out of this,  
'Thank you.' Sophie said swallowing, 'I would enjoy this more on a soft bed, where I can touch you.' Sophie tried, Irene smiled lustfully,  
'Well if you behave that might just happen.' Irene said reaching up and stroking the tear from her cheek before moving her hand down her body; Sophie tried to let her keeping as still as she could.  
'Send your mind somewhere else.' She said to herself, she had had months of training on being tortured before she was sent into some of the most dangerous territory in the world and she had only needed to outsmart a few people but she was alive to tell the tale and this would be no different. She closed her eyes took a deep breath trying to imagine someone else's hands touching her body and she relaxed a little. As soon as she did she felt the restraints on her feet being untied moments before her wrists were released and she collapsed to the ground. Irene moved her to the bed sliding her up it tying her wrists with silk scarves to the bedposts a minor relief on her grazed wrists her feet remained free.  
'Now since you are being such a good girl I think it's about time I give you what you need.' Irene said slipping a blindfold back over her face leaving her mouth free this time.  
'Please oh god please.' Sophie lied trying to add in a moan for extra measure. She could feel Irene's soft lips on her skin moving down her body before the woman slid between her thighs; it took everything Sophie could muster to let her body become pliable her mind slipping away to the thought of one of her ex-boyfriends between her legs.

Sherlock sprinted to the front door of the building kicking it open seeing a woman passed out on the floor a syringe next to her,  
'The same sedative she used on me.' He said smelling the end, 'where is she?' he sprinted up the stairs checking the first few rooms seeing they were unoccupied taking the next flight hearing voices from a room at the far end of the parquet tiled hall and his shoes fled towards the sound. Sherlock tried the door finding it was locked,  
'Looks like your knight has come.' Irene whispered walking to the door unlocking it just as Sherlock went to break it down, 'Mr Holmes won't you come in?' she said calmly. Sherlock blinked a few times trying to get used to the gloom of the room seeing an empty bed towards the far end the middle was filled with all devices of torture imaginable some of which had been recently used, his stomach curdled at the thought.  
'There are others on their way.' He said walking inside hearing her lock and bolt the steel reinforced door behind him,  
'I would expect nothing less, please have a seat.' She said,  
'I'll stand.' He replied,  
'As you wish. I heard you died.' She said, 'you look good for a ghost.' She added,  
'As do you.' He replied coldly, 'you didn't being me here for a catch up, what do you want?' he asked holding his hands behind his back trying to work out where in this room Sophie was being held. Little did he know she was a few feet away from him slowly slipping her hands from where they were bound from behind her back, as she moved the blindfold from her eyes she saw she was in a small cage a simple padlock trapping her in. Reaching up she found the hairpin in her hair and folded it out listening to the conversation trying to work out which way they were both facing; she worked the pin in the stubborn lock.  
'It's very simple I am done hiding I want my life back, Moriarty is dead, Mycroft is easily blackmailed and my clients are hungry for more and you Mr Holmes will make it happen.' She threatened,  
'Or what?' he said nonchalantly shrugging, 'you can't control me like you did last time, I see your games.'  
'But I'm afraid you rather showed your hand Mr Holmes by coming here…for her…and there are worse things I can do to her than I have already done.' Sherlock lurched for her using his height to impose down on her,  
'I will kill you myself if you cause any more harm to anyone I consider a friend.' He said baring his teeth in a snarl. Irene placed a hand on his chest feeling him grip her wrist so tight her fingers tingled. She smiled,  
'Who said I did her any harm, who's to say she didn't enjoy it? What is the expression called when you begin to love your captors? Ah yes Stockholm Syndrome.' She said smiling a red rimmed smile. At that moment he saw her leaping forward using her binds as a weapon and he stepped back a little,  
'I didn't enjoy it bitch!' Sophie snapped ambushing her slipping her blindfold around Irene's neck pulling it tight. Irene immediately began to struggle and Sherlock moved forward stopping her kicking out, Sophie felt her army training kick in and she pulled tighter and Sherlock looked her in the eye as Irene began to pass out and saw something in her that told him it would be better to let her finish the job. Sophie held it for minutes after she was dead before letting her body drop to the ground. Sherlock crouched next to her as she knelt on the floor her head moving forwards trying not to take in her naked body the scars she had from fighting a war ones he knew she would have preferred to remain hidden and new ones from what Irene had done to her,  
'It was the only way.' She said after a few moments not meeting his eye, Sherlock nodded knowing in that moment she had saved him many more years of trouble from the woman in front of him, he took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders feeling her shrug into it,  
'Where are your clothes?' he asked looking around, Sophie shrugged still unable to move, 'look I don't suppose you would go to prison but I need to make this look like an accident, you need to leave. The police will be coming in at any moment.' He said pulling her up and moving her to the door pushing her outside into the corridor. Sophie looked up at him reaching out and touching his face cupping his cheek,  
'Thank you.' She said her eyes meeting his swearing they softened for a moment,  
'Go.' He replied closing the door.

Sophie met the police in the hallway coming up the stairs and she could see blue flashing lights and the sound of sirens outside she collapsed into Greg's arms as she walked from the inconspicuous front door and into the street,  
'Where is Sherlock?' he said and she just looked at him. The paramedic led her away into the back of an ambulance and forced her to sit there placing some oxygen on her face, taking her vital signs and wrapping her in a blanket. A kind face handed her some tea too sweet for any human to drink but she sipped it for warmth as the woman cleaned her grazes bandaging them up. She finally saw Sherlock exit the building doing up his suit jacket as DI Lestrade closed his notebook; she looked carefully seeing the outline of her binding in his back pocket.  
'She needs to go to hospital, she isn't speaking, she is in shock and her saturations are very low.' The paramedic was saying, Sophie shook her head,  
'No. You can't make me, Sherlock…' she said trying to reach out for him, he crouched down in front of her,  
'They need to make sure you are ok.' He said quietly,  
'They will ask questions and I don't want to answer them, it was horrible so horrible.' She said shaking her head squeezing her eyes shut.  
'It's ok Irene is dead now, she hung herself, there was nothing anyone could have done.' He said looking her in the eye making sure she had grasped his story seeing her nod imperceptibly to anyone but him,  
'She needs to go.' The paramedic insisted.  
'Recheck everything please.' Sherlock said and they did so after protesting finding all her numbers coming back to normal, 'you cannot take her against her free will, she has been through a trauma but I'm sure she has had to cope with more than her fair share in the past without being subjected to sitting in A&E all night. She is clearly tired and in need of rest and she can receive that at home.' Sherlock said, 'I will sign whatever papers are necessary.' He added, the paramedic shrugged,  
'No papers, any problems if you feel unwell at all call an ambulance or go to hospital.' The paramedic said to her,  
'Ok thank you.' She said standing up looking into the distance, 'oh god.' She mumbled and Sherlock saw why. His brother was steaming towards them,  
'Not now.' Sherlock said,  
'Yes now!' Mycroft snapped, Sherlock looked down at Sophie who was trembling inside his coat, 'fine but you will come in my car.' He added walking to the door and opening it helping Sophie inside before walking round to get in next to her Sherlock on the other side.

By the time the car had pulled up to 221B Sophie was asleep on Sherlock's shoulder as he typed away on his phone and Mycroft looked down at her, in any other circumstance Sherlock would have removed the person immediately and he was intrigued. Sherlock shook her gently awake and helped her inside putting her in John's bed still wrapped in his coat and pulled the covers over her closing the door leaving it open a tiny crack in case she stirred. Walking downstairs she found his brother,  
'So what did she want?' he asked inspecting his umbrella handle,  
'Her old life back.'  
'Why take Miss Garrett?' he continued,  
'I am not sure; it can't have been leverage because it would have caused more harm than good. She knew I could have overpowered her and she knew that I would know Sophie was in the room.' Sherlock said, 'I don't think she banked on her escaping.' He added,  
'And what of Miss Adler's demise?' Mycroft dug deeper,  
'What of it, she knew she wouldn't win, that she would have been imprisoned and she wanted a way out, as I was helping Sophie escape she hung herself.' Sherlock said inspecting his violin bow and strings.  
'And the girl?'  
'What of her?' Sherlock replied seeming as if he didn't care,  
'She seems to have worked her way under your skin.' He said,  
'I vowed after Moriarty that I would never let anyone associated with me in any way to be hurt by that kind of madness. There was someone else in that room, someone there for her and I will find out who it was.' Sherlock said,  
'You should convince her to come and work for me, I could protect her.' Mycroft goaded,  
'I can protect her myself Mycroft, don't overspend yourself you reek of desperation and she has already been turned off by the smell. Besides she knows your game and she isn't willing to move even a pawn.' He said, 'no if that's all it has been a rather taxing night and I have a lot of data to work through.' He said getting up and opening the door to the hall.  
'Goodbye for now Sherlock, I will be keeping an eye on the both of you.' He said making his quiet retreat. Sherlock took off his jacket rolling up his shirt sleeves and sitting at the dining table he flicked open her laptop and began to look for anyone or anything that might link Sophie to that room.


	7. Resume Normality

Sherlock looked down his microscope again huffing as he did so before slamming his fist down on the desk swivelling on his stool looking across into the living room seeing Sophie typing away on her laptop a pencil between her teeth. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before standing up and flicking the kettle on leaning against the work surface his head dipping between his arms willing his brain to think a little faster, he needed a cigarette but he couldn't smoke anywhere nearby and he had checked and he couldn't find any patches anywhere, John was supposed to be prescribing him some on the sly but had been a little distracted lately and it was gnawing at Sherlock's numb mind. He made the tea walking to Sophie's current position and trying to place it down his hand shaking as he did so making Sophie glance over to look,  
'Why don't you go and get some?' she said looking back to her screen,  
'Why don't you tell me where you hid my cigarettes?' he snapped, Sophie looked up,  
'I don't have any remember you told me to get rid of them so I did, you told me you needed a clear head so I threw them away.' Sherlock glared at her, 'you don't need them, just have some coffee instead.' She continued to ignore him before rolling her stiff shoulders the pain finally beginning to subside almost a fortnight after her torture the welts on her wrists and ankles beginning to fade to a yellow colour the pain reducing but her nightmares were still as vivid the feel of Irene Adler's lifeless body still imprinted on her hands. The office had told her to take some time off and she was now begging to be let back to work to divide up the monotony of her day that and before long either she or Sherlock would kill the other. Sherlock looked down at her wrists as she pushed the sleeves of her oversized jumper up his jaw tensing; he had tried to push the memories of her from that day away, he wanted to reach out and touch her wrist soothe the tension still remaining in her shoulders massage the bruises from her back but she had barely looked at him, spoken to him except to ask him of the most mundane things regarding food and washing and he didn't know how to get back the vibrant feisty woman that had immediately made him stand up and take notice and it worried him how much he cared.  
'I need a case.' He said downing his tea despite it being too hot,  
'You just solved one.' She sighed knowing she should enlist his help instead of trying to work out her father's puzzle herself.  
'That was yesterday I am bored.'  
'Thank Christ I hid your gun then.' She replied making him smile, but as she saw it hers faded, 'I suppose you could be my plucky assistant.' She sighed trying to hide her glee as Sherlock raised an eyebrow in sarcastic indignation.  
'Oh you're being serious.' He said after a pause,  
'Well you said you were bored.' She countered,  
'Bored yes, suicidal no.' he corrected her, Sophie swivelled back to her computer typing away ignoring him, Sherlock tapped his foot on the wooden floorboards for a moment before biting the spare bit of skin from his lower lip. He took a breath leaning down on the table next to her making her eyes flick to meet his her black eye still covered with make-up that didn't take the full colour of it away, 'fine what do you need my help with?' he said still making it sound like he was doing her the favour. Sophie looked up into his eyes momentarily forgetting to speak as she got lost in them; she had wondered many times why he had come to save her,  
'Why did you come after me?' she whispered trying to find the answer in Sherlock's cold eyes but all she saw was a mild surprise, his mouth opened as he looked at her,  
'I thought you wanted my help.' He stuttered, Sophie looked away licking her bottom lip letting the small amount of air from her lungs,  
'Yes sorry, I should have known you came for her.' She said moving some files,  
'People have been hurt by my actions and my choices before. Once I returned I vowed that would never happen again.' He said without a trace of emotion in his voice regarding the papers in front of him,  
'You loved that woman, but you let me kill her.' She said wanting to know how he would react wanting a reaction from him.  
'Love is a weakness it is a dangerous disadvantage, my love for my friends if that's what you want to call it almost got them killed.'  
'You cannot live without love, you cannot be a machine.' She said wanting to touch his face to comfort him a little,  
'Love is not useful, I never loved her…admired her yes, but love no never. I have never loved anyone. Emotions are useless to me but I have learnt that wasting lives as collateral damage didn't suit the image I was trying to portray, no one likes the villain.'  
'So you saved my life to maintain your image…well thank you for clarifying that.' She said her jaw clenched, Sherlock looked at her as she stood up, 'you know what I think I can figure this one out by myself, sorry for wasting your precious time.' She added finding her coat and pulling it on throwing her things in her bag and slinging it over her shoulder making her way to the door her heeled boots clicking on the stairs as she descended. Sherlock sighed pulling on his coat and scarf pulling the door closed behind him jogging to catch her up. As he exited he noticed that she was heading into central London on foot; he followed her pausing as she dipped into a shop frowning as he waited for her to reappear which she did five minutes later he watched as she looked around before seeing him and he turned inspecting a nearby shop window. Sophie smiled to herself walking towards him seeing his eyes watching her in the window as she gingerly took her steps her legs still aching, her actions were obscured by his body and he didn't want to crane his neck to see her. Sophie walked in front of him not looking up as she quickly unbuttoned his long coat slipping her hands inside untucking his white shirt at the front lifting it a little she quickly stuck the nicotine patch onto his lower back before jamming the shirt back in and doing up his coat; she opened his mouth spraying a minty liquid inside before jamming the rest in his pocket.  
'There now you can be marginally less of an arse.' She said turning and walking away again leaving him standing still his mouth slightly open his eyes blinking in shock his skin burning a little from where she had touched it. He shook his senses back and turned following her down the street finding where she was heading and caught her up grabbing her upper arm,  
'What I said earlier I apologise if I was insensitive after everything that happened to you. I didn't mean to belittle what she did, it was unacceptable, and you really did me a favour she was trouble and I'm sure the government would thank you too.' He said Sophie looked at him, 'you said you needed my help…what with?' he offered Sophie thought for a moment wondering whether she wanted to involve him.  
'My father, he came to me wanted my help.' She said, 'someone in his company is trying to take it down from the inside and he wants me, well you to find out who it is.' She added,  
'You want me to help your father, the man who beats you, who ended your career. Why?' He said, Sophie took a moment,  
'Don't worry about it, I can work it out.' She said turning away,  
'Wait I will help you.' He said pulling her to a stop again his hands hovering on her arms before releasing them, 'but I am not doing this for him, I am doing this because I know what he will try to do to you otherwise and like I said I am just getting used to the cooking, and the cleaning…and the tea.' He tried smiling seeing her face soften a little as she looked at him,  
'Fine but promise not to do that creepy smile at me ever again, you know just go with the emotion that you have…none…its less disturbing.'  
'Agreed, now where does he work?' Sherlock said holding out his arm waiting for her to show him the way.

Sherlock poured over the employee records for the second time and selected out the most likely candidates, he had now discovered that her father was a member of parliament involved in weapons manufacture for the British government that he had been involved in several high profile media disputes over the safety and ownership of those weapons.  
'Well well Mr Garrett you have been a naughty boy.' He said to himself as he scoured the company backlog, those that he was allowed access to,  
'Is there anything else you need Mr Holmes?' a small redhead asked him handing him his coffee,  
'Unless you can get me access to all the files I need then no you may leave I need peace and quiet.' He said rather snappily seeing her flee wide eyed. Sophie watched him as he worked his mind clearly working hard his body relaxed as he worked, she flicked through the pile she had in front of her wondering how long it would take him to work out the answer. Sophie had her suspicions of who would be selling information to the enemy but she didn't want to believe it and she had yet to make her ideas known not wanting to sway Sherlock towards bias.  
'I have found all of the people employed in the last two months, cross matched it with the ones working on weapons technology and then with those with any kind of shady past.' She said placing a small sheaf of papers in front of him picking up her coffee and looking at her watch,  
'None of this makes sense if they won't give me the medical records.' He said,  
'We can't get them they are confidential and this is not being dictated by the police.' She argued and he slammed the papers down,  
'I need some time to think I need to take these away with me and analyse them.'  
'No they are not going to let you take these files away; heaven knows you might use them to blackmail someone.' She joked and he looked at her blankly, 'you know what leave it to me, pick the ones you want and come.' She beckoned fluffing up her hair pulling her loose jumper down a little exposing her shoulders. She took out a small compact opening it up and powdered her face applying some more lipstick.  
'Why do you paint your face?' Sherlock asked suddenly. Sophie glanced at him in the mirror,  
'It's war paint.' She replied,  
'And who are you going into battle against in EC1?' he asked,  
'Most days just you.' She replied snapping her compact shut and dropping it in her bag swinging it over her shoulder and slinging her coat over her arm before making her way to the door before looking over her shoulder, 'but in this case you will do some photocopying and I am going to be a distraction.' She said removing her leggings and tucking them in her coat pocket tucking her feet back in her ankle boots striding ahead her jumper dangerously short. Sophie walked up to the man at the security desk placing her cup down and leaning against it showing a little of her cleavage,  
'God I needed that coffee he is being a right pain.' She said looking up into his eyes smiling a little flicking her hair back over her shoulder,  
'The great Sherlock Holmes maybe he was better off dead don't know what the boss is doing letting him into the classified files.' He said, 'so how come you know him?' he said Sophie smiled her eyes flicking up as Sherlock snuck into the room behind him,  
'I'm doing my dad a favour.' She said walking round the other side of the desk shuffling her bum onto it and crossing her legs seeing the man's eyes flick down,  
'You the boss's daughter?' he said licking his lips,  
'Yeah but don't worry I'm not a daddy's girl, I am just biding my time until I get control.' She said swinging her legs a little making her jumper ride up a little higher, 'what about you, you seem to be too forward thinking to be stuck in a place like this.' She said leaning forward,  
'Well I am an actor just waiting for the right part, so nights suit me well.' He said, Sophie touched his arm,  
'I'm sure you are mesmerising.' She said her eyes boring into his, 'you free any nights?' she said dropping her voice a touch hearing Sherlock almost tut behind her as he collected his papers and snuck out,  
'For you I could be.' He said his fingers brushing the outside of her thigh, Sophie reached across him finding a pen and moving his hand over scrawling down some random digits,  
'Call me.' She said moving from his desk watching him shift a little in his chair before grabbing her bag, 'ah Sherlock have you finished can we leave now I am on a schedule.' She said rolling her eyes at the man who smiled at her,  
'I'm done.' He said walking past her in a hurry out of the door,  
'Well I'll see you around.' She said slinging her coat over her shoulder and following him out of the door.

Sophie pulled her coat around herself as she headed outside seeing Sherlock looking at the small item she had slipped into his pocket,  
'Nicotine spray useful.' He said slipping it back in,  
'I presume you got it all.' She said as she walked down the street towards the main bus route seeing the correct number coming and breaking into a bit of a jog sticking her hand out seeing it come to a stop,  
'I am getting a cab.' Sherlock said,  
'Don't be an idiot there are no cabs around here at this time and neither of us have the money now come on!' she shouted seeing him walk to the bus as she paid their fare and he climbed on looking around. Sophie made her way to the middle of the bus as it lurched forward and she gripped a pole squeezing herself in by the window leaning back against it as Sherlock stood in front of her holding onto the pole to his left. He looked at his watch exhaling in annoyance, 'we can get the tube.' She said seeing him stare down his nose at her before turning his attentions back out the window.  
'We are wasting valuable time.' He said, 'you wanted this solved not me.' He added as the bus moved through the city getting fuller and fuller until Sherlock was being buffeted at every turn doing his best not to lose his temper as his thoughts were constantly interrupted. As the bus stopped and a man tried to get off he shoved them both causing Sophie to fall to the side, Sherlock bent forward moving his hand to her waist the other bracing the window behind them his hand sliding on the condensation as he jammed his thigh between her legs to help prop her up forcing their bodies together,  
'Oy watch it!' she said to the man's retreating form before looking up as Sherlock moved a little his thigh rubbing between hers and she almost moaned but bit it back in time as he stood her up his leg still pressed in between hers as the bus stuttered to life again hers in an equally compromising position, 'thanks.' She said moving her hands from his jacket back onto the cool metal surfaces of the bus,  
'This is precisely why I hate public transport.' He said,  
'Then you better get a job that pays then.' She retorted glad that he finally moved his leg.

Sherlock had seen her move in slow motion and grabbed the nearest part he could his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hip made him reflexively grip harder not that she noticed, she hadn't seen as he licked his suddenly dry lips as she shouted at the man that pushed her before coming to realised he had jammed his leg in between hers. He had not realised how lean and muscular she was before, her legs were tensed against his and her thick set thighs from years of training were pressed against his rubbing against the sensitive areas on his inner leg and he pushed his harder wanting more as he moved her upright feeling her nails scrape the fabric of his jacket. The moment was over in a few seconds and he once again was distracted by his body as she moved away, he hadn't felt like this since he was a teenager in his biology class being taught about reproduction then hiding away in his room his imagination in overdrive how his body had responded to the thought of a woman beneath his hands, his lips and he had pushed those feelings aside for things much more useful. They had threatened to surface a year ago when he was tested by that woman, but nothing like now and he didn't know what it was but he knew there was more to this woman than he knew and that intrigued his mind and his body. How she was so intelligent in fact possibly more so than him and yet she didn't use it, didn't even want to use it, she was cunning and quick minded and she knew quicker than him when they were in danger what someone's next move would be and yet she sat behind a desk in the MOD not bothering to use that talent. He had to admit working for her brother even though he despised the idea would be a much better use of her resources. The last weapon in her arsenal was simple she was a scientifically beautiful woman, her blonde tumbling waves, small petite face with defined cheekbones filled with wide aqua eyes, her body was tall and muscular not to everyone's liking but she had worked hard for it yet she retained a feminine quality that was clearly pleasing to most men, including the majority on the bus who were staring at her. It was this that unnerved him, the fact it annoyed him they were staring as if he wanted to prove she belonged to him to warn them somehow that she was not simply a piece of eye candy; but she wasn't his and she hadn't flirted with him in the same way she did with all other men she met. Sophie seemed to treat him like a sibling she didn't much like but had decided to tolerate as it suited her in order for her benefit; lord knows he had tried to be nice to her but it had become difficult to work out how to treat her when his mind wanted to stay focussed but his body wanted other things. Sherlock had come to the conclusion that he needed to do a few things, one to make her see she needed to take a job with his brother and this case might very well help that, two that she needed to use her mind rather than waste it and that he concluded was why he still grew annoyed with her, that she wasted herself on trivial matters when she could be brilliant, they could be brilliant and so Sherlock turned his mind to finding ways to show her how brilliant she was. They finally got off of the bus and Sherlock turned to look at her,  
'You know I have been thinking…you really should take that job with my brother I am sure you can keep my secrets.' He said placing his key in the lock and letting themselves in.  
'Really? I'm glad you say that because I can't stick that job another day it's so dull.' She said,  
'Then you won't mind I have already told Mycroft he will have your things moved out in the morning.' Sherlock said waiting for her to make the tea opening the fridge and passing her the milk,  
'Well that's forward of you.' She said a little pleased; 'now I am starving do you want to eat?' she asked seeing Sherlock shake his head,  
'I have work to do, don't stay up I will need your mind fresh in the morning.' He said waving his hand,  
'Sherlock it is already four am.'  
'Perfect I will wake you at seven then.' He said waving her away again, Sophie rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time,  
'You can always try.' She said making her way to John's room glad he was back in the morning.


	8. How are you Brother Dear?

Mycroft watched Sophie as she sorted through some files her shoe tapping on the floor rhythmically the hem of her skirt frayed the makeshift sewing job falling apart, he looked at her shoes, three years old, resoled and reheeled twice; her shirt carefully washed but again over a year old and her tights were hiding a hole on the thigh barely covered by her skirt as they laddered down. She had worn a combination of the same seven outfits every day that she had come to work for him in the last 14 days and Mycroft deduced she owned two dresses one navy one red, two skirts one black one grey, three blouses two white one black, three pairs of shoes and approximately ten pairs of underwear all old and greying…and the one set he sent her. There was something beguiling about the woman in front of him, she clearly knew she was beautiful and she was fiercely intelligent, quick minded and strong so why did she care so little about how she was perceived. He walked to her desk seeing her jump up as he hovered,  
'Good morning Ms Garrett.'  
'Morning Mr Holmes.' She said, 'I am almost finished with these files and then I will get onto making the assessments you wanted about the secret service.'  
'Just so long as they are complete for my meeting with the Prime Minister at two.' He said, 'I will need you to come to the meeting with me.' He said making her look up slightly stressed, 'don't look so concerned it's just a meeting that could decide the safety of our country I need someone I can trust to make some notes for me.'  
'It's just I…thank you for this job and everything but I thought…I thought you would stick me behind a desk somewhere out of the way and…I didn't expect to be your secretary I mean that's a huge responsibility.' She said, 'don't you think someone else might be better suited?'  
'Nonsense.' He said standing up and finding his coat, 'and I have a secretary, you are not my secretary you are my assistant, I would never trust Barbara with national secrets and naturally I cannot employ anyone I do not know…I have been looking for the right person for two years it was somewhat convenient that you came along.' He corrected her, 'I will hear no more about it; you were wasted in that ridiculous job for the MoD at least when you were in the army you helped keep hundreds of people alive and made sure we knew exactly where our enemy was hiding…' he said pausing seeing her blush making her all the more endearing.  
'Well thank you but I didn't do it to prove my intelligence. I joined the army because I wanted to help this country, to protect it and to learn to protect myself.' She said trailing off wondering how much Mycroft knew about her family.  
'We need to talk about how you present yourself, I have no question of your manners which remain impeccable but there are two things I do not tolerate. Firstly bringing personal problems to work is an abhorrent trait in anyone and I do not allow it. Secondly let us discuss the matter of the dress code.' Sophie looked down,  
'Oh umm is this not smart enough I didn't know if you wanted me to wear a suit, I can get a suit.' She said wondering why she was so eager to please him,  
'The styling is perfectly acceptable, however I know the contents of your wardrobe, their age and where you bought them. Take that skirt; if you are going to re-hem it then you might need to improve your sewing skills.' He said seeing her look down at her skirt lifting the hem up exposing her thigh making him swallow a little before looking back at her face,  
'Oh god I'm sorry I didn't know it was showing I did it in a hurry this morning.' She said.  
'What I am inferring is that you need to update your wardrobe.' He said buttoning his outer coat and picking up his briefcase,  
'Oh yes, right of course…'  
'Is that a problem?' he said tensely,  
'No of course not I will go umm on Saturday?' she said seeing him nod walking from the room. As soon as the door was shut she placed her head in her arms moaning to herself, 'oh god!' she said taking out her phone and checking her bank balance,  
'You have one hundred and ten pounds and twenty three pence credit.' It told her,  
'Shit.' She said to herself quickly calculating how overdrawn she was going to go when she had contributed to the rent, bills and travel for this month. Sophie had already taken to spending every night in but that was getting tense with Sherlock as they crowded each other's space John was trying to mediate and so far was just about holding it together. 'Well I guess eating can take a backseat.' She added not giving herself any more time to worry as she poured her mind into her work.

Sophie tossed her pen and a small notepad into her handbag and found her coat before dashing to the toilet to redo her make-up stumbling out into the main reception area of the government building seeing Mycroft waiting for her,  
'Ms Garrett shall we?' he said seeing her nod as he motioned for her to go to the car waiting outside seeing her drop in to one side shuffling over as he followed her in. He glanced down as she adjusted her skirt,  
'I tried to fix it a little.' She said as she saw his narrowed expression, 'paperclips, sellotape and a stapler.' She said seeing him smile a little before turning his attentions back to the dossier she had placed in his hands an hour earlier.  
'I apologise if what I said earlier was offensive I didn't mean it to come across that way.' He said seeing her nod,  
'No it's fine I didn't take it the wrong way you are right. I never needed any smart clothes when I was in the army they always expect you to wear uniform and I never had any occasion to wear smart clothes so it was rather a mad dash to the clothes in hiding.' She said.  
'Well I'm glad we are on the same page.' He said, 'so all I need you to do is make notes on everything that people say don't worry if you can't keep up it is just so I remember the vague idea when they try to drag it up again in a month's time. There will be official minutes but it's always nice to be prepared.' Sophie nodded and the car descended into silence. Mycroft looked over at her trying to read her not getting very far, 'so how are things going with my brother has he driven you mad yet?' he said scanning the pages Sophie glanced at him,  
'I think we survive quite well given that we could have killed each other by now. He helped me solve something I needed working out and I help him on the odd occasion. Other than that we keep ourselves to ourselves, he has his life and I have mine.' She said coolly,  
'How are things after the incident? I trust you are back to full health?' he said seeing her reflexively touch her wrists her body tensing,  
'I can assure you I wouldn't be at work if I couldn't handle it, if I wasn't ready. Everything is fine like I said he has my life and I have mine.' She reiterated, 'it won't work…I told you I will not give you any information about your brother…you will have to ask him.' She said as the car pulled up to the infamous gates of Downing Street. Sophie spent the meeting frantically scribbling until her whole arm had cramped up and barely managed to keep up and before she knew it Mycroft was standing up shaking hands and leaving the room as she scrabbled after him picking up all her things and jogging to catch up. She looked at her notes in the car on the way back knowing he would barely be able to use them, that was when she realised he didn't want to use them that was not her purpose in the meeting she was there as his wingman.  
'I am going to have to ask you to stay and finish that report tonight I'm afraid I think this may blow up in the morning.' He said,  
'Oh no that's fine I didn't have any plans anyway.' She said smiling at him as she got back to her desk.

Sophie looked at her watch as she walked from the bus stop seeing it was creeping close to nine and she almost sighed with relief when she saw the front door of 221B, she didn't care if she slept in a bed on the sofa or on the floor she wanted to go straight to bed. She walked through the door of the house and stopped for a moment leaning back against it as she took her shoes off, she could hear Sherlock and John talking and Mrs Hudson's television in her front room and she took a moment in almost silence to breathe and rub her tired feet. She barely got a foot on the bottom step as she saw John walking down them,  
'Off to Mary's again?' she said,  
'Out with Stanford and then yeah probably kip round hers, she doesn't like coming here for obvious reasons and Sherlock is in his mind palace so…'  
'Fair enough.' She said, 'hope you don't mind I have been kipping in your bed when you aren't here, means Sherlock has the living room to himself.' She said,  
'God no use it all you want I am barely here anymore so it's fine honestly. How is the new job?' he said, 'Mycroft is obviously working you hard.' He said,  
'Yeah but if I told you on what I would have to kill you. No it's not so bad just been hectic this week with the international convention coming up and then it should get better after Friday.' She smiled, 'I miss you John we should catch up soon.' She said giving him a hug, 'but right now there is bath and bed calling.'  
'Fair enough, I did have a quick tidy up but my room's a state I apologise and Sherlock has been camped out for three days now plotting so he hasn't been much use but I had a quick run around with the kitchen cleaner.' He said,  
'Don't worry I hovered last night and I had a quick chuck out of the fridge between us it barely stays a minute away from behind an environmental hazard.' She joked hearing him laugh.  
'God what did we get ourselves into.' He said shaking his head saying his goodbyes as she headed up the stairs. Sophie made her way into the kitchen boiling the kettle and making two cups of tea walking into the sitting room seeing Sherlock lying on the sofa his eyes shut flickering under his eyelids, just as she went to walk away she heard him say,  
'Bad day?'  
'I thought you were deducing.' She said sitting in his chair tucking her feet up underneath her, 'and no it wasn't a bad day just a busy one. That and your brother is making fashion choices for me again.'  
'Oh?' Sherlock said drinking his tea,  
'It's nothing he said I could do with updating my wardrobe and he's right…except I can't afford it so bring on the credit card.' She sighed, 'what am I saying you don't give a shit about this.' She said waving her hand a few moments later she felt something being placed in it, looking across she saw a credit card,  
'Umm no…I can't.' she said handing it back,  
'Yes I can call it a loan.' He said seeing her shake her head violently,  
'No I said no. Now I am going to have a bath and go to bed, don't worry Sherlock I'm sure I will find something suitable somewhere, I don't know M&S or something.' She said taking her tea and making her way upstairs.

Barbara looked up over her glasses frowning,  
'I'm sorry Mr Holmes is in a meeting.' She said as Sherlock lent down on her desk,  
'I am here to see Ms Garrett.' He said, Barbara looked flustered 'I'm sure my brother won't mind.' He added smiling a little making her roll her eyes,  
'One moment please.' She said picking up her phone. A few minutes later Mycroft opened the door,  
'Sherlock to what do I owe this pleasure?' he said,  
'I need to borrow Sophie after work.' He said, 'and seeing as her day finishes at six I thought you could let her go a few minutes early.'  
'Do you need her for a case? Won't John get jealous?' Mycroft teased, 'I thought you would have learnt your lesson after the last time.' He said seeing his brother's body tense up in the same way Sophie had the day before,  
'She is a grown woman she can make her own choices, and yes it is about a case something I need her expertise with.' He said and his brother smiled,  
'Sherlock Holmes asking for help…now that is interesting.' He said seeing Sherlock scowl, 'well whilst you are here there is something I need you to do for me.'  
'I'm not interested in government trivia Mycroft.' He growled,  
'You want her then you take this case.' He said seeing Sherlock frown, 'and if you need her help to work on it then feel free.'  
'I'm sure I can manage whatever you have to give me by myself. Now is she free?' he said bored of being nice. Mycroft turned as Sophie emerged this time in her failsafe black skirt and white blouse,  
'Looks like she is. Ms Garrett Sherlock would like your assistance I have told him you may leave early just this once seeing as you have worked so hard during the week.'  
'Oh right, ok I'll just get my bag.' She said collecting her coat and following Sherlock out onto the main road diving into the cab feeling it pull away, 'I didn't know you had a case.' She said tying her unruly hair out of the way for a moment,  
'I don't.' he said before plunging the cab back into silence. Sophie fiddled with her phone ignoring where they were going until the cab swung down regent's street and they had to get out walking the short distance to one of the world's most famous department stores the bright yellow signs and heavy metal doors punctuated by the most daring window displays.  
'Was someone murdered at Selfridges?' she said confused,  
'No follow me please.' He said making his way inside hearing Sophie clip after him. She followed him through the perfume hall, then the food hall to the escalators ascending to the women's wear department where she was whisked to a changing area. 'I took the liberty of calling ahead.' He said opening the curtain waiting for her to step inside. Sophie looked at him,  
'I don't understand. What is the point of all this I cannot afford a single thing here…I mean this dress must be £500!' she said.  
'Listen to me. My brother cannot work with someone who dresses in Marks &Spencer, his clients need to see a professional woman I am merely trying to help, I called ahead with your size and got someone to pick out some choices.' He said,  
'Ok I will say it slower. Sherlock I cannot pay for these clothes.' She said trying to leave but he was blocking her exit.  
'As I told you previously call it a loan.' He said, 'now I will be outside.' He walked away sitting himself on a padded bench as a woman bustled into the changing room,  
'Now Mr Holmes said that you were looking for something for work?' she said, 'well he has your shape and size down to a fine art doesn't he…' she trailed off looking Sophie up and down, 'now let's get you trying some things on.' She said clearly not leaving,  
'I think I can manage on my own.' Sophie said trying not to seem rude.  
'I am here to do the lingerie fitting.' She said whipping out a tape measure, Sophie's mouth dropped,  
'I umm…'  
'Your husband said nothing but the best we are to kit you out top to toe.' She said waiting for Sophie to undo her skirt. She reluctantly pulled her shirt from her skirt and unbuttoned it seeing the woman's almost abject horror when she saw her greying frayed bra, within moments she had deduced she was wearing the wrong size and had sent someone off to find some suitable matching sets. Sophie tried to cover her tired underwear as the woman tutted and fussed around her making her try on dress after dress and skirts, tops, blouses, and shoes sending out those that suited her and packing away those that didn't. By the time two hours had passed Sophie wanted to cry, sit down, or have a drink or some combination of those three things; her list now complied four Diane Von Furstenberg dresses, one grey tweed, one red and white wrap dress, a belted black shift and another more elaborate black dress; two Cavalli dresses and a white and navy Elie Tahari dress; the woman had added in a navy, black and grey simple pencil skirt; shirts in multiple colours and some smart tops. To add to it she was now the owner of five new pairs of shoes of a moderate heel that were comfortable yet stylish and she was beginning to think she might have to set up a payment plan into her nineties to pay it all back. Just as she thought she was done and she began to get dressed stepping from the curtain she walked into Sherlock who was inspecting some scraps of material that were trying to pass as panties,  
'Mrs Holmes just a few items left.' The woman said, 'you haven't tried on the underwear.' Sophie looked up at Sherlock,  
'No thongs, no g-stings. It needs a back, a front and fucking sides!' she hissed seeing him smile, 'and you get no say.' She added turning on her heel seeing Sherlock poke his hand through the curtain passing her a large selection of matching bras and pants, 'this is insane.' She muttered taking them from him annoyed that she liked them all and they all fit.  
'So I will take these to the till.' The same woman said as she left Sophie to get dressed appearing seeing Sherlock standing next to the till fake smiling as the women fluttered around him,  
'Ah there you are.' He said smiling more genuinely at her seeing her look at him suspiciously.  
'You know if you are doing this because of the other day its ok you don't have to this is beyond a joke, we can just leave now…' she whispered into his ear,  
'That will be £6245 sir.' The woman said Sophie felt her stomach lurch,  
'Holy shit!' she gulped for air as she held Sherlock's arm for a moment, 'no seriously stop…' she said as he took out his card placing it in the machine entering his number patiently taking the call from the bank and authorising the transaction as Sophie watched wide eyed her mouth hanging open as he calmly took his card placing it away and picking up all of the bags.  
'Thank you ladies.' He said turning waiting a beat for Sophie, who was still clinging to his arm, 'Sophie.' He said snapping her back to reality,  
'Yeah…god yes…sorry…' she said as he made his way calmly from the shop hailing a cab and placing the bags inside. Only when she was sitting down did she let go of his arm and turned to him, 'how…where…how can you afford that?' she said,  
'I did a few jobs for some old friends who like to spend more money than they have sense I had no use for it so it sits in the bank. Then there is the money from mother which I never spend and Mycroft would never let me become destitute so it's all in hand.' He said,  
'That explains the bespoke suits and the £300 dressing gowns.' She said seeing him smirk a little that she noticed, 'I will pay back every penny…maybe it will take until I am eighty but I will.' She said,  
'As you wish.' He said waving his hand dismissively taking the bags into the flat and placing them down, 'there I will let you sort through some things you may wish to part with I apparently have a case to solve.' He said taking out the file Mycroft had passed him sighing.  
'Let me make you dinner…whatever is your favourite.' She said, 'to say thank you.' He thought about telling her he didn't eat on a case not that she had picked it up once in the last month still forcing him to eat almost daily so much that he was beginning to think he might need some new suits too. Yet part of him craved her cooking and the other part liked seeing her happy and it would at least make her eat which she often neglected to do because she couldn't afford it.  
'I don't really have a favourite but something simple a little messy…something that goes with wine…Italian.' He said seeing her grin.  
'I have just the thing.' She said making her way to the kitchen and opening some cupboards. Sherlock watched her as she stretched up finding some flour her long legs toned like coiled springs the hug of her skirt on her body before he shook his head going back to his work.

Sophie moved her laptop aside placing down a bottle of red wine the cork out and two glasses seeing Sherlock glance up reaching out he poured them both a glass and took his sipping it as she went back to the kitchen bringing napkins and plates,  
'No cutlery?' he asked,  
'You won't need it.' She said returning with a large pizza a thin base smothered with oozing tomato sauce creamy mozzarella and a selection of toppings in each quadrant. 'I didn't know what you like so I did a bit of everything, bacon, olives and ricotta here; peppers and pepperoni here; chicken, cherry tomatoes and basil and just four cheeses here.' She said pointing out each segment, 'dig in.' she added seeing him take a slice and folding it delicately into his mouth,  
'I haven't had pizza for about fifteen years.' He said seeing her smile, 'I am wondering why I haven't had it for 15 years.' Sophie began to eat as well feeling ravenous having not eaten all day. She watched as he finished his last slice licking his fingers,  
'You have tomato sauce on your chin.' She said seeing him flick out his tongue missing it completely, 'no come here.' She said reaching across placing her fingers under his jaw wiping slowly with her thumb her eyes flicking to his, 'there.' She said seeing his pupils boring into her as his lips parted ever so slightly the warmth from the fire and the wine suddenly making the room feel very hot. 'Have you ever had a girlfriend?' she asked seeing him blink suddenly,  
'Women don't interest me.' He replied seeing her pull away,  
'Boyfriend?'  
'Not really my thing.' He added, 'relationships…' Sophie sighed a little picking up her plate and taking it to the sink. She washed up quickly before padding to her purchases,  
'I guess I better get hanging.' She said,  
'You can use my wardrobe John's is full, I have only used a third of the space.'  
'Won't I wake you up if I need something?' she said,  
'I sleep like a dead person when I sleep which is seldom so I shouldn't worry.' He said clearing his plate, 'thank you for dinner.' He added picking up his violin and leaving her too it hearing her pacing around his room his door to his wardrobe banging shut before she walked to the bathroom getting ready for bed and then finally to the bedroom, John's bed as per usual reading for an hour and then going to sleep. She had only spent one night in his bed and since then he had still failed to change the sheets for the fear that the faint smell that lingered from her body would be gone forever and he went occasionally to wrap himself in that scent and on those nights he would dream. Not the nightmares of Irene Adler, Jim Moriarty and that forsaken afternoon on the roof of St Barts but of soft unbidden flesh and stolen kisses, fervent glances and warm caresses of skin on skin. Sherlock could feel himself retreating like a turtle into its shell as those feelings threatened his clarity once more and he rebuilt the wall that she had slowly chipped at the past few days; he knew in the morning he would be cold and unforgiving and she would blame herself again,  
'It must not happen again.' He said to himself in the dark cold room knowing that it was not only for his self-preservation this time but for the preservation of everyone he held close to him.


	9. A Mere Distraction

Sophie put the last of the papers into a neat pile and looked around her as she inspected her handiwork, the flat was now spotless, every last inch had been dusted and everything put away in its proper place. The dishes that had been piling up for the last week were all washed and put away in the cupboards that were usually bare. Smiling she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and looked down at her old t-shirt and sweatpants now covered in dirt, stripping off she tossed her clothes in the basket that was propped in the corner of the sitting room next to her folded duvet and pillows. John had been back for most of the week whilst Mary had been away working and she had been back on the sofa Sherlock using his bed most nights as he was low on cases and her back and neck were beginning to show the strain. Not that it mattered as she had spent most of her waking hours in the company of Mycroft ironing out the cracks in the British government. Sherlock had been avoiding her since their shopping trip as if he had exhausted all of his "niceness" in one fell swoop and now he had John back for his current case she was well and truly relegated to the bottom of the pile. She padded to the bathroom naked and turned on the taps in the shower seeing the steam instantly begin to rise around her as she brushed out her hair and made sure a towel was in reach; it was the first time she had had the flat to herself in a while and she was making the most of the peace and quiet. Her mind drifted to Sherlock as she washed the dust from her hair and face, his piercing blue eyes cold and difficult to read one minute he looked like he was softening and then he was back to his normal vacant self. He spent most of his week playing his violin, or putting dead body parts in the fridge; not to mention glued to his microscope or just moping around; he didn't engage in conversation, and she got the feeling he didn't like much having her around except for a few moments where it seemed he actually appreciated her more than he let on. Fortunately he was fond of John and respected his opinions either that or he felt guilty about the whole Irene Adler incident and that was the only reason she was beginning to suspect she was still here, sure that Sherlock would have forced her out by now despite showing her some nuggets of kindness. Shaking him from her mind she let the hot water stream over her skin rubbing it clean and managing to get round to shaving her legs for the first time in a week; stepping out she towelled her skin dry and hung the towel up to dry finding a hidden pair of her old black simple panties and slipping them on feeling the cool cotton grace her skin, grabbing her moisturiser she rubbed a layer over every part of visible skin feeling it beginning to soak in, she looked down at her clothes knowing she couldn't put them on yet and her eyes scanned the bathroom seeing his navy dressing gown on the back of the door, slipping it on she walked out into the living room and into the kitchen finding a glass and running the cold tap waiting for it to go ice cold before filling her glass sipping some and looking down at the kitchen table. Her eyes glanced over the photographs scattered on the table and she shuffled through them before walking back to the other end. In the middle sat a microscope a slide balanced on the platform, Sophie sat down on the stool the dressing gown falling open exposing her bare leg as she balanced on the high piece of furniture flicking the light on and looking down the eyepiece seeing a small chemical fizzing away, she frowned a little looking at the photos again and the answer came to her,  
'Hmm interesting…' she said turning her eyes back to the microscope.

Sherlock jammed his hands into his pockets after turning up the collar of his coat against the cold snap in the city his mind whirring away a million miles a second as he tried to piece together the scraps of information from the case he was trying to solve. He tapped his fingers against his thigh as he walked fumbling to find his keys, finally he slipped them into the lock, he noted Mrs Hudson his landlady was out all the lights off in her flat and he made his way upstairs slipping his keys in the lock. Before he had opened the door he took a deep breath rolling his eyes,  
'She has cleaned.' He said to himself under his breath. Every night now he spent tossing and turning until he got up trying to distract himself with work and now as he slammed the door to his bedroom he realised that wasn't going to work either, even Anderson laughed at him and he had had enough. He walked into his room looking around seeing it was untouched save for a pile of clean laundry balanced on his bed and some pieces of paper being placed next to them, he sighed audibly,  
'John! John where is my notebook!' Sherlock hollered seeing it wasn't on his beside cabinet and he walked into the sitting room. Sophie changed the slide on the microscope the image confirming her suspicions, ignoring Sherlock as he continued to bellow into the apartment. Sherlock turned and walked towards the kitchen the door leading to the sitting room stopping dead as he saw Sophie sitting at the table her eyes peering down the microscope intently staring at whatever slide was on the plate. Sherlock flicked his eyes over her figure quickly before scanning the kitchen seeing the dishes put away the evidence of the rubbish having been taken out and the fridge filled with fresh food, all of his neatly organised photos had been swept into one pile, his logical thought order disrupted by the one meddling woman who was now sitting here in his dressing gown looking down his microscope. The thought annoyed him, having been the youngest child and a man who didn't share well, and he felt the wrinkle begin at the top of his nose.  
'Where the hell have you put my things?' He said angrily he had been off beat all week and Sophie wasn't doing much to counter him apart from staying out of his way,  
'You're welcome.' Sophie said not looking up, Sherlock paused, 'someone had to tidy up this shit hole.' She added looking up trying not to be instantly thrown off her stride by his striking unique face.  
'No one asked you to touch anything!' he shouted his frustration being taken out in anger. Sophie watched him yank off his gloves tossing them on the table,  
'Calm down everything is still here.' She said vaguely waving to the pile of photos, Sherlock thumbed through them not really believing her,  
'They were all in an order.' He snapped again his low voice rumbling with anger.  
'It didn't look that way to me, looked like chaos of someone who didn't know the answer.' Sophie replied despondently barely looking at him now, Sherlock paced along the end of the kitchen unbuttoning his long coat,  
'Look I let you stay here because you are a friend of John's but even friends can overstay their welcome!' he hissed in a vicious way hoping the words hurt her enough to make her leave his home and his thoughts.

Sophie finally looked up raising an eyebrow as he stared at her his bright blue eyes narrowing as he looked at her,  
'Don't throw a tantrum because you are frustrated, John might let you get away with sulking like a child but I won't, grow up Sherlock, you are a man not a socially retarded child for god's sake.' She said. Sherlock pushed past her jolting her as he hit her shoulder with his arm making her stool rock forcing her to grip the edge of the table righting herself. Sherlock pulled the fridge door open,  
'If you have moved the fingers...' he began seeing they were still in the vegetable crisper box and stopping his sentence; he took the orange juice from the door, it was new, it hadn't been in there before he left, neither had the bread, milk, cheese, eggs, or the majority of the contents. Pouring himself a glass he slammed the fridge door hearing the bottles rattle, he turned leaning against the end of the table taking a slow drink before looking up at Sophie. That symmetrical face big aqua eyes now looking up at him framed by long lashes, her high cheekbones and a defined jaw, lastly her blonde hair falling around her face in drying waves, soft pink lips a perfect pout, not that it mattered…so why was he still staring.  
'If you want me to leave…' She said standing up and turning to leave, Sherlock flipped her round and moved in her path effectively pinning her to the table,  
'John would be furious, and that,' he pointed to the dressing gown, 'is mine.' Sophie looked down at the piece of navy cloth tired of playing this hot and cold game she forced the play, and so her hands moved to the sash untying it quickly, she looked him in the eye as she let it fall open,  
'You can have it back.' She said handing it to him letting her arms fall back down by her sides her body now on full view the only thing covering her up was her underwear; Sherlock took it tossing it onto a chair.  
'This isn't going to work. I don't find women attractive.' He said inches from her face not meaning a word. His blue eyes were cold and unfeeling as he didn't even look her up and down, he didn't make a move towards her, even his breathing was regular and slow, and nothing about his outward status had changed. Sophie smiled,  
'That makes sense…I thought you and John…' she shrugged  
'We aren't a couple.' Sherlock cut her off. Sophie pushed past him making her way to the other end of the kitchen stopping at the far end of the table and looking over her shoulder,  
'Oh by the way, it was the step-daughter, really easy if you think about it.' She said knowing she would get a response.  
'What?!' he said in the most offended voice he could manage his mind whirring around, he tried to hide his frank irritation when he realised she was right. Sophie pointed at the photo next to his hand, realising he had walked down the length of the kitchen in seconds looking down at the picture she was pointing at of the dead man the cause now obvious given the perfume molecules that were traced on the man's clothing, the matching of the pollen from the right area her childhood home that of her biological father the man who was the original suspect, the sample of her hair that didn't connect, the timing of the death was off and he had known it…but how had she?! Sherlock narrowed his eyes clearly putting everything together. Sherlock moved so fast Sophie barely had time to move her head as the tall lithe man walked in front of her.

Sherlock slammed the glass down on the table some of the juice slopping out over the edge as he pinned her in with his arms,  
'I thought you didn't find women attractive?' Sophie said trying not to smile seeing Sherlock was only a couple of inches from her face looking down his nose at her.  
'How?! Just tell me how…' Sophie rolled her eyes knowing it was killing him that she got there first,  
'It's so simple can't believe you didn't get this one. You were missing the vital piece of information that slide, that chemical that's reacting it's not poison, its insulin. The step-daughter, the type one diabetic killed him with insulin, injected it into him when he tried to sleep with her. She told him it was a drug, we know he was an addict right, well hand him a syringe, get him to inject insulin into his system and no one would ever know. The perfect crime, except he had bad veins and some leaked out into the tissues, that's why it wouldn't react with any reagents.' Sherlock stood there with his mouth open as she teased him,  
'But she wasn't there…' he said,  
'The man died an hour later, and she wasn't there by then…so of course its not a poison therefore the delayed onset means she had time to get an alibi.' She said, 'now excuse me I'm a little cold…being naked and all…' she said trying to move. Sherlock stood his ground looking her up and down leaning in, Sophie tilted her head down feeling his lips brush her ear a first so soft that she could have sworn she imagined it, she frowned slightly as she saw a distinctive bulge in his tight black suit trousers not even sure that his penis even had that particular function anymore; her eyes darted up to his scanning up his dark purple shirt seeing his breathing had now quickened giving him away his dilated pupils now boring into hers.  
'God all this turns you on doesn't it, you are a freak just like she said…' she said,  
'It has nothing whatsoever to do with the case, although I must admit I find like minded intellects stimulating.' He said meaning every word. Sherlock had had enough of ignoring what was happening to him and if taking what his body needed so that his mind would become clear again then it had to be done and he found he was looking forward to it.  
'Really well to quote you, "I don't find women attractive".' She said trying to imitate his voice,  
'I don't, you didn't listen, women, I don't find women attractive…' he repeated fighting the urge to roll his eyes; Sophie stared back at him licking her lips as she felt his breath on them, she glanced down at his lips pale and matching with his skin tone a stark contrast to his dark curls adorning his head. Reaching up she ran her fingers through it feeling him push forwards grabbing her hips and pulling her into his body kissing her hungrily as if he had never tasted another person's lips. Sherlock deepened the kiss his tongue flicking into Sophie's receptive mouth as she tilted her head, the feeling was warm and wet, but not altogether unpleasant; let alone what it was doing for areas below his belt. Sherlock had always been mostly asexual but since this woman had arrived his dreams that always consisted of formulas and ideas readily flicked to this woman. Leaning her back he pushed the papers from the table not caring as they bore no relevance anymore the case solved; he could feel her experienced fingers working on his buttons getting them open in a matter of moments pulling his shirt from his trousers and running her fingers down his toned hairy chest. Sherlock moved his long fingers down her sides as she lent back on the table pulling him with her her hands working on his belt undoing it and pushing his trousers to the floor with his black underwear; he peeled Sophie's underwear from her skin lifting her legs around his waist making her almost fall back onto the table. Sophie wrapped her legs around his hips feeling the dark wool coat fall over them her back arching as she ran her hands down Sherlock's body his lips and teeth now assaulting her neck kissing and biting her soft skin until she let out a low groan her hips pressing into his like a enthusiastic teenager, her wetness mixing with his as he rubbed against her. She couldn't take it any longer and she looked into his eyes,  
'Sherlock…' she whispered, he looked down at her the look in her eyes completely changed, he recognised it as lust and he felt a shiver of electricity flow through him making him harder than he already was.

In a swift movement he entered her pushing her up the table one hand gripping her thigh the other cupping her soft breast feeling her nipple stiffen under his thumb as he felt a noise evaporate from his throat coming out like a stifled high pitched grunt come moan. He pushed again feeling the contours of her body rise to meet his their stomachs pressing together making the heat intensify; Sophie gripped the edge of the table with one hand as Sherlock filled her with his length in every thrust making her body writhe beneath him, she could feel his teeth attack her neck again as she gripped his hair with another hand before sliding it down his back feeling the roughness of the coat tucking it inside and finding his hip holding it guiding him and using him to anchor herself to the unsteady surface.  
'Harder…' she moaned as she kissed his lips feeling their teeth clash the sweat beginning to pour off of his body from the heat of the layers he was still wearing.  
'Mmm ngh…ahhh…' was all he managed in reply quickening his pace and his force until she was clawing at his lower back, Sophie reached one hand up feeling it hit the microscope gripping the base for something to dig her fingers into, shortly after she felt Sherlock's hand take it's place his fingers entwining in hers as he pushed the last few times,  
'Look…at…me…' he stuttered, Sophie did as commanded her eyes connecting with his her teeth now gritted as she tried to breathe but failed.  
'Fuck…Sh…Sher…shit…' she said as she came reaching down and gripping his tight ass pushing him in one last time feeling his release.  
'God…' he groaned his deep voice reverberating in her ears as his head lay close to hers his body spent as he lent down on her in a heavy weight. Sherlock felt his breath return to his body and he looked down at the woman beneath him her eyes still closed, one hand resting on her chest the other still tucked on his back. Moving that hand to the table he stood up extricating himself from inside her and pulling up his trousers shrugging off his thick and heavy coat examining her body seeing the red marks at the base of her neck and along her collar bone. Sophie felt his body move and she opened her eyes sitting up a little scarcely breathing, leaning forward he moved her hair from her shoulder before he traced his thumb pad across the red marks stroking them,  
'I need to know what bruises form in the next two hours.' He said his voice now showing none of its previous emotion. As he began to move away Sophie grabbed his hand,  
'Are you fucking kidding me! If I was an experiment that will be the last time you ever have sex! Ever!' she shouted angry and passionate at the same time. Sherlock continued to button up his shirt glancing up at her,  
'Hmm…I don't do this other stuff…these you know feelings…it just makes you weaker.' He said matter-of-factly. Sophie's eyes blazed with anger,  
'How is this for weak!' she screamed slapping him with all her force seeing his head career to the right at the force; standing up she pushed him, in the daze he stumbled backwards and she stormed past him picking up her clothes and storming into John's bedroom, yanking them on she continued to storm out of the flat glad she could actually still walk before making her way out onto the street. Sophie turned her head not knowing why, catching sight of Sherlock at the window looking after her as she made her way towards the tube; in a fit of anger she flipped her middle finger up at him before turning and walking away,  
'If he wants to be alone then that's what he will get, selfish bastard…' she mumbled vowing never again to fall for the detectives charms.

An Apology

Sherlock scanned the laptop in front of him frowning before jabbing at the screen again with his dirty fingers running it down to the line he had gotten too,  
'Almonds…I didn't buy almonds! Stupid thing.' He said at the screen, 'fine no almonds…apricots…I have those…chop finely.' To this instruction he proceeded to half them and tossed them into the bubbling pot poking it with the spatula. Sherlock didn't cook, but it was surely chemistry right…nothing too it, just follow the instructions, however he came to find as he strolled around the market that he didn't know what half of the ingredients were or where to buy them and on returning home have the right pot to cook the tagine in; so here he was cooking in a pan too small with only two thirds of the correct ingredients and it was beginning to look like it was burning to the bottom of the pan. It had been seven hours since Sophie had stormed out of the flat, no one had visited his website, no one had come round to tell him about a suspicious death, he had realised John was not at home and he had watched all of the terrible daytime television he could handle. So on a whim he had asked Mrs Hudson what people did to apologise if they had upset someone, she had suggested cooking dinner; there was a twinkle in her eye when she realised it was for a woman, the woman who had been staying for the past few weeks. Martha Hudson liked the new visitor it gave her someone to talk to and to bake for that actually appreciated her efforts, she kept the flat clean, stopped the boys bickering and Sherlock wanted to apologise to her, which meant for once he realised he had done something wrong. She had given him her best apron and a cook book and sent him on his way; Sherlock had tossed aside the old fashioned book in favour of something different; he was an observant man but he didn't observe what he didn't need to, what people liked what they enjoyed wasn't important…or interesting. He sat looking at Sophie's suitcase wondering whether he could look through it but decided against it and tried to think. He finally decided she didn't like pork and liked spiced cooking, hence the tagine, and the mess.  
'Damn!' he said as he had drifted off again noting that the pot was bubbling over. Moving it from the heat he tasted it pulling a face, 'ugh…' he said putting a lid on and moving it to the back of the cooker. He pulled his microscope down to one end of the table and unfolded some fabric mats - also lent to him - and put some clean cutlery down with two glasses placing a wine glass in her spot and nothing in his. Checking his watch he saw it was already seven and the sun was beginning to set, 'where is she?' he said to the empty flat pacing up and down a few times looking at the front door, then out the window, finally back to the kitchen tossing the lettuce into a bowl whole and stacking some tomatoes and a whole cucumber next to it not realising it should be presented.

Sophie sat down on the park bench scoffing down her second packet of monster munch contemplating how dark it would have to be before she went home. She couldn't get the morning's events out of her head and now she felt not only used but disgusted with herself for being played for a fool. She shouldn't have let Sherlock use her when she knew he didn't really want to sleep with her, she should have known it was for a case and she was tricked by her evolving feelings for the cold detective. She took out her phone checking the screen, realising that Sherlock wouldn't call. She thought about calling one of her friends but there was no one else in this city she could stay with, she hadn't spent long in London in total and apart from John she didn't have many more close friends. Sighing she got up, now tired cold and stiff she made her way back to the bus stop climbing on the 74 from Hyde Park to Baker Street and finding a seat on the top deck taking out her phone and scrolling to her favourite game - scrabble - logging in and settling in for the thirty minute journey almost missing her stop as she became so absorbed. She placed her keys in the lock of 221B Baker Street and paused before turning it and making her way inside, she paused in the hallway picking up the post and sifting through it balancing some on Mrs Hudson's door handle before making her way upstairs. As she got closer to the flat she could smell something wafting from inside; something nice mixed with a tinge of burning. Walking inside she heard the individual notes of a violin being plucked in a nonsensical order; making her way into the living room seeing Sherlock sitting in his armchair his violin perched on his chest his eyes staring into space as he played the notes with his fingers. She made her way into the kitchen looking at the pile of dishes in the sink and the empty pots and pans on the side, one pan on the cooker and a wealth of used and unused ingredients on the counter top John's laptop perched amongst them. Sophie rescued the computer closing it and placing it on the table before turning her attentions back to the cooker sweeping all the rubbish into the bin and running the hot tap filling the bowl with soapy water doing the majority of the dishes laying them out onto the draining board, wiping her hands she looked at the bottle of red wine on the table perched next to the now drying lettuce and cucumber, she uncorked it and poured herself a glass seeing he hadn't put a glass out for himself. Sophie walked to the chair opposite him and sat down the action of her doing so jolting him out of his trance,  
'Welcome back.' She said seeing him shake his head before looking at his watch,  
'You were supposed to be home two hours ago.' He said standing up picking up the laptop from the table not registering the kitchen was now clean.  
'I stormed out, I know you don't know much about women but when they storm out generally they don't make set times for dinner dates.' Sophie retorted.  
'I made you dinner.' He said, Sophie looked over her shoulder seeing he was lifting the pan lid and frowning,  
'I noted…although…I don't know if it would have been edible.' She added hearing him drop the pan lid, 'and I already ate.'  
'So I see…been at the monster munch again.' He said causing her to just roll her eyes; she got up finding an old t-shirt,  
'I'm going to bed.' She began to walk past him but he stopped her holding the top of her arm gently and looking down at her seeing her look up at him her eyes angry, 'I said I am going to bed.' She repeated trying to remove his hand; Sherlock went to move the collar of her leather jacket to look at her neck feeling her retract. 'Find another guinea pig.' She finished walking away.

Sophie put the finishing touches to her make up and looked at herself in the mirror putting the final coat of red lipstick on before stepping into her black dress and zipping it up adjusting it so it covered everything, she lent forwards rubbing some more concealer onto her neck covering up the marks Sherlock left behind and made her way out into the sitting room seeing Sherlock watching his usual staple of bad TV. He inhaled as she walked in her heavy scent filling the room instantly getting his attention and he turned his head as she pulled her shoes on and dropped some things into a small handbag,  
'Where are you going?' he asked narrowing his eyes,  
'Out.' Came the single syllable reply,  
'Out with whom?' he asked again getting more impatient.  
'A friend.'  
'A male friend?' he said,  
'Are you jealous?' she said amused seeing him become annoyed,  
'Why would I be jealous of you?!' he spat, Sophie shrugged,  
'Well in that case, I am going out with a man, on a date. I wouldn't expect you to understand; its something that normal people do, people who function in society, unlike you.' She said, Sophie knew this was an unnecessary dig at him and she could see it wound him a little but she shrugged on her coat regardless, 'don't wait up.' She had lined up this date a week ago and she would be damned if a one night stand with a consulting detective was going to kibosh it.  
'Where are you going?' he asked again, Sophie rolled her eyes before swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out of the flat making her way outside seeing the cab waiting for her a man inside. He stepped out holding the door open for her dressed in a smart shirt and jeans, leaning in he helped her inside before walking round and getting in the other side; Sophie looked up at the window seeing the curtains twitch.  
'Hi I'm Sophie.' She introduced herself as the cab whisked them off,  
'Hi Sophie I'm David, so how do you know John?' he asked smiling at her. The girl was cute and from what John had told him about her she seemed to have a nice personality,  
'I went to school with him and then we spent some time in the army together, he was the doctor and I was the analyst, we spent some good times behind the lines and some not so good times in the heat of it.' She said,  
'Wow, that's intense.' David said, 'so what do you do now?' he asked,  
'They pulled me back from the front line, I can speak about nine languages and they said they needed me to assess all of the intel they get back in and plan operations, so I basically spend my day at a desk planning how to win the war…badly it seems.' She said shrugging telling him a small lie without breaking the official secrets act.  
'I'm sure they'd be further up shit creek without you.' He said looking out of the window as the cab stopped and opened her door helping her out of the car and paying the driver.

Greg Lestrade pulled out his phone,  
'I need your help.' He said as Sherlock picked up,  
'Where?' he asked simply as he began to find his coat pulling it on and taking his keys his scarf in his pocket.  
'186 North Gower Street.' Greg replied hearing Sherlock hang up,  
'Frith Street please, Chaing Mai, and then we will need to go to North Gower Street.' Sherlock said taking out his phone and scrolling through it cursing himself for not getting her number. He had a case, and he needed an assistant, he wouldn't pick his brother, Molly he would need later and he wouldn't work with Anderson, with John being away the most sensible solution was Sophie, so Sophie it was. Sherlock tapped his fingers on his thigh his sign of impatience, he was excited about the new case and going to pick up Sophie was a waste of his valuable time. The taxi pulled up in front of the restaurant and he stepped out closing the door telling the man to wait before making his way into the restaurant,  
'May I help you?' the woman near the door asked, 'a table for…two?' she added,  
'I am looking for a woman.' He said pushing past her and looking around the small upstairs dining area seeing it empty, frowning he huffed and made to go to the stairs seeing the woman again at his side,  
'Excuse me sir but if you don't have a reservation.' she tried to say seeing Sherlock wave her away as he jogged down the stairs into the bottom of the restaurant glancing around until he saw her. He stopped for a moment watching her deep in conversation with the man opposite her her eyes alive and her hands animated as she explained a story, she had a happiness to her that he didn't quite understand. Rolling his eyes he made his way towards her seeing her look up as he got closer her face changing to annoyance as she clocked him her defensive wall building in an instant.  
'What are you doing here?' she snapped her date turning round frowning as the man lent down.  
'I need you now.' Sherlock said as if nothing else mattered,  
'I'm on a date...sorry about this.' she apologised to David seeing him waft his hand indicating it was okay,  
'Hurry up come with me.' He said looking at her vacant expression. Sophie pulled him to one side hissing at him so she couldn't be overheard.  
'You had better be kidding me!' she said sternly seeing him look confused, 'I am not going anywhere with you, is it not bad enough what you have put me through since I moved in now you want to ruin my chance at a good night out.'  
'I have a case and John isn't here.' Sherlock claimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
'Like I give a flying fuck what you have to do right now, piss off and leave me alone!' she said going back to her table. Sherlock stood there for a moment watching her seeing her look back up at him before looking at his watch, she lent over the table, 'David I am so sorry, he is a little bit how can I put this nicely...special...his friend is away and he needs my help would you mind if we postpone to another night otherwise he just won't leave?' she said sympathetically, David glanced over his shoulder and looked Sherlock up and down before taking her hand,  
'It's fine, we can finish this another day when your friend isn't having a crisis, I understand...will you be okay with him or shall I come?' he asked.  
'No I will be fine thanks call me.' She said knowing it would be a fat chance of him doing so thanks to Sherlock. Picking up her coat she pulled it on making her way outside and sitting in the taxi waiting for him not looking at him when she felt the weight in the seat keeping her eyes trained out of the window as the car pulled away.

Sophie let the silence spread in the car as Sherlock checked his phone looking through the pictures Greg had emailed him hmming and ahhing making what sounded like noises of deduction.  
'I was having a perfectly nice time in case you were wondering.' Sophie said after ten minutes of watching central London pass her by as the taxi head northward.  
'Hmm…' was the reply that she received, rolling her eyes,  
'Do I have to be naked to get your attention?' she sighed,  
'Hmm…' he replied again in a different tone. Sophie ran her hand down his arm making his eyes flick away from his phone for a moment looking at her manicured hand before frowning looking up at her seeing her blue eyes staring into his full of something he didn't quite recognise, lust, passion, anger…maybe disappointment…sentiment…that was it,  
'Sentiment? Interesting.' He said,  
'Everything is always interesting with you; you can't just let something be, let it happen. Spontaneity is amazing if you just embraced it.' She tried seeing him glaze over a little. 'Oh and you're gone again.'  
'I think you should know my work comes first.'  
'A blind person could see that!' she snapped again annoyed at his lack of any emotion. 'You know what yesterday when we were together,' Sherlock raised an eyebrow, 'when we had sex, when you fucked me on the table…you remember that tiny detail don't you?!' he gave a curt nod, 'for once you were human, you had one feeling. I don't know if it scared you but I know you enjoyed it, that there was something more than finding out about bruising patterns.' She said,  
'Well…I…uh…' he said finding no answers. Sophie was on a roll,  
'I know you cry, you get angry, you get sad, I know that solving a case makes your heart beat faster. The same way I know you admire, like my mind…and you liked my body.' She said,  
'Why are you saying this?' he said confused, 'it doesn't matter.'  
'It does to me!' she sighed shaking her head, 'kiss me.' Sherlock curled the edge of his lip in confusion,  
'Why?' he asked,  
'Because if you don't I am stopping this taxi and I am getting out.' She argued. Sherlock rolled his eyes leaning forwards and kissing her on the cheek going to pull back feeling her cool hand on his face cupping his cheek softly, with a tenderness that he wasn't used to, no one had shown him much in the way of love, especially not tactile love. He went to recoil but found he didn't have the movement in him so he stayed still letting her fingers stroke his pale cheek his smooth skin flushing a little under the touch. Sophie let her thumb trail across his bottom lip and down over his chin pulling his face closer leaning hers in tilting it slightly to gain the perfect position in which to kiss him; she licked her lips feeling the breath on her lips from the closeness of his face. Firstly she kissed his chin and then his top lip and his deep filtrum before placing her lips over his bottom full pout letting them mix together; her fingers tangled in his dark curly hair as she felt his body stiffen a little before relaxing as she let her tongue flick out finding his lips. She traced the wetness across his dry lips feeling his eyelashes flick onto her cheeks as his eyes involuntarily closed his head beginning to lull to one side as he pressed his lips to hers. Sophie increased the pressure of her tongue feeling it slip between his lips first finding his teeth feeling them part as Sherlock's tongue moved between them; the first proper taste of him was phenomenal blowing her mind as she felt the wet muscular organ mix with hers an involuntary soft moan leaving his throat. Sophie became a little more bold running her fingers down to his neck gripping it her other hand moving to his thigh resting on it feeling his weight shift, her tongue found his as his pressed against hers mixing with an intense heat, she felt his chest rise and fall as he needed to take a breath the warm air blowing down her cheek; Sherlock felt his body warm from his toes to the hair on his head as the woman in front of him let her tongue play with his in a slightly strange way, a way he couldn't help but to reciprocate moving his tongue in opposing movements feeling her become more enthusiastic her hand moving to his neck another touching his thigh. The pressure of her fingertips making him shudder a little his leg tensing without thought as he shifted his hips so her fingers trailed down the inside, a sensitive area that had never really given any feedback. He realised he should do something with his hands that were still currently folded in his lap but as soon as he went to move them her lips were leaving his her head dipping as she tried to catch her breath. Sherlock felt her burning forehead against his lips and they kissed it softly; Sophie squeezed his thigh glancing up at his eyes seeing them flicker heavy-lidded closed a little his lips parting as he sucked some air in, he licked his lips feeling his trousers tighten,  
'Again…' he whispered in a hoarse voice.

The cab driver tapped on the window as Sherlock lent in again,  
'North Gower Street.' He said making Sherlock realise they were stationary, he turned back to Sophie realising she was already climbing past him onto the pavement pulling her cardigan around her shoulders realising the air had gone cold in contrast to the heat in her body. Sherlock stumbled from the car in a daze passing the driver a fifty pound note forgetting his change; Sophie took the ten pounds and slipped it into his trouser pocket, the tension of his trousers over his still semi-erect penis made him shift a little. His hands went to Sophie's waist his long fingers wrapping around them reaching her hips as his body moved towards hers; the blue and red flashing lights reflecting off of her face as the light began to fall from the sky as the night truly set in.  
'I can't believe I am saying this but you need to get your head in the game. You didn't interrupt my first night out in a year for this…so,' she looked back into his eyes, 'it's your turn to turn me on…go on impress a girl.' She said nodding towards the crime scene and Sherlock smiled. Sherlock made his way towards the crime scene seeing his least favourite policewoman on the other side of the gaudy police tape,  
'Back for some more freak?' PC Sally Donovan said, Sherlock frowned he didn't like being made fun of and as many times as the police force and the British government denied it they needed him, it would have been nice to get some recognition. 'Well, well a woman…who knew. We all thought you and John were at it like rabbits…' she said heavy sarcasm dripping in her voice. 'You know I wouldn't spend too much time around him if I were you he's mental this one.' She said her London accent obvious. Sophie smiled at the woman sweetly before taking Sherlock's hand,  
'I am not going to take the advice of a woman who can't save her own relationship, marriage on the rocks I see…and having an affair at work...' she said, the forensic man looked up, 'not with you dear…well not all of the time.' Sophie said raising her eyebrow glancing over at Anderson. Sherlock snorted a laugh from next to her smiling a little before Sophie pulled him over the line,  
'How did you know about the other man?' he said,  
'Do I have to tell you?' she said seeing him smile,  
'Brilliant.' He said realising they were on the same wavelength. Sophie felt Sherlock squeeze her hand a little before letting go making his way into the thin tall terraced house, 'Lestrade.' He called out,  
'Fourth floor.' They heard the voice reply, 'lifts broken.' It added.  
'Looks like we are walking.' Sherlock said making his way to the stairs.

Sophie looked around her as she entered the flat; the first thing that hit her was the smell. It was like acid in her lungs and it made her eyes water at the fumes hanging thick and heavy in the air; taking her shawl she held it to her nose seeing Sherlock cover his with his coat sleeve as he made his way into the flat. It was a familiar smell but she couldn't place it until she looked around her. At first it looked as if the flat was owned by an eccentric scientist, not unlike the one she lived with currently; on closer inspection she noted subtle differences. In the fireplace in the hallway sat a stuffed terrier baring its teeth to any who entered, a woodpecker in a glass case sat on the coffee table; shelves lined the walls crammed with glass jars full of a yellowish liquid inside them varying animals and body parts from humans and other creatures it seemed, now pickled suspended as they died.  
'God…' she said to herself as she looked at the vast collection in awe before joining Sherlock in the kitchen. There tied to the table in a spread-eagled fashion was a naked man his face downwards in what could only be described as a cat's milk bowl his hands bound in front and underneath his body the cord running down between his legs tied to his feet and this rope held down by another that went around the table. Sophie gasped a little knowing that people did strange things in their own homes but seeing it there in front of her for all to view was still a shock.  
'How are you?' Lestrade asked making Sophie jump, and she felt Sherlock walk over to her possessively,  
'She's with me.' He said placing his hand on her shoulder,  
'I'm here to help apparently.' She added sarcastically, 'although I don't know how much help I will be.'  
'Well I don't know about that.' Sherlock said, 'let's see.' He said motioning to the body on the table, 'tell me, how did he die?' He said. Sophie bit her lip a little as she thought her nose now used to the smell she bent closer inspecting the man's body,  
'No sign of a struggle, these ropes he could have tied himself but as he went to struggle they tightened. Means he was trying to untie himself…maybe to get some help, maybe he was choking or something. From this position if he landed incorrectly he could have suffocated.' She said,  
'But did he?' Sherlock asked. Sophie bent looking at his face,  
'No. He was breathing until the point he died…he…vomited.' She said mostly to herself, 'could have choked on it.'  
'Did he?' Sherlock asked again now sitting in an armchair tapping into his phone.  
'No…it was almost at the point of death, not before…and this liquid.'  
'Formaldehyde.' Lestrade said,  
'Would have poisoned him instantly, any more than a few drops ingested will kill a man but he didn't put it there…he didn't intend to kill himself else why would he have tied himself up like this? Just drink straight from the bottle. But no one touched him, forced him to drink.' She mused,  
'They didn't have to.' Sherlock added getting up. 'Look around you, you know this man.' Sherlock said, Sophie noted the awards, the magazines with his name on them,  
'Of course Alan Reed the biochemist most famous for cell manipulation, trying to reverse the ageing process stop mutations of cells close to curing cancer, but who would want to kill him?' she asked,  
'The man who was about to rid the world of age…surely that would create some jealousy, some rivals in the field.' He said pulling up his coat collar, 'Lestrade I need a list of his colleagues, his friends, lovers anyone who was connected to him in the last two years.' He said, 'text me when you have them good evening.' He said walking out. Sophie frowned bemused,  
'Uh is he usually like this at work?' she said,  
'The interpersonal skills of a gnat? Yes.' Greg said, 'you better go or he'll be gone.' He added. Sophie rolled her eyes making her way outside seeing that Sherlock had indeed vanished.  
'For fucks sake!' she said to herself before sighing and making her way to the main road; glancing to her left and right she tried to find a taxi, just as one began to pull towards the pavement she felt a hand on her shoulder, 'finally.' She said turning round, as soon a she did she felt another man place a hand over her mouth as the first dragged her into an alleyway bundling her into the back of a van the world going black as the second hit her on the temple.


	10. An Apology

**An Apology**

Sherlock scanned the laptop in front of him frowning before jabbing at the screen again with his dirty fingers running it down to the line he had gotten too,  
'Almonds…I didn't buy almonds! Stupid thing.' He said at the screen, 'fine no almonds…apricots…I have those…chop finely.' To this instruction he proceeded to half them and tossed them into the bubbling pot poking it with the spatula. Sherlock didn't cook, but it was surely chemistry right…nothing too it, just follow the instructions, however he came to find as he strolled around the market that he didn't know what half of the ingredients were or where to buy them and on returning home have the right pot to cook the tagine in; so here he was cooking in a pan too small with only two thirds of the correct ingredients and it was beginning to look like it was burning to the bottom of the pan. It had been seven hours since Sophie had stormed out of the flat, no one had visited his website, no one had come round to tell him about a suspicious death, he had realised John was not at home and he had watched all of the terrible daytime television he could handle. So on a whim he had asked Mrs Hudson what people did to apologise if they had upset someone, she had suggested cooking dinner; there was a twinkle in her eye when she realised it was for a woman, the woman who had been staying for the past few weeks. Martha Hudson liked the new visitor it gave her someone to talk to and to bake for that actually appreciated her efforts, she kept the flat clean, stopped the boys bickering and Sherlock wanted to apologise to her, which meant for once he realised he had done something wrong. She had given him her best apron and a cook book and sent him on his way; Sherlock had tossed aside the old fashioned book in favour of something different; he was an observant man but he didn't observe what he didn't need to, what people liked what they enjoyed wasn't important…or interesting. He sat looking at Sophie's suitcase wondering whether he could look through it but decided against it and tried to think. He finally decided she didn't like pork and liked spiced cooking, hence the tagine, and the mess.  
'Damn!' he said as he had drifted off again noting that the pot was bubbling over. Moving it from the heat he tasted it pulling a face, 'ugh…' he said putting a lid on and moving it to the back of the cooker. He pulled his microscope down to one end of the table and unfolded some fabric mats - also lent to him - and put some clean cutlery down with two glasses placing a wine glass in her spot and nothing in his. Checking his watch he saw it was already seven and the sun was beginning to set, 'where is she?' he said to the empty flat pacing up and down a few times looking at the front door, then out the window, finally back to the kitchen tossing the lettuce into a bowl whole and stacking some tomatoes and a whole cucumber next to it not realising it should be presented.

Sophie sat down on the park bench scoffing down her second packet of monster munch contemplating how dark it would have to be before she went home. She couldn't get the morning's events out of her head and now she felt not only used but disgusted with herself for being played for a fool. She shouldn't have let Sherlock use her when she knew he didn't really want to sleep with her, she should have known it was for a case. She took out her phone checking the screen, realising that Sherlock didn't have her number and even if he did he wouldn't call. She thought about calling one of her friends but there was no one else in this city she could stay with, she hadn't spent long in London and apart from John she didn't have many more close friends. Sighing she got up, now tired cold and stiff she made her way back to the bus stop climbing on the 74 from Hyde Park to Baker Street and finding a seat on the top deck taking out her phone and scrolling to her favourite game - scrabble - logging in and settling in for the thirty minute journey almost missing her stop as she became so absorbed. She placed her keys in the lock of 221B Baker Street and paused before turning it and making her way inside, she paused in the hallway picking up the post and sifting through it balancing some on Mrs Hudson's door handle before making her way upstairs. As she got closer to the flat she could smell something wafting from inside; something nice mixed with a tinge of burning. Walking inside she heard the individual notes of a violin being plucked in a nonsensical order; making her way into the living room seeing Sherlock sitting in his armchair his violin perched on his chest his eyes staring into space as he played the notes with his fingers. She made her way into the kitchen looking at the pile of dishes in the sink and the empty pots and pans on the side, one pan on the cooker and a wealth of used and unused ingredients on the counter top John's laptop perched amongst them. Sophie rescued the computer closing it and placing it on the table before turning her attentions back to the cooker sweeping all the rubbish into the bin and running the hot tap filling the bowl with soapy water doing the majority of the dishes laying them out onto the draining board, wiping her hands she looked at the bottle of red wine on the table perched next to the now drying lettuce and cucumber, she uncorked it and poured herself a glass seeing he hadn't put a glass out for himself. Sophie walked to the chair opposite him and sat down the action of her doing so jolting him out of his trance,  
'Welcome back.' She said seeing him shake his head before looking at his watch,  
'You were supposed to be home two hours ago.' He said standing up picking up the laptop from the table not registering the kitchen was now clean.  
'I stormed out, I know you don't know much about women but when they storm out generally they don't make set times for dinner dates.' Sophie retorted.  
'I made you dinner.' He said, Sophie looked over her shoulder seeing he was lifting the pan lid and frowning,  
'I noted…although…I don't know if it would have been edible.' She added hearing him drop the pan lid, 'and I already ate.'  
'So I see…been at the monster munch again.' He said causing her to just roll her eyes; she got up finding an old t-shirt,  
'I'm going to bed.' She began to walk past him but he stopped her holding the top of her arm gently and looking down at her seeing her look up at him her eyes angry, 'I said I am going to bed.' She repeated trying to remove his hand; Sherlock went to move the collar of her leather jacket to look at her neck feeling her retract. 'Find another guinea pig.' She finished walking away.

Sophie put the finishing touches to her make up and looked at herself in the mirror putting the final coat of red lipstick on before stepping into her black dress and zipping it up adjusting it so it covered everything, she lent forwards rubbing some more concealer onto her neck covering up the marks Sherlock left behind and made her way out into the sitting room seeing Sherlock watching his usual staple of bad TV. He inhaled as she walked in her heavy scent filling the room instantly getting his attention and he turned his head as she pulled her shoes on and dropped some things into a small handbag,  
'Where are you going?' he asked narrowing his eyes,  
'Out.' Came the single syllable reply,  
'Out with whom?' he asked again getting more impatient.  
'A friend.'  
'A male friend?' he said,  
'Are you jealous?' she said amused seeing him become annoyed,  
'Why would I be jealous of you?' he spat, Sophie shrugged,  
'Well in that case, I am going out with a man, on a date. I wouldn't expect you to understand; its something that normal people do, people who function in society, unlike you.' She said, Sophie knew this was an unnecessary dig at him and she could see it wound him a little but she shrugged on her coat regardless, 'don't wait up.'  
'Where are you going?' he asked again, Sophie rolled her eyes before swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out of the flat making her way outside seeing the cab waiting for her a man inside. He stepped out holding the door open for her dressed in a smart shirt and jeans, leaning in he helped her inside before walking round and getting in the other side; Sophie looked up at the window seeing the curtains twitch.  
'Hi I'm Sophie.' She introduced herself as the cab whisked them off,  
'Hi Sophie I'm David, so how do you know John?' he asked smiling at her. The girl was cute and from what John had told him about her she seemed to have a nice personality,  
'I went to school with him and then we spent some time in the army together, he was the doctor and I was the analyst, we spent some good times behind the lines and some not so good times in the heat of it.' She said,  
'Wow, that's intense.' David said, 'so what do you do now?' he asked,  
'They pulled me back from the front line, I can speak about nine languages and they said they needed me to assess all of the intel they get back in and plan operations, so I basically spend my day at a desk planning how to win the war…badly it seems.' She said shrugging,  
'I'm sure they'd be further up shit creek without you.' He said looking out of the window as the cab stopped and opened her door helping her out of the car and paying the driver.

Greg Lestrade pulled out his phone,  
'I need your help.' He said as Sherlock picked up,  
'Where?' he asked simply as he began to find his coat pulling it on and taking his keys his scarf in his pocket.  
'186 North Gower Street.' Greg replied hearing Sherlock hang up,  
'Frith Street please, Chaing Mai, and then we will need to go to North Gower Street.' Sherlock said taking out his phone and scrolling through it cursing himself for not getting her number. He had a case, and he needed an assistant, he wouldn't pick his brother, Molly he would need later and he wouldn't work with Anderson, with John being away the most sensible solution was Sophie, so Sophie it was. Sherlock tapped his fingers on his thigh his sign of impatience, he was excited about the new case and going to pick up Sophie was a waste of his valuable time. The taxi pulled up in front of the restaurant and he stepped out closing the door telling the man to wait before making his way into the restaurant,  
'May I help you?' the woman near the door asked, 'a table for…two?' she added,  
'I am looking for a woman.' He said pushing past her and looking around the small upstairs dining area seeing it empty, frowning he huffed and made to go to the stairs seeing the woman again at his side,  
'Excuse me sir but if you don't have a reservation.' she tried to say seeing Sherlock wave her away as he jogged down the stairs into the bottom of the restaurant glancing around until he saw her. He stopped for a moment watching her deep in conversation with the man opposite her her eyes alive and her hands animated as she explained a story, she had a happiness to her that he didn't quite understand. Rolling his eyes he made his way towards her seeing her look up as he got closer her face changing to annoyance as she clocked him her defensive wall building in an instant.  
'What are you doing here?' she snapped her date turning round frowning as the man lent down.  
'I need you now.' Sherlock said as if nothing else mattered,  
'I'm on a date...sorry about this.' she apologised to David seeing him waft his hand indicating it was okay,  
'Hurry up come with me.' He said looking at her vacant expression. Sophie pulled him to one side hissing at him so she couldn't be overheard.  
'You had better be kidding me!' she said sternly seeing him look confused, 'I am not going anywhere with you, is it not bad enough what you have put me through since I moved in now you want to ruin my chance at a good night out.'  
'I have a case and John isn't here.' Sherlock claimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
'Like I give a flying fuck what you have to do right now, piss off and leave me alone!' she said going back to her table. Sherlock stood there for a moment watching her seeing her look back up at him before looking at his watch, she lent over the table, 'David I am so sorry, he is a little bit how can I put this nicely...special...his friend is away and he needs my help would you mind if we postpone to another night otherwise he just won't leave?' she said sympathetically, David glanced over his shoulder and looked Sherlock up and down before taking her hand,  
'It's fine, we can finish this another day when your friend isn't having a crisis, I understand...will you be okay with him or shall I come?' he asked.  
'No I will be fine thanks call me.' She said knowing it would be a fat chance of him doing so thanks to Sherlock. Picking up her coat she pulled it on making her way outside and sitting in the taxi waiting for him not looking at him when she felt the weight in the seat keeping her eyes trained out of the window as the car pulled away.

Sophie let the silence spread in the car as Sherlock checked his phone looking through the pictures Greg had emailed him hmming and ahhing making what sounded like noises of deduction.  
'I was having a perfectly nice time in case you were wondering.' Sophie said after ten minutes of watching central London pass her by as the taxi head northward.  
'Hmm…' was the reply that she received, rolling her eyes,  
'Do I have to be naked to get your attention?' she sighed,  
'Hmm…' he replied again in a different tone. Sophie ran her hand down his arm making his eyes flick away from his phone for a moment looking at her manicured hand before frowning looking up at her seeing her blue eyes staring into his full of something he didn't quite recognise, lust, passion, anger…maybe disappointment…sentiment…that was it,  
'Sentiment? Interesting.' He said,  
'Everything is always interesting with you; you can't just let something be, let it happen. Spontaneity is amazing if you just embraced it.' She tried seeing him glaze over a little. 'Oh and you're gone again.'  
'I think you should know my work comes first.'  
'A blind person could see that!' she snapped again annoyed at his lack of any emotion. 'You know what yesterday when we were together,' Sherlock raised an eyebrow, 'when we had sex, when you fucked me on the table…you remember that tiny detail don't you?' he gave a curt nod, 'for once you were human, you had one feeling. I don't know if it scared you but I know you enjoyed it, that there was something more than finding out about bruising patterns.' She said,  
'Well…I…uh…' he said finding no answers. Sophie was on a roll,  
'I know you cry, you get angry, you get sad, I know that solving a case makes your heart beat faster. The same way I know you admire, like my mind…and you liked my body.' She said,  
'Why are you saying this?' he said confused, 'it doesn't matter.'  
'It does to me!' she sighed shaking her head, 'kiss me.' Sherlock curled the edge of his lip in confusion,  
'Why?' he asked,  
'Because if you don't I am stopping this taxi and I am getting out.' She argued. Sherlock rolled his eyes leaning forwards and kissing her on the cheek going to pull back feeling her cool hand on his face cupping his cheek softly, with a tenderness that he wasn't used to, no one had shown him much in the way of love, especially not tactile love. He went to recoil but found he didn't have the movement in him so he stayed still letting her fingers stroke his pale cheek his smooth skin flushing a little under the touch. Sophie let her thumb trail across his bottom lip and down over his chin pulling his face closer leaning hers in tilting it slightly to gain the perfect position in which to kiss him; she licked her lips feeling the breath on her lips from the closeness of his face. Firstly she kissed his chin and then his top lip and his deep filtrum before placing her lips over his bottom full pout letting them mix together; her fingers tangled in his dark curly hair as she felt his body stiffen a little before relaxing as she let her tongue flick out finding his lips. She traced the wetness across his dry lips feeling his eyelashes flick onto her cheeks as his eyes involuntarily closed his head beginning to lull to one side as he pressed his lips to hers. Sophie increased the pressure of her tongue feeling it slip between his lips first finding his teeth feeling them part as Sherlock's tongue moved between them; the first proper taste of him was phenomenal blowing her mind as she felt the wet muscular organ mix with hers an involuntary soft moan leaving his throat. Sophie became a little more bold running her fingers down to his neck gripping it her other hand moving to his thigh resting on it feeling his weight shift, her tongue found his as his pressed against hers mixing with an intense heat, she felt his chest rise and fall as he needed to take a breath the warm air blowing down her cheek; Sherlock felt his body warm from his toes to the hair on his head as the woman in front of him let her tongue play with his in a slightly strange way, a way he couldn't help but to reciprocate moving his tongue in opposing movements feeling her become more enthusiastic her hand moving to his neck another touching his thigh. The pressure of her fingertips making him shudder a little his leg tensing without thought as he shifted his hips so her fingers trailed down the inside, a sensitive area that had never really given any feedback. He realised he should do something with his hands that were still currently folded in his lap but as soon as he went to move them her lips were leaving his her head dipping as she tried to catch her breath. Sherlock felt her burning forehead against his lips and they kissed it softly; Sophie squeezed his thigh glancing up at his eyes seeing them flicker heavy-lidded closed a little his lips parting as he sucked some air in, he licked his lips feeling his trousers tighten,  
'Again…' he whispered in a hoarse voice.

The cab driver tapped on the window as Sherlock lent in again,  
'North Gower Street.' He said making Sherlock realise they were stationary, he turned back to Sophie realising she was already climbing past him onto the pavement pulling her cardigan around her shoulders realising the air had gone cold in contrast to the heat in her body. Sherlock stumbled from the car in a daze passing the driver a fifty pound note forgetting his change; Sophie took the ten pounds and slipped it into his trouser pocket, the tension of his trousers over his still semi-erect penis made him shift a little. His hands went to Sophie's waist his long fingers wrapping around them reaching her hips as his body moved towards hers; the blue and red flashing lights reflecting off of her face as the light began to fall from the sky as the night truly set in.  
'I can't believe I am saying this but you need to get your head in the game. You didn't interrupt my first night out in a year for this…so,' she looked back into his eyes, 'it's your turn to turn me on…go on impress a girl.' She said nodding towards the crime scene. Sherlock made his way towards the crime scene seeing his least favourite policewoman on the other side of the gaudy police tape,  
'Back for some more freak?' PC Sally Donovan said, Sherlock frowned he didn't like being made fun of and as many times as the police force and the British government denied it they needed him, it would have been nice to get some recognition. 'Well, well a woman…who knew. We all thought you and John were at it like rabbits…' she said heavy sarcasm dripping in her voice. 'You know I wouldn't spend too much time around him if I were you he's mental this one.' She said her London accent obvious. Sophie smiled at the woman sweetly before taking Sherlock's hand,  
'I am not going to take the advice of a woman who can't save her own relationship, marriage on the rocks I see…and having an affair at work...' she said, the forensic man looked up, 'not with you dear…well not all of the time.' Sophie said raising her eyebrow glancing over at Anderson. Sherlock snorted a laugh from next to her smiling a little before Sophie pulled him over the line,  
'How did you know about the other man?' he said,  
'Do I have to tell you?' she said seeing him smile,  
'Brilliant.' He said realising they were on the same wavelength. Sophie felt Sherlock squeeze her hand a little before letting go making his way into the thin tall terraced house, 'Lestrade.' He called out,  
'Fourth floor.' They heard the voice reply, 'lifts broken.' It added.  
'Looks like we are walking.' Sherlock said making his way to the stairs.

Sophie looked around her as she entered the flat; the first thing that hit her was the smell. It was like acid in her lungs and it made her eyes water at the fumes hanging thick and heavy in the air; taking her shawl she held it to her nose seeing Sherlock cover his with his coat sleeve as he made his way into the flat. It was a familiar smell but she couldn't place it until she looked around her. At first it looked as if the flat was owned by an eccentric scientist, not unlike the one she lived with currently; on closer inspection she noted subtle differences. In the fireplace in the hallway sat a stuffed terrier baring its teeth to any who entered, a woodpecker in a glass case sat on the coffee table; shelves lined the walls crammed with glass jars full of a yellowish liquid inside them varying animals and body parts from humans and other creatures it seemed, now pickled suspended as they died.  
'God…' she said to herself as she looked at the vast collection in awe before joining Sherlock in the kitchen. There tied to the table in a spread-eagled fashion was a naked man his face downwards in what could only be described as a cat's milk bowl his hands bound in front and underneath his body the cord running down between his legs tied to his feet and this rope held down by another that went around the table. Sophie gasped a little knowing that people did strange things in their own homes but seeing it there in front of her for all to view was still a shock.  
'Who are you?' Lestrade asked making Sophie jump, she felt Sherlock walk over to her possessively,  
'She's with me.' He said placing his hand on her shoulder,  
'I'm Sophie.' She said extending her hand feeling the tall grey haired man take it shaking it firmly, 'I'm here to help apparently.' She added, 'although I don't know how much help I will be.'  
'Well I don't know about that.' Sherlock said, 'let's see.' He said motioning to the body on the table, 'tell me how did he die.' He said. Sophie bit her lip a little as she thought her nose now used to the smell she bent closer inspecting the man's body,  
'No sign of a struggle, these ropes he could have tied himself but as he went to struggle they tightened. Means he was trying to untie himself…maybe to get some help, maybe he was choking or something. From this position if he landed incorrectly he could have suffocated.' She said,  
'But did he?' Sherlock asked. Sophie bent looking at his face,  
'No. He was breathing until the point he died…he…vomited.' She said mostly to herself, 'could have choked on it.'  
'Did he?' Sherlock asked again now sitting in an armchair tapping into his phone.  
'No…it was almost at the point of death, not before…and this liquid.'  
'Formaldehyde.' Lestrade said,  
'Would have poisoned him instantly, any more than a few drops ingested will kill a man but he didn't put it there…he didn't intend to kill himself else why would he have tied himself up like this? Just drink straight from the bottle. But no one touched him, forced him to drink.' She mused,  
'They didn't have to.' Sherlock added getting up. 'Look around you, you know this man.' Sherlock said, Sophie noted the awards, the magazines with his name on them,  
'Of course Alan Reed the biochemist who was trying to reverse the ageing process, but who would want to kill him?' she asked,  
'The man who was about to rid the world of age…surely that would create some jealousy, some rivals in the field.' He said pulling up his coat collar, 'Lestrade I need a list of his colleagues, his friends, lovers anyone who was connected to him in the last two years.' He said, 'text me when you have them good evening.' He said walking out. Sophie frowned bemused,  
'Uh is he usually like that?' she said,  
'The interpersonal skills of a gnat? Yes.' Greg said, 'you better go or he'll be gone.' He added. Sophie rolled her eyes making her way outside seeing that Sherlock had indeed vanished.  
'For fucks sake!' she said to herself before sighing and making her way to the main road; glancing to her left and right she tried to find a taxi, just as one began to pull towards the pavement she felt a hand on her shoulder, 'finally.' She said turning round, as soon a she did she felt another man place a hand over her mouth as the first dragged her into an alleyway bundling her into the back of a van the world going black as the second hit her on the temple.

* * *

Part 3 - The Daring Rescue coming soon...


	11. The Daring Rescue

**A Daring Rescue**

Sophie felt the ropes binding her ankles tighten as she moved them the world blurring into focus her head pounding. She could taste blood in her mouth and realised it had trickled down her face from the cut on her head; her body ached and she could feel her bruises beginning to form where she had been manhandled into the truck and then into the warehouse she was currently in.  
'She's awake.' A man said with a Yorkshire accent, within moments another man was in front of her untying the gag around her mouth,  
'Now darling we can do this the easy way or the hard way.' He said showing her his gun before leaning into her, his breath smelt of cigarettes and rotten food.  
'I don't know anything!' Sophie said as the man held a knife to her throat,  
'Tell me what you know about the death of the scientist.' He said,  
'I don't know anything, just how he died. He was poisoned. The police needed our help…'  
'Ahh yes the help of the great Sherlock Holmes. Well you are threatening our secret with your meddling.' He said moving her head gripping her jaw with a force so strong she thought it would break,  
'What secret?' she said, the man laughed,  
'As if we would tell you, unless you would like to know…we can then always kill you.' He said, 'consider this a warning.' He began flinching as a shot went off behind him; his lackeys turned instantly pointing their guns into the darkness one sending off a pre-emptive shot into the darkness hearing it ricochet off the walls.  
'A warning for what?' the deep voice rumbled in the darkness, Sophie recognised it instantly biting her lip trying not to instinctively scream for help,  
'Show yourself!' the man said firing again into the air but the man didn't appear. Sophie weighed up those in front of her and as she thought how to overpower one she felt someone untying her wrists, glancing over her shoulder seeing Sherlock unbinding her hands. Sophie heard the chair creak as she went to move her hands from behind her and the man instantly swung round drawing his gun, before he could fire she had clattered his head with the chair knocking him out before drawing it back and hitting another man splintering its frame into pieces. Sherlock shot one man who aimed at him leaving just the leader amongst them.  
'Consider this our warning.' Sherlock said as the man turned and ran,  
'You have to have the last word don't you.' Sophie said punching one of the men who got up again kicking his gun away.  
'Are you alright?' he asked, Sophie nodded, 'can you walk?' he asked seeing her nod again, 'then come on.' He finished taking her hand and running from the deserted warehouse not stopping until they reached a populated area; Sophie let go of his hand collapsing to the ground her hand going to her head instantly,  
'Ugh.' She groaned as her vision became blurred again,  
'You are not alright.' Sherlock,  
'No shit Sherlock!' she snapped the pain getting intense. Sherlock knelt beside her moving her hair seeing the full extent of the cut on her head and reaching into his pocket pressed his clean handkerchief to it seeing the blood soak through instantly.  
'We need to get you to a hospital.' He said, 'Bart's is close and people won't ask as many questions there.'  
'I can't walk anymore.' She groaned her legs refusing to move. Sherlock tried to hail a cab but as soon as they saw Sophie they wouldn't let him in, Sherlock growled in frustration taking out his phone. Three crisp rings and he answered,  
'Dear brother what can I help you with.' Mycroft asked,  
'I need a car.' Sherlock said curtly hating to ask his brother for anything knowing he would now owe him a debt.  
'Why?' he asked in an almost bored tone,  
'To take someone to hospital.' He said not wanting to give anything away.  
'They have vehicles for that purpose Sherlock they are called ambulances.' Mycroft said the sarcasm dripping through the phone.  
'If you watch me as closely as you imply you do then you should know why I cannot call one now stop being an ass and get me a car.'  
'Or you'll do what?' he said,  
'I will tell dear old Queenie what you did with her not so secret service a week ago, I'm sure she would love to hear how you almost got her favourite grandson killed.' Sherlock rebuffed him. Mycroft took a deep breath,  
'Tell me where.' He said beaten.  
'Hackney.' He replied knowing he didn't need to be specific his phone would have been traced, five minutes later they were en route to St Bartholomew's Hospital.

Sophie groaned as she came round for the second time in 24 hours feeling her back in pain as she lay on a hard metallic surface,  
'Where am I?' she mumbled, 'Sherlock…' she said in a panic trying to sit up realising she was attached to an IV line, panicking her fingers reached for it going to pull it out but as she wrapped them around the tube and began to pull she felt another hand over hers and another on her face,  
'Hey, hey come on lie down.' The voice soothed.  
'Sherlock…where…how?' she said, his fingers stroked her cheek as he adjusted his coat now rolled into a small pillow under her head.  
'Ssh it's ok; I will explain rest for now.' He said laying her back down feeling her relax. Mycroft Holmes and Molly Hooper looked at each other for a long moment before looking back at Sherlock,  
'Well that's new. I didn't know my little brother could surprise me but there he goes. Seems he has a heart.' He said,  
'Who is that woman?' Molly asked annoyed and a little hurt. She had been waiting years for Sherlock to look at her the way he was gazing at the woman in front of him his hand caressing her cheek as she smiled softly at him clearly relaxed in his presence. However long she had known Sherlock she could never truly relax just when she thought she was getting somewhere with their friendship he cut her down with one of his scathing remarks and the hurt mixed with the sorrow that he didn't return any of the feelings she poured at him - let alone recognised how she felt.  
'I don't know, maybe we should find out.' Mycroft said pushing open the door to the mortuary and stepping inside. 'So brother this is what you deem a good use of the government's stretched resources.' Mycroft said in a cutting way, Sherlock's blue eyes immediately locked onto his brother's placing his finger to his lips before pushing him away,  
'She needed help and there are people trying to kill us. Now how does that not qualify? I know what she does for a job; works for the army dabbles in MI6 and you always look after your own.' Sherlock said,  
'That's all is it? She works for the government and lives in your house that is the only relationship you have with this woman?' Mycroft probed seeing his brother's eyes go cold.  
'She is a friend of John's it wouldn't look good if I got her killed would it!' Sherlock snapped, 'now for god's sake be a dear and fuck off back to the monarchy.' He said turning on his heel running into Molly.  
'Hello Sherlock.' She said trying to sound upbeat and carefree. Sherlock looked her up and down smiling briefly his mind clearly on other things, he nodded walking past her making his way to the laboratories, if he was going to be stuck here he might as well get started on finding the link between the murder and the murderer. 'Do you need anything?' she called after him seeing him wave his hand dismissively before pounding on through another door, 'of course, you never need anything.' She mumbled to herself.  
'I think it is time for me to be going Miss Hooper, good day.' Mycroft said walking past her. Molly turned on her heel a few times adjusting her ponytail before making her way back to the viewing window glancing into the mortuary seeing the living woman laying out on one of the tables a blanket over her the IV still running into her arm.  
'Why you?' she said to herself shaking her head at her jealousy, she liked Sherlock but she wanted him to be happy…and if it was with this woman then she would have to just be happy for them.

Sherlock tapped at the keyboard looking through all the files reading the newspaper articles  
**"SUICIDE: Alice Bathini, inspiring physicist found electrocuted at home, dies aged 37."**  
One article read, he narrowed his eyes his mind computing, he skimmed the article words jumping out at him, information about what she had been working on the physics of aging, the physical aspect of cancer therapies it fit with what Alan Reed had been researching; the eccentric man obsessed with death and dying but mainly with prolonging life - he had a pickled jar of every cancer in his flat - so that he knew how to overcome it. Sherlock's mind worked on the connection; they were both working on a cure for cancer, they had come very close to finding the answer if the press was anything to go by, they were both killed by something related to their field. The physicist stuck down by electricity a force she had studied for years, not something she would have taken lightly, but could look like an accident, a woman found in the bath the hairdryer floating in the water yet it looked like the romantic scene had been set, candles lit around the edge of the bath, again not another situation where you would choose to kill yourself when it looked like she was being seduced. The night when the husband and kids were away,  
'A honey trap.' He said to himself,  
'What's a honey trap?' Sophie said from next to him, he opened his eyes focussing on her seeing she was balancing on the edge of the desk her legs crossed one swinging close to his thigh,  
'The murderer it was a honey trap. You said it yourself, it looked like a sexual act, he knew the killer intimately, trusted them but it could look like suicide but it was murder.' Sherlock said, he felt Sophie lean past him looking at the time,  
'Jesus was I out for that long I lost a day!' She said to no one in particular. Sherlock looked up at her,  
'Did you just hear what I said, the killer has to be a lover of the victim, but they are of the opposite sex how could that be?' he asked,  
'Have you heard of a little thing called bisexuality?' Sophie said, 'plus if you are a mass murderer how fussy do you think you would be about getting your leg over?' she added seeing him add this information to his brain. Sherlock immediately started flipping through the papers in front of him looking for someone with a connection between the two tossing them aside in anger as he noted the records were incomplete.  
'Argh!' he shouted, 'the police are useless!' Sophie frowned looking at his now two day old clothes the black circles under his eyes where he clearly hadn't slept at all,  
'When was the last time you slept, ate?' she asked concerned,  
'Let me see it is Thursday...hmm Monday.' he said as if it was completely normal,  
'Monday?' she said, 'right that's it no arguments you and I are going to get some breakfast.' she said,  
'I don't need food, it slows my mind down. I need to get back to the station.' he said standing up going to put on his coat realising it was still in the mortuary. Sophie placed her hand in his chest forcing him back into the chair,  
'I said no arguing.' Sherlock looked up at her seeing her eyes stern,  
'I don't need to eat.' he repeated. Sophie stood up her hand not leaving his chest slowly she swung her leg over his thighs before lowering herself into his lap.  
'How about I give you another incentive.' she added leaning in and kissing his neck feeling his body relax a little his hands going to her hips holding onto his lap sliding her body towards his. 'Tell me Mr Holmes how many times have you had someone?' she asked,  
'How...is that...relevant?' he said his voice breathy.  
'It's not so tell me anyway.' Sophie said,  
'Three including you.' he said,  
'3 girlfriends.' she said nodding in admiration, 'you know what I expected less I didn't think you would maintain a relationship let alone two.'  
'No three times with three different people once when I was fourteen on holiday in Aspen, once in my twenties and now. I didn't see what all the fuss was about.' he said flushing a little. Sophie sat back in surprise,  
'Oh!' she said, 'wow right okay.' she added noting his use of the word person not defining the sex of the persons involved.  
'I told you I am married to my work so to speak. I find relationships tiresome, time consuming and I am not good with emotions. Women don't seem to like that or men or children anyone for that matter. Sex is not something I need and anything I don't need to survive I do without. Less clutter makes for a smoother running mind and in my line of work minimalist works best. How boring it must be in your ordinary little minds where every concern is to do with what others think of you, well I suppose you have nothing else to think about.' he said in a cool manner.  
'But you must care about somebody, John, Mrs Hudson?'  
'They are useful.' he said stating the facts,  
'And what am I, am I useful?' Sophie replied a little hurt.  
'For now.' he said feeling her move, she shook her head,  
'What, who made you so cold...so heartless?' she said tears beginning to run down her cheeks. 'Do you want to spend your life alone?' she said tossing his coat at him seeing it hit him squarely in the face. Sherlock went to speak but she stopped him, 'If that's what you want fine count me out. I got beaten up, tied up, shot at and almost died for you and you don't care enough to even apologise.' she stammered anger in her throat tears now days on her cheeks, 'the least you could do is say you're sorry.'  
'I'm...sorry...' he said slowly. Sophie shook her head sniffing,  
'Not accepted.' she said turning and making her way from the lab the door slamming behind her, Molly looked at her frowning, 'you can have him, good luck!' she said pushing past her leaving her looking bemused.

Sophie gently lowered herself into the bath feeling the warm water sting her skin as her bruises hit the bottom of the bath making her wince lifting her legs instinctively gently lowering them again until she managed to sit down. She lent back trying not to hurt her back rubbing her head a little feeling the bandage itch her stitches irritating her skin making her sigh a little trying not to cry at the overwhelming anger and grief for the day that she had been through. Sophie shut her eyes for a moment letting the warm water envelope her the bubbles in the water cracking like rice cereal around her ears her whole body relaxing her mind drifting to Sherlock once more. She lay in turmoil, she liked him but she loathed him at the same time; her mind drifted to his eyes that resembled constellations and new universes of blue and green exploding supernovas that pierced deep inside her hooking onto her heart and her soul; eyes that looked at her with warmth and lust at times and at others a true coldness that ripped through her often paired with cutting words that hurt her to her bones and made her cry. Sophie wanted to know why, she had met his brother briefly and he wasn't much better, her mind was jolted from her dream and swirling thoughts with the slamming of the front door and the sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall,  
'Must be John finally…' she said to herself closing her eyes again after pouring some more hot water into the bath all the bubbles having popped. Moments later she heard the bathroom door open and she opened her eyes to see Sherlock standing in the middle of the room. She screeched in surprise covering her breasts with her arm her hand covering her modesty, 'what the hell?' she said her heart now pounding in her chest the sight of him his jacket discarded dressed only in his tight fitting shirt and black trousers.  
'I upset you earlier.' He stated, Sophie sat there her eyes still wide shaking her head, 'and I haven't, I can't…you cried.' He added frowning biting his lip, 'why do I care about you? I don't ever care…what is it about you?' he said to her making her shrug words still deserting her. 'I wanted to apologise.' He added,  
'Uh thanks now…leave…' she said, Sherlock knelt on the floor next to the bath his hand resting on the edge of the porcelain his eyes looking at her, it was Sophie's turn to frown her eyes flicking down to his hand…and his long fingers. Sherlock looked down at her long legs in the bath and felt something flip in his stomach,  
'Tell me who you think did it?' he said,  
'Oh no you want a turn on find another way; I'm not your porn star.' She said, Sherlock looked at her flat stomach and swallowed again feeling his dick throb. Sherlock unbuttoned his cuff slowly rolling his sleeve up until it traversed his elbow and he let his fingers slide down the side of the bath until they hit the warm water sinking inside. Sophie's eyes darted to his hand gasping as his hand touched her leg the back of his fingers sliding down the outside of her thigh before gripping her knee pulling her legs apart her chest now rising and falling in anticipation, Sherlock let his fingers move to the inside digging softly into the bottom of her thigh before looking up at her face seeing her biting her lower lip her head beginning to lean back her eyelids getting heavy. Sherlock moved his fingers up pausing as she moaned loudly, 'god! Oh god!' she moaned her eyes opening as he stopped his eyes confused and naïve.  
'Sorry…' he said assuming he was doing it wrong, 'I have never…done…this…I don't like things I don't understand.' He said,  
'You aren't doing it wrong…' she said, 'shall I show you?' she added seeing him nod. Sophie moved her hand to his placing it on top and helping him slide it up her thigh turning it so that it pressed against her sex with a longing pressure that she had dreamt about for the past few weeks. Sophie opened her legs as his hand moved further northward until she was pressing his fingers against her slit, a soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his fingers flick inside his nail scraping over her sensitive bud, 'there…just there…' she moaned as Sherlock stroked his fingers over the hard stiff area feeling her folds warm to the touch his eyes feasting as they darkened in front of his eyes as the blood in her body diverted to the area.  
'It looks different.' He said his fingers probing deeper making her arch her back as his fingers swirled harder giving him positive feedback making him continuing his movements his thumb dipping lower down feeling something contracting a little.  
'It's happy.' She groaned, 'Sherlock lower…' she gasped moving his fingers to encircle her now wet hole feeling him tentatively touch it slipping his fingers in with one of hers making her arch her back his long fingers filling her tight core contracting around them, 'yes, now in and out…and thumb here.' She said putting his thumb back on her clitoris feeling him maintain pressure. Sophie felt herself building to her peak as he teased her with his fingers pushing them in and out making her buck a little water splashing some onto his chest soaking his shirt. Sherlock looked down seeing her fingers grip his muscular forearm as he pushed one last time hearing her groan in pleasure as a warm liquid spilt down his fingers and her head rolled back against the tiled walls. Sherlock looked at her for a moment assessing her reaction her eyes glazing over as she gazed at him.

In a swift movement Sophie reached up gripping his shirt and pulling him towards her her lips finding his kissing him roughly pulling his body forcing him to extend his legs one hand still between her legs, Sherlock lost his balance falling into the bath landing with a splash between her legs. His hands immediately went to her hips pulling her body underneath his once again his mind switching off and his body taking over as he relinquished control. He cupped her face with one hand feeling her damp hair tangle in his fingers as she kissed him again deeper this time her hands going to his shirt undoing the buttons pulling the now stuck down wet fabric from his back tossing it onto the tiled bathroom floor her hands moving to his trousers slipping the button open and then the zip pushing them down forcing Sherlock to slip off his black shoes now soaked through kicking them over the edge of the bath. He could feel himself getting turned on by this woman and the fear of his body overtaking his mind began to make him panic,  
'It's ok, relax its just you and me in this room no one else, you can let go.' She coaxed feeling his body in between her legs; reaching down she slipped off his underwear leaving them floating in the bath before running her hands up his lean muscular thighs pushing them apart slightly seeing his eyes finding hers closing as she gripped his penis in her wet hand stroking him up and down feeling him grow in her palm; looking down she saw the thickness that she was holding and she had an urge to feel it inside her, breathing slowly she calmed her feelings, slow, Sophie was going to take this slowly.  
'It feels…nice…' he gasped his voice sticking in his throat. Sophie ran her fingers through his hair,  
'Touch me…touch my body.' She said moving one of his hands from her hip to her breast feeling him cup it squeezing it gently before flicking his thumb over her nipple feeling her grip tighten as a flicker of lust ran through her,  
'Mmm faster.' He said quickly biting his lip surprising himself at his own outpouring. Sophie obliged stepping it up a gear her lips moving to his neck licking and nibbling his skin her teeth leaving marks on his collar bone as she slid her skilled fingers down his shaft feeling his hips buck against her pushing her legs apart her hand hitting her still throbbing area as she continued to move it back and forth stimulating herself as well feeling Sherlock grind against her as his lips moved to her décolletage kissing her breast as his hand stimulated it hearing her breathing change enjoying their shared pleasure knowing it was his influence that made the change. He relished learning the new information as his hands and lips explored her skin forcing them to be removed as she attacked his chest again licking his pale skin her other hand reaching round gripping his ass so hard he growled and with one last pull Sherlock spilt into her hand his head collapsing onto her shoulder as his breathing became erratic Sophie moaning next to his ear as she came again the pressure of his body pushing her over the edge.

Sophie thumbed through the takeaway menus playing with the end of her damp plait,  
'No…' Sherlock shouted from the hallway, Sophie rolled her eyes,  
'How do you even know what I am looking at?' she said,  
'John always orders from that Indian and it is horrible. You have read the first two the Chinese and the Italian and now you are on to the Indian, the paper is shiner and it makes a certain sound, the other two are booklets…'  
'Alright I get it!' Sophie shouted, 'what do you want then?' she said seeing Sherlock come into the room towelling his hair dressed in navy bottoms and a white t-shirt his navy dressing gown over the top.  
'Hmm…' he said running his hand through his hair parting it a little looking at his reflection in the mirror over the fireplace, 'Thai.' He said, 'which you don't want.' He added. Sophie rolled her eyes,  
'Fine we will get Thai.' She said,  
'Why are you wearing make-up?' he said, 'you weren't wearing make up before, or…' he sniffed, 'that perfume, deeper, new.' He said,  
'Don't start deducing me.' She said, 'I was just making an effort.' She added,  
'For whom?' he said picking up the Thai menu and thumbing through it. Sophie shook her head getting up; Sherlock went to open his mouth again,  
'I am aware these are your clothes, and I am aware you know I haven't done my laundry it doesn't take you to figure that out. But figure this…I don't care what you think.' She called making her way into the bathroom taking a facial wipe and wiping off her makeup before padding back out into the hallway seeing Sherlock on her laptop, 'excuse me!' she said knowing she had things on there she didn't want him to see. He just looked over his shoulder as her hands clasped round the laptop,  
'You know you shouldn't keep work things on your laptop.' He said,  
'Enough…' she said,  
'Oh and those pictures…you should be careful people can hack into that.'  
'You mean you hacked into it. Wait there was a password on that file.'  
'Easy I mean a little more challenging that John's but in the end simple.' He said, Sophie sighed,  
'What food do you want?' She calmed herself taking some deep breaths before flipping the webpage back up,  
'Oh I ordered by telephone already.' He said hearing her growl ignoring it getting up and bending down lighting the fire ignoring the swearing fingers she held up behind his back. 'What happened to the make up?' he asked flicking through the paper seeing the fire begin to flicker into life taking the chill off the late spring air.  
'It isn't good for my pores.' She said, Sherlock looked up at her,  
'Shame looking a little washed out now.' He said seeing her narrow her eyes,  
'I need a drink.' She said getting up and padding to the kitchen finding the bottle of wine and two glasses,  
'Should you be doing that having had a recent head injury?'  
'You know what if I wanted another father I would find one!' she snapped holding her head taking in a sharp breath as it sobbed a little sitting down in the arm chair opposite the fire placing the bottles and glasses on the small table to her right before pouring out two ample glasses.  
'I'm in the middle of a case.' He said,  
'Which you cannot solve tonight, so like I told you before, you need to eat, relax and sleep.' She argued,  
'I'm fine.' He said, 'how is the flat-hunting going?' he asked,  
'You know how its going, stop trying to make conversation and like I told you before stop trying to argue with me you won't ever win.' She said looking up at the doorbell rang.

Sophie sat still looking at Sherlock seeing him roll his eyes getting up out of the chair mumbling to himself as he went to the door appearing moments later with two carrier bags full of boxes setting them down on the coffee table he rescued two pates and some mismatched cutlery returning to his seat. Sherlock removed the boxes opening them up, some fragrant Thai rice, chicken green curry, small bite size fish cakes, pad Thai, crispy chilli beef with broccoli, and two boxes of noodles and one of vegetables. Sophie looked at all the food as he opened containers having ordered a large of everything and there was enough to feed five people,  
'Did you forget how many of us there are?' she said with a mild sarcasm in her voice, Sherlock raised the corner of his mouth a little smirking at her sarcasm before holding out his hand with a plate waiting for her to take it before gesturing to the food. Not being able to decide Sophie started with the pad Thai and some extra noodles picking up two small fishcakes and some chilli sauce grabbing her fork and digging in. 'Thank you.' She said seeing Sherlock's eyes flick up to hers. The pair sat in silence ravenously tucking into the food taking seconds and thirds until their bellies were sated. Sherlock opened and closed his mouth three times trying to think up a topic of conversation but failing, suddenly he stood up clearing everything into the kitchen putting the leftovers in the fridge checking on his fingers,  
'Perfect.' He purred in his deep voice lifting the lid of the bin and dropping them in his theory proven. He turned pleased with himself making his way back into the living room seeing Sophie looking out of the window her hand resting on his music stand, walking over to her he noted her eyes glazed over looking as he did when he was lost in thought. He placed his hand on her shoulder,  
'Aronofski.' She muttered, 'Mikael Aronofski.' She repeated turning and walking past Sherlock finding his papers shuffling through them from Alan Reed's file finding the tiny piece of paper on a fellow member of the scientific community, 'worked in the same labs as Alan Reed.' She said, 'he was publicly credited as working on a similar anti-cancer project I remember seeing intel about a criminal network he has been involved with in the past but he has fallen under our radar for the past few years, used to be big on the nukes circuit in Russia but seemingly went clean.' She said, 'he went to the same university as Alice Bathini graduated same year from the physics department his second degree after biochemistry in the same year as Alan Reed. He was beaten to the top honours by the others on two separate occasions, Alice and Alan have worked for the government on everything from nuclear warfare, to safe bombs and the threat of biological warfare…do you think Aronofski was feeling threatened?' Sherlock's mind used the information,  
'These two can't have been the only two working on this…and why would he want to kill them, he was working on similar projects, not one of them was working on warfare any more so who was his sponsor?' Sherlock mused, he flipped out his phone striding to his bedroom, 'Lestrade I need everything you have on Mikael Aronofski.' He said finding some clothes dressing quickly and making his way to the front door seeing Sophie ready, he looked her up and down wondering why she still wanted to help him,  
'Well you won't work with Anderson.' She said hearing his deep laugh closing the door as he hailed the taxi, jumping in they sped off the answer within his grasp.

* * *

Part 4 - The Game Is On coming soon


	12. The Game Is On

The Game Is On

Sherlock slammed his fist down on the pile of papers with glee,  
'Another one solved.' He said as Lestrade and his men went in search of Mikael Aronofski. The link was undeniable, there in plain black and white CCTV images of him kissing both Alice and Alan in different bars securing their sexual connection. The evidence for Alan's sexual escapades was obvious when you looked in the right places, his internet shopping and browsing history, Alice's link easier to prove, she was after all deemed a woman able to fall under the charms of a flattering Eastern European man. Sherlock absorbed all the information he could about the case noting that Aronofski had indeed done everything Sophie had said, his involvement in nuclear war. He had tried to make contact with Alice and Alan in turn and conversations had been noted the topics of which pertained to money in exchange for secrets about nuclear and biological weapons the splicing of bacteria and viruses to make something that for all intents and purposes was a cure to one of the worlds biggest killers but in the process creating something that could be harnessed as a weapon so deadly that in the wrong hands could destroy the majority of the planet within hours. Everyone involved had been sworn to secrecy but the genetic code was out there somewhere hidden in a file in the deepest recesses of the British government no matter how many people kept their mouth shut once discovered time could not be undone. Sherlock felt Sophie place her hands on his shoulders,  
'Come on let's go home.' She said seeing him snap out of his trance taking a deep breath, 'come on.' She said again sliding her hands down his arms entwining one hand with one of his her chin resting on his shoulder feeling him relax a little,  
'Something about this isn't right it feels like it was too easy like it can't be over you wouldn t give up the power to control the world that easily you wouldn t make that many mistakes.' He said,  
'Come on Sherlock, for tonight a murderer is in prison and paying for his crimes, the world is as safe as you can make it for now and you need to rest that mind of yours.' She said into his ear.  
'I suppose sleep could pass some time these policemen don t seem as cooperative between midnight and six am.' He said,  
'After we release some of this tension of yours.' She said seeing him finally clock the sexual desire in her eyes as she looked at him. Sherlock stood up pushing her from the long office room in which they had occupied at New Scotland Yard for the past three hours and made his way downstairs stepping outside. All the taxis were in use and try as he might he couldn t find one to hail at eleven pm on a Friday night in central London. 'Come on we will get the tube.' Sophie said feeling him stop dead.  
'I can t go down there.' He said making Sophie look at him his hands shaking a little. 'It will take 15 minutes.' She said and for the first time Sophie saw fear in his eyes and he resisted her with all his body strength, Sherlock shook his head,  
'I will walk.' Taking his face in both her hands she tried to catch his eyes,  
'Sherlock look at me ' she said seeing his eyes dart about, 'look at me ' seeing his eyes finally fix on hers, 'what scares you?' she asked softly,  
'There are too many people.' He said,  
'It will take us an hour to walk; there are no taxis, take my hand I promise you I will not let go until we are at the front door. You can trust me.' She coaxed,  
'I don t like being out of control.' He replied. 'You are not out of control. Everything is within your control remember that, and if you want at any time we can get off and I won't argue I will walk all the way home with you.' She said meaning every word; Sherlock nodded curtly following her reluctantly inside St James's Park tube and down into the ticket hall.

Sherlock froze a little as Sophie pulled him towards the ticket booth not wanting to use the machines that were being surrounded by loud and drunk young people; they queued patiently as Sherlock scanned the ticket hall mumbling to himself: 'Man in his early forties about to go home to walk his west Highland terrier in Hyde Park, woman late thirties married for five years having an affair with that man works as her boss in an office in the city just been spotted by her friend, not a true friend - a friend of a friend. Two men clearly gay pretending they are straight, turn ups on the first one's jeans, new jeans but washed and immaculately ironed, too well for a straight man. The second touching his hand gently as they exchange tickets subtle glances showing his dominance in the partnership ' he stopped talking as Sophie took his hand looking down at her, his nervousness got the better of him, 'man in his late fifties taking his mother out for birthday lunch ' Sophie began to move towards the ticket barriers, 'would have seen a show but was too cheap to pay for the tickets, bought her a programme instead but she has played with the corners in frustration ' she beeped them through the barriers, 'he took her out for her birthday and paid for the meal but he is worried how he is going to pay it off, he is hungry - eaten a small portion but he doesn t want to ask his mother for money - wouldn t want her to know his business is failing but it is causing him sleepless nights ' Sophie led him onto the escalator hearing his incessant mumbling,  
'What about them?' she said trying to engage him his eyes swivelled to two people towards the bottom of the escalator,  
'Couple, landscape gardener and a ballet instructor, newly engaged, his mother doesn t like her only been together seven no nine months. The ring is fake - a good fake - so much so she doesn t realise it. They like to say they live in Chelsea but they don t just outside, their shoes imply a long walk from the tube station ' he said, Sophie guided him off of the escalator towards the district line bundling him to the far end of the platform that was less crowded hearing him continue to mumble to himself, she glanced up at the announcement board seeing that the next train was two minutes away. Reaching out she slipped her hands around his waist under his coat feeling the fabric of his suit jacket, 'Aren't you warm?' she said seeing him look at her a thin layer of sweat on his forehead; reaching up she unwound his infamous scarf pulling it open letting it hang around his neck before pulling it off folding it neatly placing it in his pocket. 'Better?' she said seeing him nod his hands moving to her arms as his look changed the noise and commotion on the platform melting away as he looked into her eyes her hands gently rubbing circles onto his back holding his attention feeling the wind pick up as the train moved into the station screeching to a halt the brakes slowing the train to a stop,  
'After you.' Sherlock said as she made her way to the door stepping on board feeling Sherlock hesitate behind her, turning she reached out making sure she had hold of his hand pulling him on just as the doors shut tucking themselves in the far corner she lent back against the window her bum perched on the seat come ledge pulling Sherlock's body in towards hers until his thighs hit hers his hands on her hips his coat shielding them her lips traced his chin and the world slowed down passing through to the next stop within seconds. Sophie pulled Sherlock from the tube pulling him down a long tunnel walking between lines, Sherlock honed in the rhythmical clicking of Sophie's heeled boots his eyes flicking to them tracing up her long legs until he reached her pert bottom, he tried to remember the feel of her bottom and realised he hadn't really touched it, wondering whether he could touch it now and before he could stop himself his hand reached out cupping one cheek his body hiding his movement as his fingers slid inside her pocket making her steps change a little her eyes looking up at his, 'as it looks.' He commented, 'firm pleasant overall ' he muttered hearing her laugh,  
'So glad it's not a disappointment.' She replied removing his hand taking hold of it again before making her way down the stairs to the final platform boarding the train immediately just making it as the door closed and it sped away. Ten minutes later and they were breathing the fresh air of Baker Street.

Sherlock's eyes resumed their position staring at her bottom his hand sneaking to her waist as she walked. To anyone else they looked like a cute couple walking to their front door but to anyone who knew Sherlock this was nothing like his normal behaviour, letting his guard down being almost human. 'What is the point of flirting?' He said almost abruptly as Sophie opened the front door hearing her laugh,  
'That shirt makes you look sexy...' Sophie said closing the front door blocking his path her hand moving to his chest, 'it's a little too tight, I'm not complaining...just saying, shows off what's underneath which is the bit I like.' She said leaning closer her nose and lips hitting his neck. 'Mmm you smell edible too,' she added kissing his neck her hands running down his arms and tucking inside his coat gripping his lower back pulling him in, 'and your ass is so sexy, I have to force myself not to touch it when we are in public ' she whispered in his ear her hands straying down between his shirt and his trousers finding his underwear and tucking her fingers inside a little her nails scraping his skin, 'mmm firm.' She breathed, 'you are so sexy.' She added. Sherlock swallowed seeing her lean back his breath catching in his throat as her groin pressed against his rapidly hardening erection, 'and that is the point of flirting.' She said wiggling her hips seeing his eyes close.  
'God god ' he moaned softly, Sophie continued to kiss his neck her hands massaging the top of his ass as she pushed him back into the door her lips moving to the smooth area of skin exposed in his open collared shirt, 'What do you want?' she asked her eyes looking up at his. Sherlock paused for a moment feeling his heart rate rising and his breathing become erratic his hands moved to Sophie's face and for once he let them take over cupping her face pulling her lips in kissing them fervently. He let his tongue find hers as his hands moved down her body pulling her coat off and tossing it onto the stair banisters his hands sliding down her back and finding her ass pulling one of her thighs forward feeling her lift it up wrapping it around his hips. Flipping her round he slammed her body into the door feeling her take his coat off tossing it with hers as he began to lift her body forcing her to grip his shoulders as he spun round making his way to the stairs his feet hitting the bottom step causing him to stumble one hand moving to steady himself on the banister. 'I want you.' He mumbed as she kissed his face feeling him begin to carry her up the stairs as she dug around for her keys again as he reached the top landing. 'God Sherlock!' She moaned as he fell through the door her back hitting the wall his erection slamming into her now hot pulsating groin. Sophie kicked the door shut lowering her leg as her hands ripped off his jacket following it with his shirt her mouth going to his chest hearing him moan above her head his hands finding the base of her t-shirt pulling it up with shaking hands tossing it somewhere as Sophie gripped his trousers pulling him towards the living room tumbling through the door. She felt her body stumble between the furtniture as Sherlock moved her backwards his hands trying to undo her jeans as she kicked off her heeled boots, finally he got them undone feeling Sophie lose her balance toppling backwards taking Sherlock with her as they sunk to the floor near the now dying fire.

Sophie discarded the last of his clothes tossing them aside before reaching down her hand finding his throbbing cock gripping it feeling his pre-cum lubricate her fingers as she slid them up and down with authority. Sherlock moved her hand gripping it in his sweaty palm before moving down her body unclipping her bra tossing it aside his lips moving down her skin until she squirmed beneath him her hands moving to his shoulders guiding his body to where she needed him most. His hands gripped her jeans and her underwear roughly pulling them down her legs and tossing them aside before sinking his body down between her legs feeling her rise to meet his as he entered her in one long stroke feeling her back arch her head rolling back on the rug as he thrust inside her his eyes flicking shut,  
'Fuck me Sherlock ' she groaned loudly as he began moving back and forth his hips sliding in and out as her legs hitched up onto his back gripping his waist as he pinned her to the ground holding her hand above her head pushing inside her his knees scraping on the carpet burning his skin,  
'Mmm ahh mmm harder ' she groaned,  
'Jesus! Argh, ngh ' Sherlock grunted pushing harder panting and moaning into the still air his hand thumping down on the carpet next to Sophie's head feeling her leg slip from one hand hitting the floor with a thud. She reached down gripping his ass pushing him in harder until she let out a mangled half yelp biting her lip as he bit down on the already bruised part of her neck. Sherlock licked it before licking up her neck finding her lips growling audibly as she bit his bottom lip nibbling on it a moment before taking it into her mouth her tongue finding his. Sophie gasped a little as her back began to scuff against the carpet feeling she was close but Sherlock was a little behind,  
'Slower ' she commanded taking his face in her hands feeling him slow down as she tensed around him,  
'Sophie ' he whispered softly as he gazed into her eyes feeling her trying her best not to contract around his thick shaft, 'Deep er ' she hissed through clenched teeth holding herself back feeling him slide his full length inside her until she let out a soft cry of pleasure, 'Close ' he mumbled pushing in and out a few more times her nails digging into his palm her other hand on his sweaty ass as he pushed one last time,  
'God Sherlock god!' she moaned as he swore loudly feeling himself finally spill inside of her his body spent. Sherlock collapsed partially on top of her as they tried to breathe; rapidly they were forced to return to their senses as there was a sharp wrap on the door. 'Shit!' Sophie hissed pushing him off sitting up trying to find a scrap of littered clothing hearing the person knock again a little louder,  
'Door! Get the door!' she added finding his shirt and pulling it over her bare breasts tossing his navy dressing gown to him seeing him pull it on tying the sash around his slender waist as he went to the door pulling it open barely flicking Sophie's clothing from view, he picked up a glass of water from one of the tables pouring some into his hand making his hair damp and finding a towel rubbing it a little before opening the door,  
'Ahh Mrs Hudson may I help you?' he said knowing his face was red hoping she wouldn t notice,  
'I heard some banging and crashing and a lot of bad language I wondered what was going on up here and someone left your coats downstairs.' She said trying to peep round him. Sherlock took the coats from her hand tossing them onto the table,  
'I knocked something over couldn t find all the bits but its all clean now. Made a bit of a mess hence the shower.' He lied seeing her narrow her eyes. 'Well thanks for the concern; I need to get dressed now, good afternoon.' He said closing the door in her face waiting for a moment until she walked away exhaling a deep breath and making his way back into the living room seeing Sophie had disappeared, 'Sophie?' he said sitting down in his leather armchair leaning his head back for a moment for the first time feeling it clear from the usual chatter of information that circled round it. His eyes opened as he heard the clipping of heels on the wooden floor and he focused on the noise seeing Sophie's long legs as she walked towards him in towering stilettos her body hidden by his shirt buttoned up loosely. He could barely breathe as he looked at her,  
'Yes you wanted me?' she said in her most seductive voice. 'Get over here now.' He commanded his eyes completely serious. He watched the swell of her breasts the hint of sheer panties under his shirt as she moved her legs across the room; standing in front of him she placed her hand on his shoulder leaning forwards feeling him reach up undoing the buttons letting the white cotton fall open swallowing his mouth dry as he saw her dark nipples through the sheer pale pink of her lace bra, his eyes flicked down her body seeing the small patch of hair between her legs the French knickers framing her thighs perfectly. Sherlock reached up pulling her into his lap sinking his face into her loose wavy hair, 'again?' he asked his voice gruff and low.  
'Always ' she growled seeing him smile.

Sophie stirred as she heard the front door close downstairs and she drew the covers instinctively higher feeling the chill in the air from where the window had been left open. She felt Sherlock breathe deeply and rhythmically beneath her as she moved her head looking at the time seeing it was just past midnight. Sophie realised that the front door to the flat was opening and her heart rate shot up at the noise of a set of keys being dropped and a man mumbling to himself as fingers scraped the carpet to retrieve them. Her eyes swivelled to one of Sherlock's t-shirts and she picked it up trying not to wake him feeling his arm loop round her waist pulling her back down, she snuffled a little into his chest as she tried to push away from him her hand on his muscular pecs,  
'Don t leave me in the dark mummy ' he mumbled, 'don t leave me alone ' he continued. Sophie opened her eyes as she lent next to him moving the hair from his face, 'I don t want to be alone, it doesn t protect me it scares me Mycroft ' he frowned as he slept, 'Mycroft don t let him take me away again, don t leave me alone with him ' 'Sherlock Sherlock wake up, it's Sophie.' She said into his ear kissing the patch of skin below his temple, 'wake up sweetie it s a bad dream.' She coaxed feeling him begin to move away from what was obviously scaring him. Suddenly his eyes opened looking around him his senses slowly telling him where he was safe in bed a concerned pair of eyes looking at him. 'John's home.' He said sitting up forcibly pushing her off of him, Sophie followed him as his naked figure moved across the room with cat like speed dressing as he went before pulling the door open leaving her alone in his bed the previous actions forgotten in a heartbeat. Yet she couldn t forget the mumblings of his dreams, what had he meant by what he had said; getting up she pulled on her panties and some shorts and padded out to the living room where John had dumped his suitcase and was now getting a glass of water,  
'Hi Sophie, sorry did I wake you? Where did you come from?' he said looking down the landing towards the bedrooms,  
'I'm sleeping in Sherlock's room he doesn t sleep anyway so why not use the bed.' She shrugged. John nodded in agreement drinking his water his eyes flicking between Sherlock who was now staring out of the window twiddling his violin bow in his hand and Sophie who had sat down on the sofa and began to flick through yesterday's paper neither of them saying a word to each other. John walked towards his stack of post on the mantelpiece tripping over the rug in front of the fire, 'Bloody rug, doesn t usually stick up.' He said frowning rummaging through the bills, 'you know we need to pay some of these.' He said noting some of them had been there since he had left.  
'Speaking of money some of us have work in the morning I am off to bed.' Sophie said getting up and making her way back to Sherlock's room closing the door pressing her ear to it,  
'So I assume you two are still not really speaking. You know Sherlock would it hurt you to be nice to her? She's had a rough time the past few years what with her brother dying of cancer, her parents getting divorced, almost dying herself as a prisoner of war. She has come here to try and get some normality back, work 9 to 5 have a life and unfortunately she has to deal with your mood swings.'  
'None of those things were my fault.' Sherlock said shrugging his mind now refreshed from a little rest was working overtime; he was a little annoyed with himself for losing time to his emotions and he told himself to focus back on his work trying to compute a sensible trajectory for the serial killer to continue upon.

Sophie crept into the living room zipping up the back of her charcoal pencil skirt her heels in her hand her sheer stockings not making a sound on the floor, she made her way to the kitchen before stopping dead seeing Lestrade and Sherlock sitting round the kitchen table,  
'I told you there are more people in danger, we caught one killer but it doesn t make sense, the link isn't over.'  
'Sherlock I cannot arrest someone without evidence you know that.' Greg said seeing Sherlock bang his cup down on the table the caffeine already working round his system. 'Argh this is ridiculous! Come on Lestrade! Bring him in already.' Sherlock shouted pacing straight into Sophie's path knocking the box of granola from her hand,  
'Sherlock! Come on Greg's right you need to catch him in the act or wait for him to make a mistake.' She said trying to reason with him,  
'Unless we draw him into making a mistake.' Sherlock said seeing her roll her eyes putting the cereal down, 'I am going to get something on the way to work; I am not getting involved in all of this.' She said picking up her handbag and her jacket and walking past John, 'Leaving early?' he said looking at his watch seeing she was trying to get dressed as she made her way to the stairs. 'Sherlock ' she said rolling her eyes, 'wants to trick this serial killer and I for one am not going to be a part of that.'  
'He's harmless really he gets a bit intense I know that and I apologise but underneath it all he means well.' John said,  
'Did he tell you that I got knocked out, beaten up, tied up and almost shot dead because of his obsession with always being right. I am moving out John as soon as I find somewhere ' she said holding up the local paper the property section on display. ' He didn t tell me about that.' John said touching her arm, Sophie shuddered a little pulling away as the memory of it haunted her slightly mingling with the memories of her capture and torture in Afghanistan the pressure on her bruises from that event and Sherlock's hands still raw on her arms,  
'Look it doesn t matter just don t let him get hurt John he needs you more than anyone even though he doesn t admit it.' She said, hearing Sherlock shout,  
'John! JOHN! He made a mistake come on no time to waste.' Sherlock said his scarf already on as he walked into the living room seeing John looking at Sophie before turning to look at him his hands on his hips,  
'You know what you can do this on your own.' He said, 'I have to go to work, some of us have to pay the bills around here.' He said following Sophie, 'hey Soph wait up I will come with you.' John said picking up his keys and his wallet slamming the door behind him leaving Sherlock alone. 'There is always Anderson.' Greg said walking past him seeing his look and shrugging, 'just a suggestion.' He added as Sherlock followed him from the door back to being alone but with the game very much on again. 


	13. Alone Protects Me

Sherlock sifted through the papers on Molly's desk, the man had drowned but his body had only been in the water less than an hour however he was drowned four hours prior to this and in salt water. Traces of plant life were found lodged in his throat but not anything that could be found in the local coastal waters, but from an aquarium full of plant species that could only be found in once place.  
'Perfect…he has made his first mistake.' He said steepling his fingers.  
'What is perfect?' Molly said placing his coffee down. She was glad that he hasn't brought the woman with him; she had wanted desperately to talk about what his connection was with Sophie but she had found neither the time nor the guts to start up that conversation. Sherlock picked up his coat,  
'No time for coffee Molly, a mistake! He made a mistake!'  
'What mistake? Sherlock? Where are you going?' she asked,  
'To Scotland Yard.' He said, 'oh this is brilliant.' He exclaimed jumping up and down a little before pushing past her, 'Lestrade, Aronofski was a pawn, hired muscle.' He said hailing a cab.  
'How do you know this?'  
'I will explain when I get there.' He said not wanting to miss his face when Lestrade knew how easy it all was.

John tapped his pen on the desk as his patient left, he felt bad for earlier for abandoning Sherlock but every so often he was annoyed with the fact he always assumed the universe resolved around him; he smiled as one of the practice receptionist brought him a cup of coffee,  
'Go on then where are they?' he said with a smile, the woman whipped out a stack of prescriptions for him to sign,  
'You are a saint.' She said putting them down. John thanked her for the coffee signed five and called in the next patient ignoring his phone as he received a text message.

Sherlock frowned as he checked his phone seeing he had no reply, growling in annoyance he shoved it back in his pocket staring out of the window waiting for the taxi to arrive.

Sophie flicked her eyes down from her computer seeing her phone flashing and buzzing across the desk, sighing she pulled off her headphones pressing pause on the meeting she was trying to transcribe picking it up frowning as she saw Sherlock's number throwing it back down glancing up to see that Mycroft hadn't noticed.  
'No I am not being sucked into you again.' She said putting her headphones back on and pressing play hearing the words flow into her ears mostly inane nonsense. Her eyes flicked to the phone,  
"Come at once if convenient…if inconvenient come anyway…SH" the text message read. She looked back to her computer tapping her pen on the pad of paper her mind whirring away,  
'Don't do it…don't…turn it off…' she said picking up her phone and looking at the message again, she felt a feeling stir inside of her mixed with hideous memories, the feeling of excitement at the promise of something dangerous she growled at herself a little before tossing her phone in her bag and stuffing it under the desk turning her attentions back to her work looking up seeing Mycroft milling about in his office knowing she couldn't escape anyway.

Sherlock strode into Scotland Yard past the front desk ignoring the security gate and hopping over it hearing the metal detector go off behind him,  
'Excuse me sir!' someone shouted,  
'I am here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade.' Sherlock said waving him away. Heading to the lifts and stepping inside pressing the button to his floor and waiting for it to ascend,  
'Sherlock about time.' Greg said as Sherlock swept into his office,  
'Detective Inspector the serial killer is Luca Valan it makes sense he is the only one with the connections to hire the killers, Aronofski and this time Giovanni Maletta, hired recently to work in the lab with our newly deceased geneticist Christopher James. But his credentials don't match up; the man was drowned in salt water with sea grass in his lungs a plant only found in salt water, the salt water in his lungs which matched the chemical composition of that in the aquarium at the research centre where he worked. Maletta left evidence of his conversations with Valan in a notebook which he kept locked in his desk drawer, third one down on the left to be precise…'  
'And why does Luca Valan want these three men dead?'  
'Why does that matter, what matters is that he does.' Sherlock said, 'and I have given you enough evidence to arrest them.' He said clapping his hands in glee. Lestrade made a motion to his men who were all sitting at their desks gawping at the man who had solved the case they had been working on for almost a week now,  
'Come on move! We have two men to arrest.' He shouted seeing them all get up and scurry away, 'you better be right Sherlock…you better not have missed anything.' He added seeing Sherlock raise an eyebrow,  
'Do I ever?' he replied. 'Well now that's solved any more mysteries you need some help with…' he quipped. Greg shook his head,  
'Why don't you go home and sleep, rest, eat whatever it is you do when you solve one.' He said, Sherlock looked at him blankly before biting his lower lip sucking in the air through his teeth.  
'Right, well then…' he said seeing Greg begin to make his move to the door seeing that he was expected to follow him, doing so he exited the building climbing into a cab sitting there for a moment,  
'Address?' the cabbie said, Sherlock looked at him for a moment, should he go and see John or Sophie…what did he do in these moments. He had nothing he was working on, no case, no experiment, nothing - in short Sherlock Holmes was at a loose end and no friends to spend the moment with. Other normal people would call up somebody and suggest going out for a drink, or dinner to celebrate the moment of genius but for those people who knew Sherlock and whom he considered his friends were tired of him showing off, and if they weren't tired of him they were in work which didn't help. Whipping out his phone he got out of the taxi apologising for wasting the man's time,  
"Bored…stop me shooting the wall…meet me at St Pancras."  
He typed sending it to the two people who didn't tire of him quite as quickly as everyone else and began to make his way slowly there.

Sophie finished her file feeling her bag vibrate against her foot ignoring it she felt it buzz again picking it up she found her phone and looked at it seeing a text from Sherlock and then a text from John,  
"Honestly can't he be alone anymore? I thought he said alone protected him and now he wants to be friends. I am stuck at work and he is bordering on incessant. Save me…"  
It read Sophie smiled,  
"I am just about finished here, was going to go flat hunting I might take him see if I can put him off ever trying to use us to help his boredom ever again xxx"  
Dropping the phone back into her bag and picking up her pile of papers from estate agents she got up from her desk,  
'Mr Holmes I have left that meeting transcript on the desk, I am going to be off now…flats to find.' She said waving the stack of properties at him, she walked to the door seeing him nod behind her waving her out releasing the door to let her go. Sophie made it to the pavement before flipping out her phone,  
"I'll be there in 15..." she typed sending it to Sherlock. She tucked her phone into her handbag and fished out her oyster card swiping herself through the tube barrier and made her way down immersing herself in the sweaty hustle and bustle that was the London underground system. Ten minutes later she was released again into the glorious refurbished ticket hall in St Pancras station the pale blue rafters stretching out above her head the glass ceiling letting through glorious amounts of rare sunshine. Her heels clipped across the hard flooring as she made her way to the large statue of the kissing couple and pulled out her phone.  
"Let's see how astute you are...walk towards the man who owns the great dane..." a message came through. Sophie smiled looking around her eyes spotting a man with a muddy paw print on the top of his outdoor jacket and she walked towards him,  
"Wonderful now turn due South." the next one read and she looked up at the position of the sun and the time on her watch thinking of the date and turning her body so that she faced south.  
"Walk towards the couple standing by a flight of stairs that have recently been having an affair." the message read. Sophie looked at all the couples at the bottom of stairs and decided on one pair making her way towards them realising where she was. Smiling to herself she ascended the steps making her way to the world famous longest champagne bar in Europe. Her eyes scanned the occupants and settled on a man with dark curly hair his back to her his coat collar turned up and she made her way towards him. Touching his shoulder she ran her hand down his arm before sitting down opposite him her eyes meeting his seeing him smile a little before sliding a glass of champagne over to her, Sophie sipped it slowly her eyes never leaving his,  
'Well that's interesting...you observed...' she said sipping her favourite champagne. She was a little surprised to see he had gotten himself a glass as well,  
'To a case solved.' He said sipping his glass,  
'I would say congratulations but I noticed you rarely fail to solve any, so you are free for the afternoon?' she asked seeing him nod, 'In that case I need your help...' she saw him look at her cautiously, 'I have to go flat hunting and you are going to help me...and don't give me that look I can't stay on your sofa forever.'  
'I thought you were happy in my bed.' He said and Sophie felt her heart stop for a moment before brushing it aside knowing he was probably awaiting a reaction, 'I honestly don't mind it's not like I use it.' he said seeing her smile a little the corner of her mouth curling up,  
'That's not true I distinctly remember using it for more than sleeping. Something that you rather enjoyed.' she said seeing him look away slightly before taking a deep breath, she smirked as she turned the tables.  
'Yes well all being said I still don't sleep there often, and I don't remember you protesting that I was sharing the bed.' He said,  
'Sherlock it's not that I want to go but I need my own space one free of heads in the freezer and fingers in the fridge, and God knows what in the bath...and it means I don't do my back in on your sofa. It's not like I won't spend the majority of time at yours I like hanging out with you both but I just need a clean space to sleep in.' She reiterated.  
'I see...and with whom will you be sleeping?' he said a flash of jealously flying through him, it hurt his ego to think he wasn't the centre of her attention, and it battered his already low self-esteem  
'Sherlock I am not sleeping with anyone else...jealousy is an ugly emotion on you.' She said shaking her head, 'and we aren't dating you make that quite clear by the lack of anything outside sex.' She said her turn to be hurt, 'look I don't mind it if you just want the sex every now and again that's cool but you have to invest more to get more...' she said drinking a gulp of champagne.  
'Invest...' he repeated stressing every syllable. Sophie raised an eyebrow, you know what never mind, she thought to herself,  
'Come on then you need to veto some flats for me.' She said finishing her drink.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow looking across at Sophie who was getting increasingly frustrated as he tutted and huffed and rolled his eyes through six properties until they stood in this one. They had been there for precisely four and a half minutes; on the flip side she hadn't really wanted to live in places with damp, or mould, or missing roof tiles all on the top of her price range and with Sherlock she found out about these problems within seconds. But now it was getting on her nerves,  
'What is wrong with this one?!' She hissed  
'Do I have to point it out?' he asked bemused by her overreaction. Sophie rolled her eyes,  
'Sorry not this one...' she said to the equally annoyed agent. The man snapped his clipboard shut and tucked it under his arm sighing and holding the front door open having only made it into the hallway.  
'Why don't you show us that property that you keep forgetting to tell us about.' Sherlock said looking at his jacket pocket the man looked up at him frowning.  
'I think this is out of your range...' he said,  
'Try us...' Sherlock tested seeing the man pull out the pieces of paper from his pocket and shuffling through them. Sophie looked up at Sherlock who was holding his hand out waiting for the papers, finally the man handed them over and he looked through them, 'we will view these please...today...' he added, the agent adjusted his cuffs looking at his watch before running his hands through his hair.  
'I don't think we will have enough time.' He said,  
'Oh I'm sure we will get through them pretty quickly.' Sherlock said, the man nodded giving in and quickly found his car unlocking it. Sophie took Sherlock's hand and pulled him to a stop glaring at him,  
'Just be polite.' she said quietly before going to release his hand to open the door feeling him hold it tightly pulling the door open for her allowing her to get in before walking around the other side climbing in himself the picture of the perfect gentleman. Sophie felt his hand touch hers as she rested it on the passenger seat she let her fingers slide over his before quickly bringing his hand up to her lips brushing them across his knuckles seeing his eyes soften for the first time in a while.  
'I...uh...' he said feeling he should apologise but not quite knowing why and therefore failing in the task.  
'Thank you.' She said knowing his intention and smiling softly at him her hand sneaking down to his thigh resting on it seeing his eyes flick down before moving to her head as it rested on his shoulder. Sophie felt his stiff body still rigid, upright and unyielding to her; she ignored it and continued to rest her head her hand gently pressing on his inner thigh her index finger trailing a small circle on the inside. Sherlock quickly scooped her fingers into his clasped hands as the car moved and bumped along the city streets stopping her assault on his sensitive flesh. Sophie smiled a little as his body relaxed into the car her head slipping down to rest in the dip of his neck her breathing slowing a little as she closed her eyes the lack of sleep in the past few weeks catching up with her. She dreamt quickly about Sherlock, about their relationship, if they could call it that she dreamt of him being tender and loving of cuddles and whispered sweet nothings. Walks through meadows, candlelit dinners where they shared wine and stories; an open Sherlock one who didn't hold his cards so close to his chest. The car bumped to a stop and she felt Sherlock's weight shift beneath her as he opened the car door, opening her eyes she barely sat up before he moved and managed to right herself as he opened her door holding out his hand she took it moving her legs out realising she was wearing a skirt that had now ridden up to the middle of her thigh not that Sherlock was looking much to her disappointment.  
'Yes or no?' she said before they had even gotten to the front door,  
'A definite maybe.' he replied as the agent opened the door,  
'So this is a one bedroom property with an ensuite wet room including whirlpool bath and large walk in shower. All mod-cons included, dishwasher, washer drier, and fully furnished as you see it.' the agent began. Sophie looked at the opulent minimalist cream and chocolate interior the lounge area was spreading surrounded by a wall of glass windows on two sides one opening out onto a balcony that ran the length of the room looking out over manicured garden that was shared between all the flats. In the middle of the room sat a large L-shaped opulent and deep dark brown sofa punctuated only by a glass coffee table and one matching armchair a candle perched in the centre of the table. In between the lounge area and the large kitchen sat a dining table that could seat 6 comfortably in similar design to the coffee table and sofas. Beyond that was a kitchen in gleaming stainless steel and black surfaces glinting in the sunlight; the agent continued to witter on about tiles and tube stations but Sophie wandered around looking at the amount of cupboard space,  
'Not very homely.' Sherlock piped up making them both turn to look at him, he shrugged, 'apparently some people like that sort of thing.' He added.  
'I prefer minimalist.' she countered raising her eyebrow.  
'Well we have one more to see and this is in a more central location.' he said. Sophie nodded at him and they filed out having seen all they wanted, a ten minute journey south and they were at the last property on the list. This one was even better than the last one, similar design but was cosier rather than stark same communal gardens and balcony; ensuite wet room and enormous bedroom,  
'Five minutes walk from Baker Street.' Sherlock said seeing her swivel her head to look at him before grinning broadly,  
'I will take it.' She said.  
'It is £1050 a month including council tax but excluding bills...now you won't be able to move in for 4 weeks if that's a problem...'  
'4 weeks will be fine.' Sherlock said shaking his hand, 'we will be into sign the paperwork later in the week.' and with that he had swooped her out of the flat and into the fresh air.

Sophie looked at her watch as they walked the length of the street turning the corner stumbling a little in her heels as she tried to catch him up,  
'Come on. John won't be home yet.' Sherlock said,  
'Slow down a minute.' She said seeing him slow down to a moderate pace, she let her shoes drop down at the back bending down seeing the blisters forming at the back of her heels from her new shoes, 'damn...' she said wincing as she jammed the shoes back on hobbling after him as he turned to stare at her frowning,  
'Those shoes are painful?' he said seeing her glare at him,  
'No shit.' she said, 'come on we are only a minute away.' she said hobbling on feeling his arm move round her waist supporting her a little as they walked the last 100 feet.  
'I like them.' he said, 'I like the skirt.' he added looking uncomfortable as Sophie opened the front door.  
'You should like it, it's one of the ones you picked out remember. When did you say John would be back?' Sophie said smiling seeing Sherlock smile a little.  
'I don't know why I feel this around you...what is it about you?' he said as they closed the front door.  
'It doesn't have to be a bad thing liking someone; you don't always have to be alone.' Sophie said,  
'It protects me...' he said,  
'From what?' she said confused. Sherlock shook his head not ready to tell her yet, Sophie moved towards him reaching up and tangling her fingers in his hair her aqua eyes boring into his pale blue ones as she moved her lips to his. Slowly she trailed her tongue into his mouth feeling his hands move to her shoulders and then her back sliding down to her waist hovering there for a moment as he tilted his head her hands moving to his neck. Reaching down she slid his hands down onto her curvaceous buttocks feeling him moan into her mouth as her body pressed against his his erection evident as she removed his jacket tossing it aside feeling his primal side take over as he backed her into the wall his hands moving to her blouse undoing the buttons swiftly pulling it from her skin seeing her sheer purple bra pushing her breasts up. He was glad he had done a little research into what women liked and he was quickly cataloguing her response to every shift in pace, movement and pressure. Sherlock moved his mouth down her skin as she tilted her head back his hands pulling the blouse from her waistband his lips kissing her breasts, he let his teeth scrape over her sensitive nipple hearing her breath catch in her throat as his hands moved to her thighs again her fingers deftly undoing his shirt and discarding it undoing the top button of his trousers. He let his hand move to the inside of her thigh sliding up it cupping her groin making her moan loudly as he touched her sensitive flesh. His fingers hooked round her pressing all the way to her ass from underneath as his palm rubbed against her teasing her through her matching panties making her lose her mind a little.  
'I want to fuck you right here...' he mumbled making her smile a little, 'so wet...so hot...' he said his fingers trailing up and down her slit through her underwear until she squirmed.  
'I am not going to protest.' she replied reaching down cupping his penis before kissing him, 'so come and get me...' she said looking up at him from beneath her lashes. In a flash she had moved taking the stairs and making her way into the sitting room her ass swaying invitingly, Sherlock followed her gripping her hips from behind laying a kiss on her neck his hands trailing down her naked flesh before gripping the bottom of her skirt sliding it up her legs until it was over her hips; his eyes widened at the sight of her toned legs clad in the sheerest of stockings attached to a suspender belt that matched her deep purple underwear her bottom displayed in her French knickers making him swallow deeply. He let his hands caress them for a moment before pulling them down seeing her step out of them; Sophie moaned in anticipation at the sound of Sherlock unzipping his fly heading the thud of the heavy material of his suit trousers hit the floor. She reached back feeling his thigh pulling him in as she lent forwards gripping the edge of the sofa,  
'Good...nice...' Sherlock said licking his lips almost losing himself as she looked over her shoulder at him her eyes burning up at him. He moved forwards parting her legs cupping her sensitive flesh again sliding two fingers in and out feeling her contract against them, quickly he replaced them with his now throbbing penis feeling his body relax as it slid into her warm inviting folds. Sophie bit her lip as she stretched to accommodate his girth and steadied herself as he started a rhythm,  
'God Sherlock you have to go faster than that or you will kill me...' she protested. Sherlock obliged now given the free will he wanted her plunged deeper, harder and faster into her feeling her squeal her hand reaching round to rest on his thigh gripping it her nails digging into it causing him intense pleasurable pain. 'Mmm fuck...God...yes!' she panted as she felt herself building quickly. Sherlock's hands steadied her as he pummelled into her tight body coming as she did gripping her hips. As their breathing steadied Sherlock lent forwards planting a kiss on the base of her spine seeing her move up to meet his lips her body bending and swaying to his will. Turning her round he felt her stand and he kissed her passionately feeling her pull them both back into the long leather sofa.

His lips began an assault on her once again kissing down her body revelling in her soft skin as she writhed beneath him her wanton flesh meeting his lips in salty heat sweat beading on her skin as his lips and tongue tasted her breasts and stomach. He hovered at her naval feeling her stomach move beneath him as her head moved up,  
'Why did you stop?' she said,  
'I have never...' he said his brow furrowing. Sophie smiled,  
'You just kiss me...but instead of here...' she pointed to her mouth, 'you kiss me here...' she pointed to her groin. Sherlock looked down and then back between her legs frowning again,  
'Umm...' he said,  
'You don't have to I don't mind...' she said running her hand through his hair feeling his hands grip the back of her thighs moving her down the sofa placing one leg on his shoulder the other falling off the edge he kissed down the inside of her thigh sliding his tongue across her skin before pausing again. Leaning forward he let his lips kiss her mound of burning flesh the coarse hair tickling his lips and nose as he buried them deeper smelling her musky sex making him intoxicated at the thought of tasting her. Sophie moaned as his lips trailed lower encouraging him to take control; carefully he flicked his tongue into her folds licking her feeling her squirm beneath him.  
'Mmm ahh god!' she gasped as he teased her with a gentle uncertain pressure.  
'Did I hurt you?' he questioned  
'Don't stop...' she moaned as his fingers gripped her thighs massaging them in a rhythm as he moved his mouth forwards again licking her with a firmer pressure making her moan again her voice coming from deep within her chest. Sherlock let his mouth trail down further finding her muscular hole gentle probing it with his tongue making her arch her back her thighs gripping onto him as she bucked into his mouth her hand moving down to his shoulder.  
'God Sherlock so good.' she moaned, slowly he moved his tongue back up to her sensitive nub his fingers pushing inside her; she had just reached the peak of her orgasm and they heard a shrill bell filter into the air making Sherlock sit up,  
'Maximum pressure on the half second…' he said to himself,  
'Fuck! Not now…come on…' Sophie moaned as Sherlock stood up looking around his mind now elsewhere, 'I am going to shower!' she said angrily storming past him slamming the bathroom door as Sherlock pulled on his clothes as he buzzed the person up holding open the front door hearing the water turn on; just as he went to shut it he saw John coming up the road and allowed him to enter smiling at him a little before closing the door,  
'Sit down…and tell us why you are here…be brief…' Sherlock said standing with his hands in his pockets as John sat down in one of the chairs.  
'I need you…to find…my daughter…' the man said blowing his nose.  
'Don't the police do that sort of thing?' Sherlock said,  
'Sherlock…' John warned looking down and back up at the client before flicking his eyes back to the floor where Sophie's underwear was tossed in a pile, with a man's pair of boxers, luckily he wasn't quick enough to note they closely resembled Sherlock's. Frowning he looked back up at the man in front of him,  
'Fine fine tell us what happened.' Sherlock said waving his hands hearing the man take a deep breath,  
'My daughter went missing three days ago, she was at school. I mean we dropped her off as usual, Clarence our driver went to get her as usual at 3.30pm and she wasn't there…sometimes she likes to be like the "normal" children, likes to walk sometimes go to the park with her friends but she always calls. She didn't call. Then she didn't come home that night, or the next. Of course we had phoned the police by then but they have been useless.'  
'Yes, yes, yes but what has changed. Something must have happened for you to be here.' Sherlock said his eyes flicking up as the bathroom door opened.  
'They have started to send things…items that she owns…'  
'They?' Sherlock said,  
'Well you know the people that took her; you have to help me Mr Holmes.' He said. Sophie walked into the room dropping her hairbrush on the floor,  
'Sir…? What are you doing…I mean here…' she said recognising one of the main heads of MI5 instantly her mouth dropping,  
'Sophie Garrett.' He said more as a statement, he made it his business to know everyone he had ever employed,  
'Of course Jeremy Canavan Section C chief of MI5 why didn't I recognise you?' Sherlock said looking the man up and down as he was dressed in a casual pair of trousers and an old unwashed t-shirt.  
'Will you help me?' he said again,


	14. Friends Protect You

**Sherlock finally begins to explore some deeply hidden issues and feelings...enjoy **

* * *

******Friends Protect You**

Sherlock, John and Sophie sat in relative silence in the back of the jet black estate car each of them in their own little world. John nose deep in a medical journal, Sherlock staring deep in thought from the window and Sophie deep in thought about many things; unbeknownst to Sherlock they were about to cross into the County in which she spent her childhood, the one in which her parents still lived and owned a smallholding...incidentally very close to the hotel in which they were staying. John looked up from his book just as she thought how she would ever explain Sherlock to her parents,  
'Home sweet home.' He said looking at Sophie seeing her smile nervously.  
'Hmm?' Sherlock said,  
'I come from around here…' Sophie said dodging his gaze that was now intently looking at her,  
'Interesting I didn't detect any accent.' He said,  
'Well my parents are both well spoken so I don't really have an accent.' Sophie said,  
'Don't they live round the corner from where Canavan lives?' John added seeing her glare at him,  
'Yes I believe they do.' She said through gritted teeth glad that Sherlock was now back to staring out of the window. Sophie saw John frown a little looking at her,  
'What?' he mouthed seeing her tilt her head towards Sherlock and he raised his eyebrows chuckling to himself before going back to his book. Five minutes later they were pulling up to a large manor house come hotel in the rural Gloucestershire countryside in a small village appropriately named Little Slaughter.  
'Holy…wow…' John said as he looked out of the window as they pulled up the long drive next to a perfectly manicured set of gardens a large Cotswold stone manor house rising up from the ground. Sophie was used to these types of houses and the reactions they tended to get from people when they saw them, in reality her own house was very similar all towering stone and single glazed lead windows with manicured gardens and imposing statues at the gates.  
'Nice place for him to put us up.' John added as they were released from the car by the driver. Sherlock reached in automatically and held out his hand for Sophie who took it readily hoisting herself out onto her wobbly heels making sure her flowing maxi dress had not ridden up, tucking her hand bag onto her shoulder she made her way round to the back of the car,  
'Exactly how well off did you say you were?' John said looking at Sophie's matching designer luggage set,  
'Well seeing as you never asked…very…' she said seeing Sherlock raise an eyebrow smirking a little at John's reaction.  
'Right…ok…so no army pension for you then?' he said,  
'I have one but let's say I doubt I will need it. Look John how long have you known me? In all that time have I ever pretended to be pretentious or up my own ass in any way. I don't care about money which is why I don't flash it around.' She said seeing him nod in his typical stoic way before lifting some of her cases.  
'Sherlock give us a ha…' he began turning seeing Sherlock had already wandered off into the grounds of the house thinking to himself, trying to map the local geography in his head by eyeing up the landscape.  
'Don't worry I can carry them.' She said slinging the hold all over her shoulder and wheeling the other one inside waiting at reception, 'good morning I believe there should have been some rooms booked by Mr Canavan for us?' Sophie said to the receptionist. The woman smiled at her efficiently typing into the computer,  
'Oh yes here we are, Miss Garrett, Mr Holmes and Dr Watson…you have been reserved a suite in one of the garden rooms. A large twin and a sizeable double, she said handing over three room keys in an envelope, 'all expenses are paid for on Mr Canavan's tab.' She said, 'our porter will take your bags, it is just out of the back doors and across the veranda, they have their own self contained sitting room and dining area with a small kitchenette. The balcony, swimming pool and tennis courts are to use at your discretion.' She added,  
'Thank you.' John and Sophie said in unison taking their smaller bags and making their way to the room.

John opened the door pushing it open,  
'Wow…' Sophie said, 'you know I had always heard this place was stunning but this is something else.' Each room was individually decorated with bespoke wallpaper, period pieces of furniture mixed with more modern bits scattered around the room in an artistic manner. The feel was professional yet homely, suited equally for a businessman and a person on holiday to relax and unwind. In the twin room there was an ensuite with a walk in shower, double sinks set in dark granite and a multitude of fluffy white towels,  
'So Sherlock and I will take the twin you will have the double.' John said,  
'Thank you.' Sophie said moving her cases into the double room the walls papered in a cream paper adorned with bird cages and free and captive birds scattered in between. In the middle stood a large four poster bed painted in white with cream organza curtains trailed in between each corner. Sophie finally heard Sherlock enter the suite and John and him talking in muffled tones through the wall, she quickly pulled off her dress and found a white vest top slipping it on hearing her door open making her raise her eyebrows,  
'You know it is customary to knock I could have been naked.' She said turning round her hands on her hips seeing Sherlock look her up and down before settling on her face,  
'We need to begin, I have some theories I have read what the police know…which is obviously not much and partly wrong but I have my own theories. Now we will need to go to their house, and the school and then I suppose we will need to look at the countryside see what the most natural answer would be.' He said seeing her glaze over a little, 'what?'  
'Sometimes you are so clueless…for a man who makes his living on being someone who sees it all you are so blinkered.' She said zipping up her cropped jeans slipping on her blue and white striped pumps. Sherlock just looked at her, Sophie rolled her eyes, 'I lived here, grew up here…would you like me to tell you exactly the most likely route that someone would have taken?'  
'Oh yes…of course…good plan…' he said going to walk out the door, 'what now?' he said,  
'It is the height of the English summer are you going to walk around in that ridiculous coat with the collar turned up.' She said, he looked down at his current state of dress and took off the coat placing it on the bed, 'don't you own a t-shirt or something, a pair of jeans…or god forbid some shorts? It is 35 degrees out there.' She added. Sherlock took off his suit jacket putting it next to his coat, slowly Sophie reached out taking one of his cuffs undoing the button and rolling up one sleeve her fingers caressing his skin sliding down his fingers and reaching for the other doing the same. Bringing his right palm to her lips she kissed it gently feeling his hand close to save the memory imprinted on his hand before gently caressing her face moving closer to her his thumb moving across her lips. Sophie let her hands trail down his neck and moved to the collar of his shirt finding the top button undone; slowly she let her fingers undo one button and then another revealing a small patch of hair that she trailed her fingers through before leaning forwards and kissing it gently hearing him stop breathing for a millisecond. Sherlock looked down at her leaning forwards his lips softly brushing hers as her hand rested on his chest their lips barely connecting as they heard a floorboard squeak outside the room making them shoot apart Sophie turning to face the window her fingers instantly wiping her lips as Sherlock closed his eyes steadying his breathing before turning round as John pushed the door open.  
'Shall we go guys?' he said seeing Sophie turn smiling slinging her bag over her shoulder,  
'Absolutely.' She said, 'come on.' She said waiting for Sherlock to lead the way from the room sneakily checking out his ass as they walked.

John marched down the main road towards the village with Sherlock and Sophie in tow not noticing their flirtatious exchanges behind him. Sophie had to bite her tongue as Sherlock slipped his hand from the small of her back to her bottom squeezing it so hard she lifted her feet from the ground.  
'Control yourself.' She hissed,  
'I have needs…' he said into her ear before kissing it,  
'Where has this Sherlock come from? Normally you are so…controlled…is it the country air?' she whispered,  
'I want you…I have never really wanted anyone this much…you distract me in a good way…' he mused squeezing her bottom again.  
'That's because I don't give you what you want and today will not be any different.' She said slapping his hand away playfully. Sherlock looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. 'Don't you dare I am not falling for that.' She said shielding her eyes feeling Sherlock tickle her a little stopping as John turned to look at them.  
'I think the village is that way…' he said pointing down the left hand turn of the crossroads the hill sweeping down opening out into the small Cotswold village of quaint little boutique shops, post office, bakery and local butcher.  
'Maybe we can find you something more suitable to wear Sherlock.' Sophie teased,  
'You know what I'm with her you need to relax a little more, buy a god damn pair of shorts.' John said slapping him on the shoulder,  
'We are here to work.' Sherlock said tense and ready to get on with things, John shrugged,  
'And you can't work twenty four seven.' John argued,  
'Boys come on don't start arguing now.' Sophie said as they may their way into the village. John rolled his eyes marching onwards heading for the post office, Sherlock followed him in feeling a hand caress his bottom making him whip round seeing Sophie raise her eyebrow, 'now you know how it feels.' She whispered squeezing it hard making him smirk a little before they separated. Sophie began to flick through the post cards as John made some enquiries to the woman behind the counter before beginning to wander around the post office seeing Sherlock taking in all the information from his surroundings his pale eyes darting about his ears pricked to the sound of peoples conversations; some were about casual things - the weather, local village events - whilst others were about the biggest news to hit the sleepy village in a long time. The local residents were passing comment in hushed whispers looking at the newcomers with guarded suspicion.  
'That must be Sherlock Holmes…' one whispered,  
'And his companion Dr Watson I read about them in the paper.' The other added,  
'You mean in that sense?' the other retorted almost a little disappointed. Sophie glanced at them making their eyes widen as they scurried away, she shook her head chuckling to herself before looking up realising Sherlock was next to her.  
'Something amusing?' he said his voice like a cat purring deeply in her ear.  
'Oh nothing, those two old biddies whispering about what you and John get up too between the sheets.' Sophie said seeing his eyes flash with amusement. 'I think the one with the hat was disappointed…I think she quite liked you.' She added winking.  
'So tell me your theory.' Sherlock said, Sophie shrugged, 'I know you have one, you are too quick minded not to.' He said seeing her smile.  
'Looking at the police report she was taken from this village without any witnesses reporting signs of a struggle. We know she was either walked of carried away as none of the witnesses saw a car which means she had to have known or trusted her kidnapper in order to follow them. A child her age still had a child-minder or bodyguard of sorts, so many family friends, to her a stranger was a normal part of her life…she was a good kid but those parents are very strict, controlling, no wonder she chose to rebel every now and again.' She said, 'Sherlock narrowed his eyes.'  
'You know her?' he asked.  
'Of course, how do you think I ended up working for Canavan? My parents were mortified I chose to join the army, they wanted me to be a doctor, lawyer, dentist, hell an engineer would have been preferred. So from the start they have been trying to get me out, my parents know them they have spent many a dinner party together it is like being at work with my uncle.'  
'I didn't know you were so involved I wouldn't have brought you.' Sherlock said,  
'Don't give me that bullshit you would have brought me and used me to your full advantage don't deny it.'  
'But surely it must upset you?' he said,  
'Again don't begin to pretend you know how I feel...or that you care about me...' she said,  
'Why would you say that?' he said shocked, Sophie stared at him, 'why do you assume that I don't care.'  
'I will quote you "caring is not an advantage Sophie there is no room in life for sentiment..." so tell me what else you would glean from that statement.' she said seeing his lips press together in annoyance before he turned on his heel leaving the shop the bell tinkling in the door.

Sophie and John finished their dinner in relative comfortable silence, since the incident earlier in the day neither of them had seen the consulting detective or heard from him via any form of communication. Of course he had not returned for dinner and was unlikely to eat throughout the case until it was solved and even then he would have to be forced to do so.  
'You know I think I am going to go for a walk.' Sophie said,  
'I might go for a quick swim and then hit the hay.' John replied, 'I'm bloody knackered, nice to have a few days off work, seems that Sherlock doesn't need any help so I am going to take my opportunity.' He said, 'are you going to see your family whilst you are here?' John added,  
'Yeah I suppose I should see the folks but as soon as I do they will want you all round for dinner and you know Sherlock and social situations.' She said hearing John laugh nodding knowingly before finishing his wine.  
'I will see you in the morning.' He said seeing her smile as he walked away. Sophie stood up making her way out onto the terrace feeling the cool breeze caress her bare arms and calves blowing through her hair cooling her neck where she had been sweating from the heat. Finally the sun was beginning to lower itself in the sky and the dusk was rising up in its deep glory bathing the countryside in a gentle glow of oranges, reds and purples. Sophie pulled her hair into a high ponytail feeling her neck cool as she rubbed her fingers across it feeling it ache from the past week, she stopped at the top of the steps leading down onto the long manicured lawn taking in a deep breath of the freshly mown grass before bending down and slipping her pumps off jogging down the steps and sinking her toes into the short cropped blades feeling them tickle her toes as she made her way down and across the surface. As she reached the small coppice at the end of the lawn she let herself through the wrought iron gate that separated the house's grounds from the public land and slipping her shoes back on delved into the dappled light and moist air of the small woodland weaving in and out of the trees stopping momentarily to listen to the gentle chirping and twittering of the birds the air cooler in the shade something she had been longing for all day. Her mind went to the look on Sherlock's face when she had told him he didn't care about her, genuine surprise and almost a little hurt, she wondered if he had any emotion she hadn't factored in that he would actually care for her. Shaking her head she vowed not to disillusion herself by believing that Sherlock Holmes had changed before ploughing on her feet taking her the one direction they knew…home. Finally she made her way out onto the bridal path slipping along between hedgerows saturated with blackberries and wild strawberries, she picked some and ate some as she went slipping a few into a small sandwich bag she had snuck into her pocket saving them for later letting it swing from her fingers as she walked her feet kicking up the gravel and dust from the dry path feeling her mind clear. At the end she navigated the road before taking a sharp left entering the last wood her feet crunching on the twigs and leaves as she twisted between the trees quickly and silently with stealth only natural to someone who knew the terrain exactly. Sherlock frowned as he lost sight of her pausing for a moment,  
'You know you aren't as subtle as you would like to think…you could have walked with me…you didn't need to follow me…' he heard her say making him look around twisting on the spot almost falling steadying himself on a tree. It was then he heard her chuckle making him look up seeing her balancing on the branch above his head one leg stretched out on the branch the other dangling; he took hold of her swinging foot giving it a gentle tug.  
'How did you know I was following you?' he said, 'John never knows…' Sophie gave him a look, 'of course…you're not John.' He added seeing her smile. Sophie moved her legs to the same side of the branch swinging backwards so that she was hanging by her knees before gripping with her hands and lowering herself to the ground.

Within seconds she felt herself being pushed back against the tree Sherlock's body pressing against hers pinning her to the rough bark as his hand moved to her neck the other pressed against the tree trapping her in. He lent forwards hastily finding her lips in a fervent kiss his tongue winding with hers as he pushed against her his desire evident as he moved his hips closer trying to make them one; he felt her hands move to his lower back massaging it as he pushed her legs open his thigh slamming in between them rubbing against her sex making it come alive as she felt him kiss her neck still grinding against her, Sophie gripped his hair making him moan his tongue licking her salty flesh,  
'God Sherlock…wait…god…ahh…' she moaned as she felt the heat surge in her body the blood flowing down between her legs, 'mmm…' she moaned in a softer voice as he continued to assault her body with pleasurable sensations. Sherlock felt himself swell as he moved against her, her moans only stirring him on,  
'Wait…? Really?' he whispered in her ear before biting down on it making her gasp pushing against him,  
'I…I am…' she gasped again trying to talk not managing it as he moved a hand to her face cupping her chin and cheek forcing her eyes to his frowning a little, all she could manage was to nod open mouthed panting into the still air as he gazed at her. His body stilled for a moment maintaining pressure where she needed it most before moving back making her hitch her breath in her throat; leaning forwards he softly kissed her open mouth his bottom lip slipping in between hers as his body lightly brushed against hers a million nerve endings now on fire exploding into an intense orgasm one she had never had before fully clothed or otherwise. Sophie gripped his body trying to breathe feeling her legs giving way making her sink down the tree feeling Sherlock go with her his shoes scraping on the ground as he let her land in his lap,  
'Wow…' he breathed feeling her heart racing in her chest,  
'I have never…I feel like a teenager again…what have you done to me Mr Holmes?' she whispered her head nested in his collarbone.  
'You started it…with your flirting and your…mind…' he said cradling her to his body, Sophie giggled,  
'Yes what is it with my mind? Surely its just logic, well I think it is, but I can't solve everything but you are like a machine you can work it all out, process it.' She said,  
'You are smarter than you think; I don't know why you continually hide it, why don't you tell everyone?'  
'It's called social etiquette; nobody likes a show off Sherlock so most of us tend to hide it to fit in.'  
'Who wants to fit in?' he asked genuinely, Sophie shook her head,  
'What happened to you to make you see the world this way?' she asked seeing him shut down again, 'and there we go, cold, emotionless Sherlock. The one who hides himself away behind his sharp tongue and cold eyes…wonderful…well I think we are done here then.' She said forcing herself up. Sherlock scrabbled to his feet,  
'Wait…' he said pulling her arm, 'Sophie wait. I…I…can't explain I just am like this. I don't know why I'm like this.'  
'Yes you do you just pushed it so deep down inside you wouldn't have to think about it. I heard you,' she began continuing to walk away. 'I heard you when you were asleep calling out to someone to help you…no one came. They all told you to survive on your own, that to be alone protects you, well that's bullshit! Being alone is miserable and no way to live life, companionship, friendship, friends protect you.' She said moving through the trees.  
'I have always been alone, no one wanted to be friends with me…' he said  
'I wonder why Sherlock!' she shouted as they cleared the trees,  
'I told you I don't do this friends, relationships. Because of this - fighting - I don't want anyone to depend on me.'  
'No you don't want to depend on anyone not the other way round. Sherlock Holmes the enigma, the machine…you machine…' she said starting to cry, Sherlock tried to get her to stop and she angrily wiped away the tears wrenching her arm away, 'no! No don't touch me, don't follow me. Just…give me some time.' She said confused and hurt, she couldn't deal with Sherlock's hot and cold.  
'Ok I will see you at the hotel?' he asked, seeing her nod walking away across the field sighing placing his hands on his hips and looking at his watch his mind back on the case.

Sophie knew he was following her but maintaining a greater distance this time turning she tried not to smile as she saw him duck down into the long grass his hair still visible all the subtlety of an elephant in the desert.  
'I told you to go home!' she shouted seeing him stand up walking towards her,  
'You were angry at me I didn't want you to be angry.' He confessed.  
'I am not angry I am confused.' She replied, 'I just need some time alone to think about things.' She added. Finally Sherlock took the social cue and turned for a moment going to leave before whipping back round,  
'I will see you later?' he asked. Sophie nodded curtly fighting the urge to reach up and caress his face or worse kiss him.  
'You will be asleep when I get back.' She said,  
'I don't sleep.' He reminded her, 'please come and see me. What I said before about people relying on me; I am trying…to be…less like me.' He said for once the words failing him, 'I don't care about what other people think or feel about me its my defence mechanism, if you hadn't noticed people don't think I am normal, so I use it as my protection…but I care about what you think and it scares me.' He finished. Sophie looked at him for a moment,  
'I…umm…I don't know what to say Sherlock you say those things and then you just shut me down I don't know what to make of it all. Sherlock look I am going to walk away for a minute don't take this the wrong way its not that I don't appreciate what you are saying but I need some time to think it all over. I am beginning to like you Sherlock and that scares me please understand that.' She said not wanting to shoot him down like everyone in his life seemed to do.  
'Ok…but still come and see me.' He said kissing her cheek and walking away from her leaving her speechless.  
'Holy fuck what am I getting myself in to.' She said to herself sighing before making her way towards her childhood home mulling the words over in her head.

Sophie checked her watch seeing it was just past midnight and she tiptoed across the lawn finding her keys and slipping it into the door of the hotel suite hearing the latch click and she pushed the door open gently hearing it squeak a little holding her breath and listening for noise, hearing there was none she crept across the carpeted room into the boards of the bedroom and closed the door a little walking to her suitcase still open on the bed. Moving some things aside she found her jade bikini with gold beading detail and slipped her trousers off pulling her vest over her head and unclipping her bra hearing someone breathing from the corridor behind her. Smiling to herself she finished changing picking up a towel and making her way from the terraced doors looking over her shoulder her eyes connecting with Sherlock's who didn't look away but merely followed her as she walked the short distance to the pool. He watched her dive expertly into the deep end of the pool swimming a length and then turning in the water swimming back; glancing down he saw a pair of blue board shorts sitting on top of the towel on the sun-lounger and he looked back seeing Sophie surface her blonde hair fanning out behind her seeing her indicate the trunks,  
'Or you can come in naked.' She said, Sherlock smiled. Slowly he slipped off his shoes and his socks before reaching up finding the buttons of his shirt and opening them before pulling it from his trousers seeing Sophie watching him intently her eyes taking in his naked torso. Slowly he unzipped his suit trousers still covered in mud and slipped them down,  
'You know it is customary not to look?' he said,  
'Where would be the fun in that…besides I have seen it all before remember.' She added, Sherlock turned pushing his boxers to the floor and stepping out of them and into the board shorts pulling them up, 'I prefer the ass view...as did you clearly.' She said making him whip round,  
'I don't normally swim.' He said,  
'Why does it ruin the perm? Stop moaning and get in.' she said sarcastically. Sherlock sighed rolling his eyes and lowered his legs into the pool feeling the cool water cleansing his skin and felt instantly better, Sophie gripped his feet pulling him gently feeling him move his body into the water sinking in between her and the wall. She immediately dipped under the water kicking off the wall and powering away to the other end of the pool surfacing a few metres down seeing Sherlock move his way towards her.  
'Do you plan to spend every moment mocking me?' he asked,  
'Well it's not my fault you make it easy for me.' Sophie said smiling seeing Sherlock raise his eyebrow smirking a little, 'whatever you are thinking don't...' she said not able to finish her sentence as he dived at her barely allowing her to draw breath as he dunked her under the cool water his hands gripping her waist after a few moments he allowed her to bob up seeing her move her hair from her eyes before she sloshed a large wave of water at him soaking his head making his hair stick down, Sherlock opened his mouth in protest swallowing the next splashing she gave him.  
'You are in trouble now!' he said diving for her pulling her under taking a deep breath following her feeling them bob up again hearing her laugh and squeal drifting closer. He felt her legs wrap around his waist her arms snaking around his shoulders as he planted his feet standing up his head and shoulders above the water. He supported her bottom with his arm his other moving up her back and undoing the strap at her neck before running his fingers down and undoing the other strap feeling the material shift as they bobbed in the water helping him move it away. Sherlock traced his fingers down across her collarbone and across her décolletage before finding her breast stroking it gently,  
'Come to bed with me…' Sophie whispered, Sherlock's eyes found hers,  
'What about John?' he said,  
'Come to bed with me…make love to me…' she added her eyes searching his for the emotional response she desired. Sherlock thought for a moment and in that moment decided to throw caution to the wind,  
'Take me to your bed…' he said moving away and holding out his hand feeling her take it as he dragged her from the water grinning like a Cheshire cat.


	15. Two to Tango

I apologise this one was a long time coming hopefully I will get a bit more free time, it may feel a little disjointed...

* * *

**Two to Tango**

Sherlock banged through the veranda doors quickly leaving them open feeling the breeze blow through them,  
'Wait I have to use the bathroom.' He said hearing her whine, 'I will be one second.' He added kissing her pout away. Sophie turned kneeling on the bed reaching over and flipping on the bedside lamp dimming it a little feeling Sherlock's hand on her bottom caressing it, she gasped quietly as he bent forwards kissing it. His fingers untied the string on the bikini and he let the material fall from her skin his hands running down her thighs pulling them so her knees slid down the bed forcing her to lie on her front. He moved up her body kissing and stroking her back feeling her body rise up to meet his her bottom gracing his naked erection making him moan softly with pleasure. Sophie went to turn over but Sherlock stopped her, 'no ' he said. Sophie bit her lip as he moved his hand up between her thighs feeling her getting wetter in an instant,  
'Oh oh ' she moaned as he slipped a finger inside her before parting her legs bracing his body above hers entering her slowly feeling how tight she was his legs pushing hers together as he moved slowly and deliberately in and out. He could feel her muscular core contracting around him as she buried her head in the pillow trying not to moan too loudly knowing they would wake John. She felt Sherlock continue to assault her senses kissing her shoulders and her back as he slid deeper inside her his hand bracing her arm for support the other on her waist as he moved it underneath her finding her sensitive nub stroking it with his thrusts seeing her hands grip the pillow her nails scraping on its cotton surface as her moan was stifled into the feathers. Flipping her over he moved inside her again barely giving her time to catch her breath seeing her head roll back her hair splaying out over the sheets beginning to dry as he moved inside her faster this time hearing her moan; he kissed her feeling the sound travel between them into his mouth as her hands gripped his arms. In a moment he felt himself being flipped over but before she was allowed to sit up he had rolled her again so that they ended up across the bed and he thrust deep inside her making her squeal in pleasure sliding across the sheets her head falling off of the bed feeling the blood rush back up from south of her waist making her tingle all over. Sherlock was forced to brace his arms on the floor as he pushed into her again kissing her exposed chest licking every inch of her skin tasting the sweat now forming on it as she let her arms fall onto the floor not moaning as no breath escaped from her lungs. Finally he came inside her feeling her second release her body convulsing so hard that she lifted off the floor a little as if she had been electrocuted. 'Fuck me god ' she said hearing him chuckle. 'I said make love to me ' she said feeling thoroughly fucked.  
'I am getting round to it.' He whispered pulling her back onto the bed and flipping her round so that her head rested on the pillows. He moved on top of her again feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he kissed her face and neck softly hearing her breathing in his ear as her hands explored his body. Reaching down he gripped the back of her thigh hooking his arm round it lifting it onto his back feeling the other slip between his calves pinning him down as he entered her hearing her hiss trying not to be loud as he pushed deep inside her. He allowed her leg to move to his shoulder feeling her stretch her muscles sliding under her skin as his sweaty palm gripped her leg as he moved slowly inside her building her up to a peak teasing her agonisingly to the edge,  
'God Sherlock, Jesus ugh ' she whispered her hands gripping his lower back seeing his eyes look at hers. One hand moved to his hair as he kissed her neck,  
'Amazing you are am-a-zing ' he whispered in her ear hearing her panting softly next to his ear as he pushed a few more times. Sherlock felt his face being moved to hers her lips softly kissing his before she looked at him feeling him push one more time her soul looking back at him before her head tilted backwards and her body rose one last time with her orgasm his nose hitting her neck taking in the scent of her perfume as it evaporated from her body. 'I can t I god wow ' she moaned feeling tears forming in her eyes. Sherlock paused for a minute before finally moving off of her feeling her wrap her leg over his her head resting down on his chest, within moments her breathing had softened into a slow steady rhythm her eyelids flickering as she slept. He let his eyes close feeling his body succumb to the same fate feeling himself once again relaxed enough to sleep.

* * *

Sherlock pressed his nose into Sophie's hair inhaling deeply his arm slipping around her waist pulling her warm soft body into his; he felt her move instinctively into his chest her bum pressing against him her hand reaching round behind her slipping down his thigh pulling it closer. Normally the thought of this wouldn t occur to be pleasurable to him but this time he couldn t help but revel in the feeling, he kissed her shoulder moving her hair out of the way where it had dried in waves and moved his hand down her arm hearing his phone beep loudly from behind him. Panicking he rolled over as best he could picking it up and looking at it frowning,  
"Meet me by the pool in ten minutes I have something that would interest you." The message read; he wondered who it could be the number wasn t saved in his phone and it didn t seem from a familiar person. Sherlock attempted to untangle himself from Sophie's body without waking her pausing as he was finally free breathing again when she snuffled into the pillow. He pulled the sheet up over her naked body kissing her shoulder gently before moving away; silently he slipped on the trunks that she had given him and found a t-shirt pulling it on making his way out through the still open balcony door and down towards the pool. Sherlock scanned the area seeing no one in sight before his eyes fixed upon a woman with her back towards him. -Woman in her mid no late forties. High powered job, two children, husband who is having an affair, plays golf, left handed, recent ex-smoker, unarmed -  
Sherlock's deductive skills working in his favour as he scoped her out his eyes narrowing. Taking a deep breath of the morning air as he walked towards her his back straight his shoulders back trying to make himself tall and intimidating stopping just a few feet short,  
'You wished for my attention.' He said slowly and clearly. The woman turned round removing her sunglasses from her deep brown eyes regarding him for a moment as she placed them on top of her freshly styled hair. She handed him a small brown envelope nodded curtly and walked away her heels clipping on the stone surrounding the pool disappearing into the distance. Sherlock gently pulled open the envelope removing the contents as he inspected the envelope smelling it detecting a male scent; a man's handwriting adorned a scrap of paper which read,  
"You need to look closer to home use this man's identity to find who or what you need."  
Sherlock frowned looking up his eyes darting around. What did it mean who did it mean his mind worked overtime, Molly, John, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Sophie, Mycroft it couldn t be any of them. His mind flicked to his university alumni, those that had ridiculed him it could be any one of them but why should they care about these three murder victims. His eyes moved back to the picture of a man, a young man very similar to Sherlock one he felt he had seen before. Shaking his head he strode back towards the rooms he needed John or Sophie or both. Bursting through the doors he saw John wolfing down some toast as Sophie paced the room talking on the phone talking in an annoyed voice to someone on the other end. 'John put down that toast I need you now.' He said not waiting for him to stand before walking out the door.  
'See you later.' He said to Sophie who just waved him away with her hand. 'Yes mother I will come to the ball I wouldn t miss it for the world.' She said a sly smile on her face, 'no I am not going to bring my friends round for dinner you will embarrass me ' she said partially a lie; she didn t want Sherlock anywhere near that minefield of social etiquette. Her mother continued to try and wear them down, 'I will ask them ' she said hanging up the phone shortly after.

John flicked through another library book this time the census for the village looking for anyone in the Canavan household that could prove useful as Sherlock went through blueprints for the school and the house anywhere you could hide away a small child. His mind flicking back to the picture in the envelope in his pocket. He went towards the librarian and lent across the desk flashing his best smile,  
'Hello could you help me do you recognise this man?' he asked his voice dripping with sugar sweetness. The woman took the picture studying it,  
'Yes I think I do he looks like no actually no never seen him.' The look of hope on Sherlock's face disappeared and he snatched the photo back with his thumb and forefinger tucking it back in his pocket turning on his heel and striding back to John,  
'We are not getting anywhere here ' he said, John closed the book following him out into the summer heat. Sherlock kicked the dirt on the ground,  
'It has never been this hard before. I need to get my head in the game so to speak.' He said, suddenly having an epiphany, 'get me Lestrade.' He said holding out his hand hearing John fumbling his phone, 'quicker!' he snapped wiggling his fingers.  
'Yeah alright hang on ' John said frustrated finally managing to punch in the number making it ring holding out the phone to Sherlock sighing giving in and placing it in his hand,  
'Lestrade if you can see the hut at the end of the school from her window then the caretaker is your man.' He said, he could hear Greg relay the instructions,  
'Sherlock we can now where is the girl?' he asked,  
'Find the man and you will find the girl.' Sherlock said as if it where obvious before sighing impertinently,  
'Sherlock ' Greg growled in his low aggressive tone that told him he didn t want to be messed with. Sherlock took a breath raising his eyebrow narrowing his eyes at the same time, a gesture that was lost on the man on the other end of the phone.  
'Fine, the man is currently with the girl and you will find them both in the cellar of the local church.' Sherlock said smugly before hanging up the phone. He received a text message minutes later,  
'We need you here now.' It read. Sherlock turned jogging across the village green rounding the corner to see a melee of flashing police lights,  
'They were here but it seems they left before we could arrest him.' 'You know what you don t need me ' John said to no one in particular, 'I'm going to find Sophie.' He also added seeing everyone crowding around Sherlock. Knowing the case would soon be solved and Sherlock would be eating again just in time for Sophie's dinner he slunk away back to the confines of the hotel for a nap and a swim.

John looked at his watch and back up at Sophie's parents who were smiling amicably, 'You know it really isn't like him to be this late for things, I wonder what has happened to him he normally answers his phone. I can only apologise.' He said seeing them shrug,  
'Not to worry John, another gin and tonic while we wait, any longer and he will have to miss out on the starter I am starving.' Henry Garrett said smiling at his wife Lillian as she re-entered the room.  
'The cook has put the wellington in the aga to keep warm no need to panic yet. Darling why don t you go and see if you can get him to answer his phone.' She said to her daughter who bit her lip nodding fervently and dipping out of the deep stained oak door into the hallway. Just as she pulled out her phone she saw a man in a long black coat whip past the front door making his way round the back of the house; Sophie followed his path leading her down the hallway and into the kitchen seeing the back door open and Sherlock fall through it,  
'Ah ha!' he said stumbling towards her, 'fucking house is a nightmare to find.' He slurred leaning against the table,  
'Sherlock what the hell have you been doing?' she asked smelling the spirits on his breath glad that the cook had disappeared for a cheeky cigarette.  
'I have been solving the case.' 'Really that s not what I would deduce.' She countered. 'Ooooh really Miss Smarty Pants what do you deduce?' Sherlock said leaning in particularly close to her making her raise an eyebrow and sway backwards.  
'I deduce as could anyone that you are completely off your tits drunk!' she hissed pulling him aside feeling his weighty frame crash into her pinning her against the wall. 'Sherlock come on!' she said trying to push him away feeling his lips kiss her neck.  
'Well done detective inspector. Should I reward your hard work?' he said grabbing her ass making her squeal and shift from his grasp quickly.  
'Why the hell? What is wrong with you?!' she said pushing him round the corner into the scullery,  
'I was nervous ' He slurred making her head snap up staring him down, ' what?' he jibed swaying forwards,  
'I cannot fucking believe this. I thought you would be a train wreck in a social situation but this is beyond ' she said throwing her arms up in the air. 'Sherlock get a fucking grip of yourself my parents are out there!' she said shaking his lapel.  
'Parents ' he said turning whiter than his normal alabaster shade. 'I'm gonna be sick!' he said lurching forwards staggering into the kitchen and straight into the long oak table running down the centre of the room, 'ouch fuck.' He swore rubbing his hip retching,  
'Oh no you don t ' she said grabbing his shoulders from behind and forcing him to the sink slamming his body into the thick porcelain forcing his head down in time as the contents of his stomach emptied into the sink. 'Bloody wonderful, I did not sign up for this. Maybe you should go home.' She said feeling his body go limp; for a moment she felt her heart pull for him as she heard him groan wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 'Here ' she said handing him a glass of water hearing him swill his mouth out before taking a drink. She guided him backwards onto a chair taking the cool damp cloth in her hand wiping his forehead and then gently down both cheeks before wiping his lips and chin seeing his blue eyes connect with hers.  
'I'm sorry ' he said slowly as if he wasn t used to using the word. Sophie rolled her eyes,  
'Just get your shit together.' She said moving to one end of the kitchen flipping the switch on the coffee maker and putting in an espresso pod being the quickest option they had in the house waiting for it to make the steaming cup of coffee. She dutifully stirred in two sugars and placed the cup in front of him seeing him raise an eyebrow. 'Drink that and then we are going in and you can pretend that you are not off your face.' She said.  
'I can t go in there.' He said, 'what if they hate me people hate me you know ' he said, Sophie lent in her arms either side of his body her face inches from his.  
'You will drink that coffee and then you will meet my parents and you will do it politely and succinctly so that they cannot hate you.' She said, 'or I will stab you in your parietal cortex with a pencil is that understood.' She hissed. Sherlock swallowed blinking slowly, he reached down taking the cup and drinking it ignoring it scalding his tongue and throat before nodding and pushing himself up out of the chair. Sophie took a deep breath, 'right now in we go.' She said taking his coat and leaving it on the back of a chair buttoning his suit jacket and smoothing down the material before pushing him out of the door and across the hallway.

Sophie plastered her best smile over her face as she pushed Sherlock through the door to the dining room and navigated herself to a chair pulling one out next to her seeing Sherlock glare at it as if it where his enemy finally making it to the object of furniture and plonking himself into it. 'Well good evening Mr Holmes nice to meet you at last.' Henry said extending his hand as he got up, Sherlock looked down at it seeing it swaying of its own accord trying to focus on it, he felt Sophie's foot land down hard on his and he jumped taking the man's hand and shaking it vigorously. 'Likewise.' He said tilting his head in gesture before looking across the table, 'the same to you Mrs Garrett.' 'Please call me Lillian.' 'Yes, good, right ' Sherlock said feeling the room spinning, 'So what is it that you do Mr Holmes '  
'Sherlock!' Sophie exclaimed as his hand clamped down on her thigh his fingers sliding up the inside, 'just call him Sherlock.' She said unhooking his hand and moving it aside,  
'Sherlock, as I was saying what do you do?' Sherlock took a deep breath and John rolled his eyes and braced himself,  
'I am the world's only consulting detective. I have been working on the Canavan case, just solved it in fact.'  
'Oh thank heavens that poor little girl was she alright.' 'Well alive if that's what you mean, in a coma probably brain dead.' 'Sherlock!' John and Sophie said at the same time.  
'I mean she could pull through.' He corrected himself.  
'Wine?' Henry asked seeing Sherlock smile at him pouring some before Sophie could verbalise her protest. 'How is the party planning coming along mother? Ready for the weekend?' Sophie changed the subject.  
'You are having a party?' john asked curious.  
'A charity ball we are having it at the large manor house close to the Gloucester falls. There are some spectacular views from the terrace out across the valley the waterfalls run right next to it. You are welcome to join us both of you, I hope you will stay around now and see some of the sights our glorious county has to offer we have some of the best walking areas in the country.' Lillian explained.  
'Yes that would be lovely.' John said at the same time Sherlock blurted,  
'Noooo couldn t possibly stay have to be getting back to London lots to do.' He finished after John looking over at him. John was fed up of Sherlock dictating the terms of his life.  
'What precisely do we have to be back for?' he said, 'hmm Sherlock answer me that? Well you can go if you want but I am going to stay a few days.' He said folding his arms. Sherlock glared at him drinking some wine,  
'Fine ' he said waving his hand, 'we will come.' He added as if it was a tribulation to uphold. Sophie felt the knot of worry begin, if she couldn t control him here how would she control in him in a room of dignitaries, lords, politicians and country men. 'So who is coming to this event anyone we know?' John asked,  
'Lord Hollingsworth and his wife, Lord Cohen and his wife ' John looked stumped, 'Sir Bernard Day, a few diplomats from other countries, the French president's son and his wife. Umm Sir Ronald Gaery.' Sherlock's eyes snapped up,  
'Say that again.' He said quickly,  
'Ronald Gaery do you know him?' Lillian said, Sherlock's mind thought back to the set of fingerprints he had in his pocket, 'I thought I had but no.' Sherlock said draining his wine his mind whirring as fast as it could in his drunken state, what did all of this mean it would be very useful to attend this party and he wasn t even going to have to disguise himself which made it all the more easy.


	16. Try A Little Tenderness

Sherlock sat bolt upright in bed his head throbbing he went to reach for his bedside lamp to switch it on feeling himself fall out of bed as he missed the cabinet entirely. He took a deep breath in groaning as the throb in his head worsened his eyesight blurry.  
'Where the hell am I?!' he said to himself heaving himself upright and leaning against the bed rubbing his eyes with his hands. The room slowly came into focus and he struggled to remember where he was, standing up he spied a glass of water on the bedside cabinet and a packet of painkillers balanced on top, opening them he downed two with the water draining the glass. 'Holy shit my head…' he moaned rubbing it his hair sticking out all over the place as he tried to stand up feeling the room spin, looking around he felt the nausea wash through him seeing the small bathroom off to the side of the room he lurched for it finding the toilet and emptying the glass of water and the contents of his stomach back into the bowl groaning again. He patted where his trouser pockets should have been realising he wasn't wearing his clothes; his eyes scanned the bathroom looking at the fresh white towels on the heated rack the large cream walk in shower and wall to wall tiling none of which were in his normal bathroom. Staggering out he steadied himself on a cabinet that also didn't exist in his room and took in the opulent surroundings trying to work out where he was and how he got there. He couldn't see his clothes and made his way to the bed placing his hand on the sheet feeling the warmth where he was lying looking across he slid his hand further feeling the sheets warm from another body but his and he frowned picking up the pillow inhaling it the familiar scent hitting him. 'Sophie…' he said to himself. He wrenched the door open pouring his long tired body into the hallway and looked left and right seeing a staircase at one end of the corridor and making his way too it almost falling down the steps as he grasped the banister the whole house spinning around him as he padded down the steps barefoot. He recognised the hall his images blurred in his head in a fog of his hangover the first for a very long time,  
'Hello?' he said into the silence. Nobody answered he looked around even in his semi-unconscious state he managed to figure that Sophie's parents had gone out, John was no where to be seen and someone had recently left wearing a pair of wellington boots. He made his way through the kitchen and out the back door his feet stumbling over the gravel path between the rows in the vegetable garden and out the far end across the small lawn to a stable block. Looking down he realised he was wearing a pair of pyjamas made of a striped maroon, navy and pale yellow satin…royal army medical corps…he thought to himself before ploughing on the fresh air reviving him. 'Anyone there?' he shouted hearing noise in the stable block across the yard; peeping over the stable door he was startled as a horse nudged its nose towards his and he backed away,  
'Well well well good morning sleeping beauty.' Sophie said from behind him making him jump and turn.  
'Oh god don't shout.' He said quietly holding the sides of his face. Sophie looked him up and down shaking her head as she remembered trying to get him out of his clothes that he managed to spill red wine down and then vomit on unceremoniously.  
'Do you remember anything of last night?' Sophie said feeling her heart beat a little faster as her eyes skimmed over his bare chest remembering how pouty and childlike he had been when she tried to undress him how he swatted her away chastising her for not taking his shoes off correctly as she yanked them from his feet. She smiled as she remembered how difficult he was when she tried to get his trousers on mumbling at her in drunken English shaking her head a little.  
'Nothing whatsoever.' He said sticking his retrousse nose in the air his pompousness trying to hide his lack of control.  
'You don't have to pretend with me, I find when you have seen someone naked it makes it easier to drop the pretence.' Sherlock looked down his nose at her taking a deep breath before countering,  
'Fine. What precisely did happen then hmm?' he said placing his hands on his hips trying to ignore the fact that he was scantily dressed and somehow he was not wearing any pants.  
'Well you turned up to my house blind drunk told me you were nervous, tried to fuck me in the pantry. Then you were a bit of an ass to my parents but what's new…said you would come to their charity ball…umm oh yes had a bottle of red wine, spilt it all over me, yourself and the white carpet during the dessert course. Went to change, vomited all down yourself passed out and I had to put you to bed where you complained that I wasn't doing it properly.'  
'You slept with me.'  
'Correction I slept next to you to make sure you didn't stop breathing.' She said seeing him collapse down onto the mounting block. Sophie nudged his arms from his face sitting down in his lap her legs straddling his hips feeling his hands automatically move to her hips as her hands moved to his buttons undoing the two she managed to get done up last night knowing they were wonky.  
'Thank you.' He whispered leaning forwards and kissing her neck his hands tightening on her hips sliding up under her skirt finding her panties and hooking inside gripping her bottom his mouth moving to her cleavage.  
'Frisky.' She groaned.  
'Case solved…not preoccupied…good cure for headache…apparently…' he said in between kisses. Her hands moved to his shoulders pushing the top half of his pyjamas off her mouth biting his neck as he snaked two fingers inside of her core making her buck against them her hands gripping his back. She moved one down to his trousers undoing the buttons and slipping her hand inside gripping him tightly feeling his hand move her body his fingers moving out of the way as he positioned her hips. Sophie curled her toes in pleasure feeling the warmth of her wellington boots as she levered herself on the ground; Sherlock pushed up inside her, 'kiss me.' He commanded feeling her hair tickle his chest as she moved her lips finding his in a chaste kiss at first. Sophie rocked deeper their actions hidden by their clothes, as she moaned her lips parted and her mouth was filled with Sherlock's probing tongue seeking out hers and she readily gave it feeling herself reaching a peak,  
'Sherlock…I…' she muttered seeing his eyes look at hers a small imperceptible nod told her he was also close,  
'God Soph…' he mumbled his head rolling back as her hands gripped his hair and back his nails digging into her bottom as they both came.

Sherlock tried to close the door quietly behind him as he entered the dining room finally dressed and showered, Sophie raised an eyebrow looking him up and down her eyes connecting with his seeing his pupils dilate as he stared at her now dressed in a moderately revealing sundress. Sherlock helped himself to some toast, butter and marmalade adding some scrambled eggs to his plate and a small bowl of mixed fruit feeling ravenous before taking his seat opposite Sophie. Henry shut his paper looking up smiling at his guests,  
'Morning, would you care to read the paper?' he asked,  
'Times please.' He said holding out his hand. Henry smiled graciously folding the paper in his hand and putting it in Sherlock's. Sherlock snapped it open thumbing the edges skimming the headlines before taking a breath, 'could I trouble you for an envelope and a pen I have a letter to send.' He added.  
'To who Sherlock?' John asked.  
'A friend.'  
'You don't have any friends.' He retorted.  
'As far as you are aware.' Was Sherlock's curt reply. Sherlock followed Mr Garrett into his study having a brief look around. 'Thank you.' He said politely as Henry picked up a fountain pen from the writing surface handing it to him before finding a cream envelope. Sherlock scribbled the address hastily taking the piece of folding paper from his pocket stuffing it in licking the gummed edge and sticking it down placing it back in his pocket. Henry nodded at Sherlock opening the door holding it until Sherlock walked out, they made their way across the hallway again back into the dining room and Henry took his seat sipping his coffee. Sherlock made his way across the room to where the food was laid out as Sophie sneaked another piece of toast hungry after mucking out the horses; she paused as she felt Sherlock's body move in behind her pressing against her,  
'I have something I need to tell you…' he said,  
'I thought the case was over.' She whispered back swallowing hard as Sherlock's long and nimble fingers moved up the outside of her thigh pushing the hem of her dress up,  
'And I thought women wore underwear under dresses…' he replied his hand reaching her hip his fingers slowly shifting round to the front his movements hidden from the room. Sophie felt her heart quicken as his fingers teased ever closer; suddenly she heard the door open and she looked up her mother entering all flustered, slapping Sherlock's hand away she dropped the toast shoving him back and walking over to her mother,  
'Morning mummy. You look stressed.' She said hugging her mother with one arm relieving her of some of the papers in her arms.  
'It's this bloody party isn't it; the caterers have only gone and jumped ship like the rats they are.' She said exasperated flopping down at the table.  
'Problem?' John said hearing the noise and looking up from the paper.  
'What are we going to do Henry?' she moaned.  
'Mum I'm sure we can find another caterer.'  
'With two days to spare!' she shouted. The whole room turned to look at her and Sherlock pulled his phone out unlocking it and typing quickly into the internet browser looking for local caterers knowing that they wouldn't be likely to turn the business down, he scrolled down the page calling one number waiting for it to connect.  
'Hello, yes I would like to know if you would be available to cater a dinner party…yes canapés included…for…two hundred guests…two days time Saturday.' Sherlock said, 'not a problem.' He added, 'yes the name is Mrs Lillian Garrett…yes I thought you might have…good excellent she will be in touch regarding the menu shortly, good morning.' He said hanging up. 'There well that's sorted then.' Lillian stood up embracing Sherlock kissing both his cheeks making him stiffen uncomfortably,  
'Thank you, thank you so much. I was in such a tizz I didn't know what to do. Thank you again. Sophie such a nice man. I didn't get to ask are you two…'  
'No! God no…just friends mum. Honestly you and your scheming stop trying to marry me off to every man going.' Sophie interjected as Sherlock took the moment to back away.  
'Yes well we must be getting back to the hotel things to finish up.' Sherlock said, 'John shall we…'  
'Oh of course I get it now…' Lillian began,  
'Not gay.' John said as he followed Sherlock from the room the door swinging closed behind them.

Sherlock fished the car keys from his pocket where he had stolen them from John earlier and clicked them seeing the lights on a small bright red Fiat Punto blink.  
'John couldn't you have hired a better car?' Sherlock said with disdain before dropping into the driver's seat,  
'This was the only one they had available.' John said,  
'And why didn't we use the client's car?' he asked turning on the engine and pulling out of the driveway.  
'Because I didn't feel right about using their car now the case is solved and for personal business.' John explained,  
'That explains picking the cheap version.' Sherlock said,  
'Well since you refuse to take any money for finding people and solving cases of course it's the cheap version.'  
'You are a doctor John aren't you supposed to be rich?' he said sarcastically.  
'You know that isn't the truth. I am an invalided doctor from the army on an army pension and a locum doctor's pay. Locum jobs that I can't take because I spend all fucking day running around London with you fucking about doing nothing to help you but boosting your ego so at least one person doesn't think you are an utter dickhead! And I am telling you now Sherlock I for one am getting sick of this bullshit! You know I came here to help you solve the case, and you didn't even need me, what's worse you have dragged another innocent person into your twisted psychological games you know she doesn't deserve to have her life ruined by you as well. You should cut her loose…' John said, 'I should have never let her move in why was I so stupid?!' he said to himself.  
'John…I…I didn't know you felt this way.' He said,  
'Really 'cause every other fucking person does. I wanted to spend a couple of days in the country soaking up the peace and the fresh air and no you want to go straight back to the smoke! Well fine Sherlock from now on you live your life and I can live mine. I want to move out…' he said as Sherlock pulled the car into the drive of the hotel.  
'Move out now come on John don't be irrational who will you live with?' Sherlock said bemused. John slammed the car door taking a deep breath and looking up at Sherlock.  
'You know I have asked Mary to marry me we are going to live together Sherlock and I want my life back.' He said quietly seeing Sherlock's pale eyes turn almost grey as he took in the information, Sherlock quietly closed his car door locking the car and tossing the keys to John who barely caught them,  
'As you wish.' He said turning on his heel and walking towards the hotel his long black coat billowing out behind him as he paced to the foyer.  
'Is that it?! As you fucking wish…' John spat,  
'What else would you like me to say?' Sherlock said his voice as cold as ice staring John down,  
'Try a little tenderness for god's sake! I didn't think one man could be so cold and heartless but I guess I was wrong.' John said shrugging, 'Sherl I didn't want it to come out like this but my god you make me so frustrated. I wanted to remain being friends with you. Will you at least come to the wedding?' John said, Sherlock paused for a moment looking at him before pursing his lips,  
'You were right…' he said,  
'When?' John said still not sure of his tone,  
'When you said I didn't have friends.' He replied, 'good morning.' He added turning again this time ignoring John's shouts that he should stop.

Lillian hung up the phone smiling with glee as she looked across at her daughter who was curled up on her favourite sofa,  
'I sense you are plotting mother. Come on out with it.' Sophie said,  
'I have found a solution to your problem. That was Constance Naismith on the phone.' Sophie rolled her eyes marking her page in her book looking up,  
'And…' she said unamused.  
'And seeing as you cannot come alone to this party and you know the Naismith's will be coming…as will their son Gerald.'  
'Gerald! Oh god he's ancient! Mother you didn't say I would go with him! For…god's sake.' She said stopping herself saying something worse.  
'Come now dear you aren't a spring chicken and you have had your fun running around the desert shooting at people. We let that go on long enough now it is time to be sensible. You have a proper job now, thanks to your father and now it is time to get that man and have those babies.' She said,  
'Mother how many times do I have to tell you that it is not every woman's sole purpose in life to marry and be battery chickens churning out babies.' She said thankful she hadn't told her mother she had quit the job at the MOD and Mycroft had threatened to fire anyone who told them otherwise.  
'I would have had at least five if your brother hadn't of…' she began tears spilling out, she still cried as she remembered her stillborn third child Sophie's younger brother, 'and then Harry it was so tragic…' she said remembering her eldest and his sudden death from leukaemia at the age of 22. Which left Sophie and didn't she remind her of it every time she tried to marry her off every time she reminded her girls just weren't good enough and she needed a husband to take over her father's company.  
'Mum what happened to Harry was awful but it doesn't mean I have to get married and have lots of babies, don't you want me to be happy marry someone that I love and then have lots of babies?' she cooed hugging her mother. Lillian sniffed,  
'You father is being so beastly and unreasonable about it all though darling.'  
'Mummy he doesn't scare me, he can lose his temper and lash out at me all he wants. He can get me discharged from the army without pay so I have no choice but to take the job he has lined up for me. I know it was him that threatened anyone else who chose to hire me. He has already slapped me for living where I am, its one thing he hasn't managed to control; he won't ruin my life like he did with Harry.'  
'We don't talk about your brother's vices - god rest his soul - and your father only does it because he loves you darling.'  
'Mother why do you still pretend it wasn't him that killed my fiancée?'  
'Sophie he jumped under the train, he wasn't well in the head. Henry tried to get him help, honestly…' she said, Sophie took a deep breath she could see she wasn't going to win this,  
'I will walk in with him and give him one dance and that is all I promise.' She said picking up her handbag and making her way to the door,  
'Good. Where are you going darling?' she shouted as Sophie made her way to the car,  
'To buy a dress mother!' she said slamming the door and screeching down the drive her blood boiling. She would never forgive her father and her mother knew it; Sophie had an overwhelming urge to see Sherlock to remove some of her frustrations.


	17. The Secrets That People Hide

Sherlock walked through the village, he felt, sad. It was new to him and he didn't like the emotion, normally he wouldn't have been hit so hard by the revelation that John was moving out, but in that moment he realised that he had come to appreciate John's company even if he rarely noticed he was there…and he was proving useful on cases. He had known about Mary of course the one after Jeanette…she was a…a…well it wasn't important what she did what was important was that John hadn't felt the need to tell Sherlock he was going to propose or show him a ring…ah yes he did show him a ring…Sherlock remembered his muted response as John frowned and squirreled it away.  
'Well that's that then.' He said walking past the bakery. He entered hearing the bell tinkling rolling his eyes wondering why everyone insisted on those god awful things that announced arrival trying to make the place seem quaint. His eyes scanned the baked goods on offer,  
'Morning, can I help?' a petite brunette said from behind the counter sheathing loaves of bread in brown paper and stacking them up in a basket.  
'I would like a mince pie.' Sherlock announced, every time he felt…sad…he went Mrs Hudson's fridge for a cake of some kind, usually a mince pie,  
'Umm…it's summer.' She said looking at his blank face, Sherlock waited patiently, 'we don't have those in the summer, they are more of a winter product.' She added seeing him narrow his eyes,  
'Then what do you have?' he asked in a clipped annoyed tone.  
'Umm we have Belgian buns, Chelsea buns, iced buns, biscuits, cookies, brownies, muffins, gingerbread men and cakes - carrot, Victoria sponge, lemon drizzle and chocolate.' She reeled off,  
'That will be fine.' He said waving his hand. The woman paused wondering what planet this man lived on, shrugging she took an iced bun with Smarties on it and blue icing and placed it in a bag,  
'That will be 50 pence please.' She said handing him the bag and taking his money. Sherlock made his way out of the bakery pulling out his phone, nothing, no messages or missed calls. He checked the news, nothing to even begin to think of working on; he made his way idly along the pavement looking around him seeing snotty nosed children and women struggling with prams and shopping making him frown with repugnance at the thought of it. Sighing and rolling his eyes he side-stepped a child barrelling towards his legs and wondered why children were so annoying, you couldn't have a decent conversation with them, all opinions seemed to be about things that tangibly didn't exist,  
'What purpose do you serve?' he mused out loud seeing a small boutique shop his eyes drifting to a woman inside. Without thinking he walked through the door iced bun in hand hearing the bell tinkle making his eyes roll again without hesitation, Sherlock swept to the back of the store waving away the sales assistant who retreated back behind the desk instantly. Sherlock looked at the rack of men's suits raising an eyebrow, good quality would survive a fight or a fall from a moderate height, and maybe he should invest in some whilst he was here. Sophie did hint he was getting a little to big for his current shirts. He picked out five, one white, one pale blue, one maroon, one plum and one black,  
'We have an offer on sir, 20% off all shirts.' The sales assistant piped up again forcing him to look at her, slowly he turned back on his foot picking up another white and another plum adding them to the pile handing over his card, 'did you find everything you needed?' she asked as she put them through,  
…middle child, right handed, plays hockey, smokes marijuana recreationally, has a boyfriend…has a secret girlfriend...rides a horse…not wearing underwear…trying to flirt…  
'Do you live locally I haven't seen you around here before.'  
'I am not the person you want…surely she is more your type.' He nodded to a fellow female customer,  
'How did you…?' she said drifting off handing him back his card and his bag. Sherlock turned just in time to see Sophie emerge from the dressing rooms carrying three dresses, 'did you find anything you liked?' she asked as Sophie frowned at Sherlock he was dressed immaculately in his usual suit attire and his cold aloof air was back,  
'Sherlock…' she said worried, he nodded at her forgetting the words he wanted to say to her and turned on his heel walking from the shop the bell tinkling as he left. Sophie tossed the dresses at the woman behind the counter running from the shop looking left and right seeing his curly hair bobbing down the high street to her right. Deep down inside her she knew there was something wrong and she called out after him not getting him to turn round pulling out her phone she scrolled to his number hearing only his voicemail, 'fuck!' she said under her breath finding John's number,  
'Hi Soph.' John said in a weary tone,  
'What has happened?' she said,  
'I told him…about Mary…' he said slowly,  
'Oh god. I assume he didn't take it well?' Sophie said everything clicking into place,  
'Not particularly, to be fair he pissed me off so it didn't come out in the most tactful way. At least he knows now and he will just have to deal with it, I told him it didn't affect our friendship but you know what he's like, bam walls up coldness back I was hoping you might be able to get him past it.' John said, 'look I am going to go back to London I don't feel up to this ball please apologise to your mother for me, and then I can get most things moved out before he gets back and starts a war about it give him time to come to terms with it. I will be gone in the next ten minutes but I will see you in a few days when you are back ok? Sorry again Soph and don't let him drag you into his shit, he will ruin you and you know it, with his games once you get sucked in you will never get out and I don't want that to happen to you as well please think about it you can come and stay with us if you want.' John said,  
'That's kind of you but I am a grown woman I can take care of myself.' Sophie said, 'at least I know the offer is there if he becomes unbearable.' She said not wanting to seem unkind. 'I will see you back in London take care.'  
'And you take care of him he hasn't got many friends and I hate seeing him hurt I forget sometimes he has feelings.' John said hanging up the phone.

Sophie made her way back to the hotel rehearsing in her head what she was going to say how she was going to handle him, should she try and distract him with sex, talk to him, let him talk; her mind flooded with all the different options but in the end she decided to see how it would play out. Bracing herself she slid her key card in the door hearing it beep and the light go green, she took a deep breath placing her hand on the handle and opening the door. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light of the hallway before she made it to the sitting room bathed in light from the shining sun outside. Her eyes scanned the room seeing Sherlock sitting in an arm chair his hands steepled as he stared out across the lawns and the secluded pool area his mind clearly working, Sophie looked at him for a moment placing her handbag down and slipping off her shoes padding softly towards him not wanting to make any sudden movements. She stood slightly to the side of him extending her hand before withdrawing it,  
'Sherlock…' she said testing the waters, he blinked but did not remove his eyes from the horizon. Sophie walked in front of him crouching down placing her palms on his splayed thighs, 'Sherlock John told me what he said to you…about Mary…about moving out…he's worried that he didn't quite deliver it as well as he could have done that it might have upset you. He told me he is going to go back to London to give you some space to think about things…' she knew she was rambling but the one sided conversation to this brick wall was unnerving her. She slid her hands higher moving her face closer placing one hand on his soft cheek moving his face to look at hers seeing him blink as his eyes were forced to focus, 'Sherlock…talk to me…' she said. Sherlock tensed his jaw his teeth clenching as anger and hurt burned in his eyes,  
'Why should I you are on his side.' He said like a five year old child would,  
'Sherlock this isn't about taking sides. I care about you.' She said, he merely snorted with derision and stood up knocking her backwards so that she had to steady herself on the chair for support. She immediately moved reaching out and grabbing his forearm, 'Sherlock please don't walk away…' she began. Within moments Sherlock had pinned her to the wall with his body one hand curling round her throat the other clenched in a fist,  
'Leave me alone! Leave me alone!' he shouted as Sophie tried to pull his hands off. Despite her army training she was taken by surprise and Sherlock was stronger than his small frame implied, she scrabbled at his forearm choking,  
'Sh…e…' she tried, 'st…p…' she added with the last of her breath.  
'Sherlock Archibald Theodore Holmes unhand her this instant!' A voice said from the room, moments later Sherlock was releasing her neck and Sophie tumbled to the floor coughing as her hands flew to her throat feeling the pain from where his fingers had dug into her soft flesh. Mycroft swooped forwards and threw his younger brother into the chair with a force that almost knocked it over before bending and offering his hand to Sophie, 'I am terribly sorry may I help you up?' he said, Sophie shook her head pushing his hand away and struggling to stand finally managing it. She took a moment, she had two choices to storm out or to make a joke and clear the heavy air with all her will in the world she took a deep breath saying in a husky barely audible voice,  
'Archibald?' before smirking seeing Sherlock was once again staring off into the distance, 'John moved out.' She croaked as Mycroft held out a glass of water, she took it nodding her thanks and gulping it down making her cough,  
'Don't you have something to say?' He looked down at Sherlock. Sherlock just lowered his eyes to the ground, Sophie looked anywhere but at either of them feeling embarrassed about the whole situation,  
'Leave it…don't worry…' she mumbled grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She made her way to the door hearing Mycroft beginning to scream blue murder at his younger brother closing the door to the suite she made her way to the hotel forcing herself not to cry. Before she got inside she slipped her compact out looking at herself seeing the red marks turning purple; hastily she covered them with concealer stuffing everything back in her bag and marching through to reception nodding at the woman behind the counter before making her way down the long drive, she needed a drink and some company that wasn't a sociopath.

It was a glorious evening as she sat on one of the benches outside the pub on the outskirts of town, she had been scrolling through her Facebook page trying to catch up on some old friends before pulling out her book and setting in trying to read her mind constantly drifting, after 15 minutes she snapped it shut fed up,  
'Tolstoy he's generally a bit hard going I'm not surprised you gave up on it.' A voice said next to her a country burr making his cadence soft and welcoming.  
'It is a bit isn't it. You local?' she asked to be polite in the country it was as normal as chatting about the weather.  
'From a few villages down, supposed to be meeting a mate but he decided that his heifer was more important.' He said rolling his eyes,  
'Please tell me you mean a cow and not his girlfriend.' She giggled,  
'Aye that I do, calving, babies never come at convenient times like when you want a bloody pint.' He said smiling. 'Don't suppose you would like a drink instead?' he asked hopeful. Sophie looked into his brown eyes, his normal brown eyes, ones you could read emotion from and she saw hope and a little bit of lust. She didn't feel like entertaining a stranger but she deserved a night of normality,  
'Alright then but you're buying.' She agreed,  
'What'll it be? I'm Luke by the way.' He held out his hand,  
'Umm vodka and lemonade…and I'm Sophie.' She added, Luke studied her in a way that felt familiar now,  
'That's not really what you wanted is it?' he said, she paused for a moment all wide eyed and innocent,  
'No I really wanted a pint of local cider but it wasn't very ladylike.' She added,  
'Pint on its way maam.' He said smiling warmly at her and disappearing inside the pub returning moments later with two pints of local cider in his hands setting them down on the table.

Three drinks later and they were laughing like they were old friends,  
'God I have missed this.' Sophie said,  
'Huh?' Luke asked,  
'Oh it's nothing I live with a guy who is completely socially inept, doesn't have friends and generally interferes with my life at every given moment.' She said, 'it's nice to go out have a drink and have a laugh to be normal.' She said,  
'He sounds…great…why don't you move out?' he asked.  
'It's not that simple. You see…' she took a deep breath normally men decided to run after this, 'I was in the army and then after a year of being stationed overseas I was dragged back here by the MOD to become a desk monkey, none of it my choice but my father's meddling.'  
'Maybe he didn't want you to get killed.' He said,  
'No he wanted me to do something a bit more decent, still for him civil servant isn't sexy but he can jazz it up enough that I don't embarrass him in conversation. Anyway the civil service pay buggar all and the pensions are crap, no bonuses, no raise.' She said, 'I was living off an income grant from the army for them basically sacking me until my new paycheck came in, problem was they aren't paying me for the first three months so I have well had no money. An old army mate took pity on me and let me bunk in his flat, it was a good location and all I had to do was buy the odd bit of shopping pay the odd bill so I was quids in.'  
'But he was nuts?' Luke said,  
'Oh no John god no he's perfectly normal…well as normal as any squaddie. No it's the other one, Sherlock, I dunno if its aspergers, personality disorder or he's a sociopath or what but god he's hard to live with.' Sophie said, 'listen to me blabbering on god sorry.' She said closing her mouth.  
'Don't worry about it; he sounds like a right nutter, and what kind of a name is Sherlock?'  
'It's a perfectly normal name.' a deep baritone voice came from behind them; Luke jumped almost a foot in the air and Sophie just rolled her eyes. Luke looked the man up and down, he was dressed in a suit in the middle of summer, and he immediately thought he was insane.  
'Why are you here Sherlock?' Sophie said in an annoyed tone.  
'I wasn't going to risk you driving back to the hotel after a few drinks so I have come to escort you home.' He said his tone neutral.  
'I didn't drive I walked and I could have taken a taxi.'  
'And been in no fit state to fend off unwanted attention.' He countered,  
'I am not, I repeat not arguing with you about this, I am not drunk, I wouldn't not have consumed enough to be drunk, I did not drive, I could have walked home or got a taxi and I will in fact walk home or get a taxi. I do not need your assistance in this matter, so you may leave.' She said with malice. She turned to Luke giving him a look,  
'Look mate we were having a nice drink, bit of a chat before you came and upset her. I think you should just leave if your that worried I will bring her back myself, see no harm comes to her.' Luke said putting an arm around her shoulders. Sherlock looked him up and down narrowing his eyes a little before looking at Sophie who stood defiant in front of him; he felt his stomach flip the same feeling when John had told him he was leaving…emotional pain…but he could see she wanted him to go.  
'Very well.' He said turning on his heel and walking back around to the car park opening the door to the Fiat and climbing inside. Sophie let all the air out of her chest,  
'And that is Sherlock.' She said to Luke rolling her eyes,  
'I can see where the problems could arise.' He said leaving a brief pause before she laughed,  
'Oh god help me…' she moaned, 'I think we need another drink, something stiffer, whiskey single malt make it a double on me.' She said seeing him stand up to get the drinks. As he handed one to Sophie who took a large gulp feeling it burn her throat the sun beginning to set, Luke matched her feeling his phone buzz,  
'Damn its Tim mind if I?' he asked, Sophie indicated she was cool with it,  
'Yeah mate hi…you're kidding me…have you called the vet?' he said his finger rubbing his lips, 'nah mate at the pub…umm yeah I've had a few but I can walk across if you need me.' He said shooting an apologetic glace at Sophie who smiled at him. 'Alright well keep me posted.' He said,  
'Problem?' Sophie said,  
'Stupid cow has bloody well gone and breeched. He's called the vet out but she's pushing and he has another calving right now. His dad's not well enough to help out and I'm in no fit state.' He said indicating his whiskey.  
'You should go…I should go to, it's getting late.' She said,  
'This has been fun; hey how long are you around for? Maybe we could have another drink sometime.' He said,  
'I umm have to get back to London…' he looked disappointed, 'but hey give me your number and I would love to catch up again when I come back to visit or if you come to London I could show you around.' She said, his face lit up,  
'Yeah cool.' He said putting his number into her phone and adding hers to his before standing up seeing Sophie sway, 'steady on there missy you alright? Maybe I should walk you home first, or we can phone a taxi.' He said as they walked round the edge of the pub,  
'God why do I feel drunk all of a sudden?' she said,  
'It might have something to do with the whiskey…' he said hearing her giggle, Luke ordered a taxi and put his phone away.  
'Well what shall we do whilst we wait?' she slurred feeling his body close to hers. The alcohol was making her horny she saw Luke look down into her eyes,  
'God you are so hot did you know that?' he breathed his hand moving to her waist, Sophie shook her head. Slowly he lent forwards and she felt as if the world were going in slow motion as his lips finally touched hers; she moaned gently into his mouth as her fingers moved to his hair weaving in and out of the copper strands her other hand on his shoulder gripping it as his tongue dared to move to her lips parting them and entwining with hers as his body lent heavy on her. Luke was stockier and broader shouldered than Sherlock and his weight was delicious as it pressed against her making her groin come alive, her head tilted to accommodate him better and her hips shifted against his feeling him beginning to stir in his jeans.  
'Jesus.' She panted as they broke apart,  
'Sophie…' she heard a familiar voice as Luke was about to go in for round two.  
'Sherrrrrrrlocccccccccck.' She slurred grinning at him, 'I told you to fuck off…why don't you ever do as I tell you to?' she said as Luke glared at him.  
'I was going to take her home.' Luke said,  
'Yes I can see that and what were you planning to do with her once you got her there? Coerce her into sexual intercourse with you I suppose?' he said looking down his nose his hands clasped behind his back as he rocked on his heels.  
'Now listen here I was having a private moment with Sophie I think she made it clear she didn't want you here, so why don't you do everyone a favour and leave.' He said a little firmly.  
'And allow you to continue with your current plan against a non-consensual woman I don't think so.' Sherlock said.  
'Huh?' Sophie added in confused by all his long words in quick succession.  
'He's implying I would rape you; that I got you drunk with the only intention to take you home with me and rape you.' Luke said his voice laced with malice.  
'But he's not going home…with me…or me with him…or I dunno…we were just having a cheeky snog since when was that a crime?' Sophie said still confused.  
'I know like you said he's crazy.' Luke said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as a car pulled into the car park.  
'Oh look here is your taxi off to the farm with you.' Sherlock said waving his hand but Luke wouldn't let go of Sophie.  
'Umm Soph are you ok going home with him he seems like he's on drugs or something.' He said genuinely worried,  
'He's always like this.' She sighed, 'yeah fine let's go give me a minute' She added, 'well that's another evening of flirting wasted.' She said to Luke, he smiled,  
'Oh I wouldn't say that takes more than a crazy man to scare me off.' He said winking and kissing her again. Sherlock grabbed her arm pulling her away feeling her recoil instantly,  
'Don't you ever fucking touch me!' she hissed seeing his surprise. Luke had already made his way back into the taxi that was pulling away and Sophie walked towards the road.  
'Where are you going?' Sherlock said following her across the car park, 'the car is over there.' He said as if it were obvious she was going the wrong way.  
'I am not getting in the fucking car with you!' she spat,  
'Why not?' he asked confused. Sophie neglected to answer and carried on stomping out onto the main road with Sherlock following her,  
'Where are you going?' he asked again,  
'Home.' She shouted,  
'It is the other way.' He said as if she had gone mad. Sophie huffed turning and stomping past him, 'Sophie…Sophie…' he called after her following her down the road but she was storming on ahead a few moments later she stumbled and lost her balance swerving into an opening, 'oh for god's sake Sophie.' He shouted jogging to catch up he saw her sitting in a heap her hand on her ankle tears in her eyes,  
'Don't help me; I don't want you to help me.' She said pushing him away,  
'Well you can't walk.' He stated the obvious, 'is it broken?' she shook her head, 'can you stand?' he asked she just looked at him wide eyed. Sherlock felt that pull inside him it appeared every time she was hurt, he remembered the first time she was captured and tortured and that overwhelming fear was resurfacing again, breathing it back down he looked at her, 'stay here I will go and get the car, don't try to stand on it.' He ordered marching off.

Sophie felt Sherlock put his arm around her shoulders the other under her knees hoisting her easily into the air,  
'How are you this strong?' she asked the breath on his neck making his stomach flutter adding to the sickness that had settled the moment he had realised what he had done, when his brother had given him a talking to, made worse seeing her flirting with another man and compounded fully when she wouldn't let him touch her. He would have shrugged but he might have dropped her, he placed her in the passenger seat and closed the door gently before shuffling into the driver's seat; he reached down pulling her feet into his lap taking off her shoe he saw the bruise already forming, his fingers gently rubbed the sole of her foot before barely touching her ankle hearing her wince,  
'Hmm are you sure it's not broken we can go to hospital.' He said seeing her shake her head he narrowed his eyes pursing his lips to speak but deciding not to starting the engine and pulling away. They sat in silence as they drove Sophie taking in every curve and freckle on Sherlock's face the way the curve of his bottom lip jutted out, his cheekbones cut into his face and she longed to kiss him to forget anything ever happened, but instead she sighed softly knowing she had fallen for a man she could never have a future with. 'We're here.' He said for something to say. Within seconds he was opening the door seeing her put one foot down and resting the other gently without putting weight through it she tried to put some pressure and yelped in protest as the pain shot through her and before she could say anything she was hoisted into the air as Sherlock carried her through the hotel to their suite fumbling for the key he finally unlocked the door carrying her to the sofa and placing her down. Sherlock went to stand up feeling Sophie's arms still wrapped around his neck as she gazed into his eyes,  
'Shit.' She said under her breath, as he licked his lips his arm still under her knees the other balanced on the arm of the sofa,  
'Sophie I am sorry.' He said finally his eyes looking sincere. She looked at him for a long moment seeing his eyes flick down to her lips before closing the gap his lips touching hers gently. Sophie moaned softly her hands gripping his shoulder blades through his suit jacket as Sherlock flicked his tongue against her lips parting them slowly as he deepened the kiss feeling her respond readily her hands now moving to his chest unbuttoning his jacket and slipping inside running down his taut stomach to the waistband of his trousers reaching round and gripping his bum through the thin fabric as his body pressed down against hers straddling one of her legs. Sherlock began to run his hand down the inside of one thigh stopping abruptly as they heard someone clear their throat from the doorway,  
'Good evening.' Mycroft said looking at them one eyebrow raised as Sophie tried to compose herself, Sherlock however always composed turned and closed his jacket,  
'Mycroft I thought you had left.' He said,  
'And I wanted to make sure you hadn't inadvertently demoralised or killed a member of the civil service.' He replied, 'I have booked a table for dinner.'  
'She has sprained her ankle and cannot move.' Sherlock explained having as normal a conversation as if they had been caught having a cup of tea not almost ripping each other's clothes off.  
'Never mind I can cancel and order room service.'  
'No! No I mean I can hop down, I just need to change and have some painkillers…how about I meet you two down there.' Sophie said,  
'Nonsense I…' Sherlock began stopping when she shot him a look. 'Of course see you shortly.' He said exiting the room with his brother closing the door behind him.

Sophie looked at herself in the mirror as she applied some mascara, her ankle had calmed considerably and she was now able to hobble on it, she checked the time surprised it was only eight in the evening even though she had been in the pub for a good five hours. The alcohol was beginning to slowly seep from her system and her brain was less clouded as she felt the painkillers work for her emerging hangover and her swollen foot. Slowly she coated her lips in the last coat of red lipstick before finding a cropped jacket to slip over her shoulders feeling the chill in the air, smoothing down her ruched satin skirt before running her fingers over the sequined black bustier part and red waistline taking a deep breath. She had been forced to wear flats in able to walk but she had picked her black sequinned ballet flats and slipped them on making her way out of the door and across the lawn slowly before she reached the restaurant and made her way inside. She instantly caught sight of Sherlock and Mycroft having what could only be described as the world's quietest argument punctuated by staring contests, she smiled to herself making her way over to rescue them.


	18. The Norm dictated by Mr Holmes

Sophie felt a hand in the small of her back,  
'You never told me how you did it.' Mycroft said nodding at his little brother who was still arguing that the waiter should have let him pay half, Sophie smiled coyly,  
'A woman never reveals her secrets.' She said winking at him, 'plus I have no idea…I guess I didn't stand for any of his crap, I'm still waiting for him to turn around and go - ha fooled you it was an experiment - or something like that.' She said, Mycroft smiled at her and it looked uncomfortable for him,  
'I don't think he is pretending I have never seen him like this. The second woman who got under his skin, the only one who has stuck.'  
'Second…' she mused about to demand he go into more depth about the exact relationship between Sherlock and Irene the woman she assumed he was talking about but Sherlock was back and was holding out her coat until she slipped it on.  
'Ready to go?' he said looking at her smiling before leaning in and planting a kiss full on her mouth making Sophie gasp in surprise as Sherlock pulled her in tighter hiding her reaction before releasing her. Mycroft's mouth fell open,  
'I should be heading back I will see you Saturday night.' He said making Sherlock stop in his tracks making Sophie almost fall over,  
'No.' Sherlock said,  
'Yes…' Mycroft replied,  
'You will not interfere with my cases Mycroft.' He hissed,  
'Boys come on in public here…' Sophie said her hand on Sherlock's chest stilling him,  
'I was invited.' Mycroft challenged bristling with indignation,  
'Then disinvite yourself.' He hissed in reply,  
'I will do no such thing.' Mycroft batted back and Sherlock stared at him,  
'Now stop it this instant. My parents have organised this and therefore I can invite anyone I wish and you are both, I repeat both invited.' She stood in between them looking between them both. 'Now you go and pray to the queen or whatever it is you do at night and you,' she said cheekily thankful she was outside of work before looking at Sherlock, 'you are coming with me.' She said seeing Sherlock look at her before walking past her out of the restaurant.  
'Fascinating.' Mycroft said looking at his little brother retreating and then back at Sophie, 'the woman that tamed Sherlock Holmes.' He added seeing her roll her eyes following Sherlock's path slowly but surely. She finally made it into the suite closing the door seeing Sherlock by the terrace door a glass in his hand full of amber liquid; he moved the glass to his lips taking another gulp before sensing her presence. Just as he began to turn Sophie was on him her hand threading into his hair the other gripping his neck as she pulled his mouth to hers engulfing it in a hot wet kiss; her tongue invaded his mouth and she tugged on his hair making him moan his teeth nipping at her tongue as he kissed her back all his frustration and angst from earlier on in the day. His body reflexively pushed against hers as she pushed him against the wall the glass dropping onto the carpet with a thud the liquid splashing their feet but neither cared as they got lost in each other. Sherlock felt Sophie yank open his jacket pulling it off and tossing it to the floor before running her hands roughly down his back pulling the back of his shirt from his belt. He instinctively worked on his cuff buttons pulling them open as she pulled his shirt from his arms adding it to the pile kissing him again as she ran her hands down his muscular chest digging her nails in a little making him groan opening his mouth and tilting his head back allowing her to bite his lower lip as her hands found his trousers unhooking the button and sliding down the fly feeling the material drop to the floor as he shucked them off with his shoes. Sophie slid down his body kissing her way down his chest across his stomach until she knelt in front of him her hands hooking into the back of his underwear pausing for a moment before gliding her hands down over his tight bottom removing his underwear greeted with his pulsing erection.  
'What…are…' Sherlock stammered as Sophie kissed the flesh of both hips her hands stroking his behind; flicking her tongue over the tip she heard him gasp above her head one hand flying to her shoulder as the other fisted his nails digging into his palm as he moaned long and slow as her tongue teased the bud of creamy fluid from the tip wiggling her tongue as much as she could making it feel like she was fucking the tip of his penis with her tongue. 'Holy…' he stammered as she took the whole of the head of his penis in her mouth sucking on it gently finding all of the sensitive spots teasing them in turn until his knees began to tremble and his nails dug into her shoulder. Smiling to herself she removed her mouth looking up at him his eyes screwed shut his jaw clenched as if he was desperately trying to control his reaction.  
'Look at me.' She commanded seeing him shake his head, Sophie smiled to herself and firmly slapped him on the ass causing him to almost mewl in pleasurable pain, 'I said look at me.' She said again firmer seeing his eyes fix on hers. Sheathing her teeth she engulfed his entire length in her mouth at once seeing his jaw clench again as the air hissed through his teeth,  
'Fuck!' he said his eyes burning into hers as he moved his hand to her hair twisting his fingers in it as she took him in and out one more time, 'I…' he mumbled taking both his hands and pulling her body up spinning her round. Within seconds he had unzipped her dress feeling it pool on the floor slamming his body into hers his hand still in her hair; the other moved to her hands pulling them above her head holding them there his fingers entwined with hers, fisting his fingers in her blonde hair he tugged her head to one side he bit down on her exposed neck before licking his way up to her ear, 'my turn I think.' He said looking her in the eye holding her head still he moved his hand to her strapless bra tugging one cup down freeing her breast before taking it in her mouth his tongue lapping over her nipple making it stiffen in his mouth a sharp moan coming from her lips.  
'Sherlock…' she said breathlessly reaching down gripping his still erect penis making him look up at her. Reaching down she expected him to remove her hand but instead he fisted the front of her panties,  
'Attached?' he said seeing her shake her head as best she could with his hand in her hair, Sherlock pulled feeling the sheer material give under his fingers as he tossed them aside pushing her legs open pulling her leg up to his hip as he entered her in one rough stroke.  
'God!' she groaned her hand reaching round to his ass gripping it hard as he pounded into her again forcing her body up the wall,  
'Sorry…I'm sorry…' he groaned as he pushed into her his fingers running down her neck over the marks that he had left.  
'Fuck Sherlock…just fuck me…harder…' Sophie said gasping as he replied feeling herself building. Sherlock gripped her leg harder releasing her hair slamming his hand onto hers pulling it above her head holding her still making his thrusts more effective feeling how close he was noting every single thing about her reaction. Her pupils, her frown, her cheeks flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, biting her lower lip. The way her fingers curled around his her other hand pressing into the taut flesh of his behind, the way she clenched around him in delicious heat as she swept closer and he knew she was close knowing he needed to hold on for a few more minutes. Sophie turned her head seeing Sherlock's eyes scanning hers; she kissed him breaking his concentration making him pause for a moment his hand moving from hers to her cheek cupping her face until she lent back, 'you stopped.' She said,  
'Uh…' he said pulling out of her; Sophie pushed him backwards toppling him to the floor before straddling him pushing down onto him,  
'Touch me.' She commanded moving his hand to her breast before pushing it down her stomach moving his fingertips through the small patch of hair finding her clitoris massaging it with him making her moan. She moved up and down hitting the spot she needed as he built her back to the edge,  
'Soph…' he moaned, 'I…'  
'Now…' she managed to say as her whole body came undone around him her nails digging into his stomach as he pulled her body forwards claiming her lips pushing into her one more time making her orgasm again almost biting his lip as her body convulsed on top of him. After a few moments she moved off of him wrapping her leg over his naked body swearing she saw the door move shaking her head,  
'Should I worry?' Sherlock said,  
'About?' Sophie mumbled kissing his neck before kissing his mouth her tongue flicking lazily against hers her hand gently stroking through his hair,  
'Babies…' he said his breathing now deep and slow, Sophie chuckled,  
'No.' she replied,  
'Fine.' He replied,  
'Just like that, you are going to trust me?' she said kissing the skin below his ear,  
'Why are you lying to me?' he asked raising an eyebrow,  
'You're the detective you tell me…' she teased. Sherlock laughed rolling her over pinning her down his body on hers as he narrowed his eyes making her giggle burying her head in his neck,  
'Hmmmm…well…I spy with my little eye…' he began kissing her temple, forehead, nose and then lips slowly at first feeling himself enjoying in trying new pressures, different things with his tongue cataloguing her response what she liked and what she didn't like as much. He felt the reflex arching of the small of her back as he pressed himself between her legs, feeling them part a little to allow his body closer. He felt her fingers on his back tracing down his spine the muscles next to his vertebrae before reaching the curve at the bottom of his back running between the cleft of his bottom up the sides of his body tracing every rib, shoulder blades before settling on his chest. 'Definitely not lying.' He murmured.  
'Correct.' She whispered feeling his renewed erection, 'as nice as this is this floor is hard…bed…' she whispered seeing him smirk a little standing up and pulling her with him whisking her into the bedroom.

Sherlock sat at the table thumbing the small brown envelope turning it over in his hands opening it tasting the gummed edge tracing his fingers over the writing frowning again as he remembered the strange woman's sentence,  
"You need to look closer to home…use this man's identity to find who or what you need."  
Sherlock frowned again; this meant it had to be someone that he knew so he began to systematically go through them allowing himself to think critically he felt his emotion take a backseat.  
-Dr John Watson…trained at Barts, served in Afghanistan, did he know anyone who was murdered or was he connected to them in some way…no didn't know them. But he did say he had been involved in some research recently, top secret with the government, what was it…weapons could John be connected to Alan Reed and Alice Bathini. Also decided to drop out of the ball at the last minute…-  
Sherlock sent a text to his brother awaiting a reply his thoughts went back to the other people in his life,  
-Mrs Hudson. Couldn't kill her own husband, unlikely international serial murderer or nuclear weapons enthusiast…-  
He shook his own head,  
-Mycroft…pass…-  
-Miss Sophie Garrett.-  
Sherlock ran his fingers across his lips before rubbing his eyes and then allowing his fingers to rest in his hair pausing for a moment before sipping his coffee and narrowing his eyes. The thought of her changed his body, his heart beat faster his breathing quickened and he felt something flutter in his stomach.  
-Focus. Sophie. Focus. So she is the daughter of a wealthy family connected to three Earls and one Duke, they own a large proportion of the county, well liked by local government and very right-wing still have fox hunting on their land, still go shooting. Boys go to Eton then Oxford girls go to Roedean or Cheltenham Ladies College then off to Oxford as well; so well educated, bright, resourceful, beautiful, and rebellious. Didn't want to follow the course of everyone else but diligently went to the right school got the correct grades, went to Oxford to study law joined the territorial army, dropped out after her second year to join the army full time, deployed to Afghanistan at the age of 24. Met John Watson again after a brief friendship as young children, Sophie would be a similar age to Harriet his sister he said they went to school together and then met again in the army. Sophie spent her time being an analyst a job that was far beneath her intellect but that didn't seem to bother her. A woman, as intelligent as him, used sex as a weapon like Irene Adler, what was she doing playing spy in the army and shooting the bad guy…-  
Just as he was beginning to think back over Henry Garrett's life his thoughts were interrupted, Sophie had entered the room wearing only his purple shirt that he had left in a heap the fabric skimming her bare bottom. She had picked up the room service menu idly flicking through it as she waited for the kettle to boil tying her hair into a messy bun before chewing on her thumbnail. The kettle clicked and she made two identical cups of coffee walking across the room placing one in front of Sherlock. She went to walk out onto the private terrace but she felt Sherlock take her hand making her jump.  
'Did I do something wrong?' He asked frowning, Sophie furrowed her brow  
'Of course not usually when I walk into a room when you are thinking about a case you ignore me, so I put the coffee in front of you knowing you will drink it eventually and leave you to it.' She said, 'you usually ignore everyone, you don't mean to but you do.' She explained, Sherlock thought for a moment.  
'You're right which makes it all the more unusual; I cannot explain what is going on with me.' He said,  
'Going on?' she said confused.  
'With me…us how we are. I have never wanted to listen to anyone to be with anyone before you.' He said, 'quite frankly women and their chatter annoy me.' Sophie giggled,  
'Tell me what's different?' she said shifting in his lap to better see his face planting a soft kiss on his lips.  
'I feel bad when I upset you; I have to think hard to be tactful because I want to. I don't like seeing you cry where as normally it doesn't really bother me, I don't like other men touching you, I even get jealous when John looks at you in that way. I can't stop looking…at your face the way it is soft the way your eyes change colour when I, we you know. You are soft and round and warm and smooth.' He said adjectives failing him. Sophie smiled,  
'You mean to say you find me attractive?' she countered seeing him furrow the top of his nose.  
'Your physical and mental attributes please me greatly.' He said.  
'And that from Sherlock Holmes is the best compliment a woman can receive.' Sophie smiled.  
'Are you mocking me?' he asked innocent fear in his eyes.  
'No…Sherlock do you want to have sex with me, talk to me, spend time with me, find me attractive and can't imagine any other man kissing, touching or being in any way intimate with me?' she asked, he nodded, 'then it's obvious isn't it.' She said seeing him continue to stare at her, 'Mr Holmes you're in love with me.'  
'Love…' he said,  
'I know you don't believe in love…it's a weakness right.' She said a little upset.  
'I used to think that, I once said love is a chemical defect found in the losing side.' He recalled, 'but I don't think I ever truly understood what I meant. I had never experienced love and so it was easy to degrade its value, but you are right…I think I do…love you.' He said finally. Sophie stared at him open mouthed,  
'Shit you aren't supposed to say it, god don't you know people dance around it for months! Not after a few weeks of sex and flirting.' She said,  
'Why? If people feel that way why don't people just say it, speak their mind?' he said shrugging,  
'Because not everyone is like you.'  
'What you mean to say is you don't love me.' He said seeing straight through her as normal. She thought for a moment, 'this is simple then. Do you want to have sex with me?'  
'Yes.'  
'Do you enjoy conversing with me?'  
'Yes when you are not being an ass.' She giggled at his scowl, 'Yes Sherlock!'  
'Do you enjoy spending time with me?'  
'When you are the nicer less patronising you then yes.'  
'Do you find me attractive?' Sophie giggled,  
'Yes.'  
'Do you dislike the thought of any other woman kissing me, touching me or being in any way intimate with me?'  
'Unlikely, but yes I wouldn't want that.'  
'Then according to your rules you are in love me.' He said, Sophie took a moment,  
'Sherlock it's not that simple.' She tried to stress as she rubbed her eyes,  
'So you don't love me?' he asked, Sophie paused for a moment…was she in love with him,  
'Sherlock…I…like you a lot, love is such a strong word…I suppose in a way to a degree yes I do love you.' She stammered. Sherlock smiled,  
'Now let me work.' He said seeing her return his smile before getting up.  
'I need to go and help my mother with this ball so I will see you tonight most likely.' She said,  
'Shall I take you on a date?' Sherlock asked, 'isn't that what normal people in love do?' he added seeing her face.  
'Yeah…ok…what time?' she said still not believing it.  
'Shall we say seven?'  
'Seven it is.' She replied still sceptical before leaving him to it.

Sophie pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans looking at her reflection sighing; she tried to think of what Sherlock liked seeing her in; was he an ass man, leg man, breast man…she didn't have a clue. Thinking he tended to gravitate towards her legs Sophie looked down stripping off her jeans and picking up a cream floral strapless sundress changing her bra and pulling it on zipping it up and looking around. She found some tan sandals one of her few pairs of flat shoes pulling them on and looking at her reflection.  
'Fuck that will have to do.' She said plonking herself down at the dressing table. She quickly touched up her foundation before slipping on some pink lip tint and kept her eyes fairly neutral, checking the time she sent a text to Sherlock saying she would be in the bar before grabbing her handbag and making her way for a refreshing gin and tonic.

Sherlock flipped through another old news article narrowing his eyes his mind working as he processed the information, he felt his phone vibrate and it pinged, he ignored it flipping to the next article. Forty minutes later he switched the small table lamp on as the room began to darken ignoring his phone as it rang again assuming Lestrade was trying to bother him except he always left messages and this person didn't. It rang for a forth time and he sighed reaching for it.  
'Holmes.' He snapped.  
'And where is Holmes?' Sophie sighed exasperated,  
'In the library, why are you interrupting?' he said annoyed.  
'And where is Holmes supposed to be?' she said and she knew she was raising an eyebrow.  
'I don't have anywhere to be until seven.' He replied as if she were stupid.  
'Look at your watch Sherlock.' She replied. He did seeing it was quarter to nine.  
'Hmm…' he replied,  
'You better say something other than hmm…' she said,  
'I think I may have lost my reservation.' He said,  
'If you don't shift your ass you will lose your date as well!' she said rolling her eyes,  
'Leaving…right…now…' he said shuffling the papers into a pile and taking them with him. Within ten minutes he was back in the hotel room seeing she was absent.  
"Where are you…?" he texted,  
"Read previous message." Came her reply followed by, "you have five minutes". Sherlock looked at himself, he had been hoping to shave and shower but that was out of the question. Instead he carefully unfolded his purple shirt slipping it on and pairing it with his black suit grabbing his wallet and headed to the bar.

Sophie ordered another gin and tonic sipping it slowly glancing at the door; Sherlock finally appeared looking sheepish,  
'Sorry I forgot.' He said getting his apology out early,  
'It's ok…' she said feeling his hand on the small of her back his thumb tracing small circles that made her lean back into his hand,  
'You look nice, how is your foot?' he asked because he genuinely cared.  
'Sore but I can walk a little on it before it gives up. So tell me what did you have planned for this date?' she asked.  
'I had made a reservation at eight at that place in town the one the guide book said is intense fusion flavours and intimate atmosphere etcetera.' he said  
'Oh it's called "68" the new Gordon Ramsey place.' She said, 'I know the guy who manages it.' She added,  
'Oh right…ok…well what do you want to do?' he asked a little emasculated,  
'Will it fuck up the rest of the date if we eat late?' she said noting his face as he bit his lip, 'you didn't have anything else planned did you?' she said seeing him shake his head. 'Remind me one day to outline what a "date" actually means.' Sherlock looked worried, 'let me make a call.' She finished softly kissing him on the lips before slipping outside. Sherlock scanned the room for a moment his mind still thinking through the case before stopping on a man at the far end of the bar who was sipping his drink watching the room like him,  
'Gun…interesting.' Sherlock said to himself as he finished his own drink just as Sophie slipped a hand around his waist,  
'All set.' She confirmed before setting off.

They settled into what could only be described as the best seat in the house, close to the pianist, far from the kitchen, close to the view out over the countryside.  
'Darling girl you look well what has it been three years?' the owner boomed at her making Sherlock frown at the volume.  
'Four.' She corrected him catching Sherlock smile out of the corner of her eye.  
'My gosh how you have grown and found yourself a good looking man.' He winked, 'anything you want tonight on the house.' He said,  
'Oh that's too kind you don't have to we couldn't possibly could we Sherlock?' she said looking at him for once willing him to keep his mouth shut, thankfully he didn't have to,  
'Of course Sherlock Holmes, I'm a big fan…we all thought you were dating your blogger Dr Watson.' He winked,  
'I'm not gay and apparently neither is he, he's getting married.' Sherlock said,  
'Well good for him, hey I almost didn't recognise you without the hat.' He added laughing, Sherlock smiled tensely.  
'It's not my hat.' He said feeling Sophie place her hand on his,  
'Ooh look at the seafood choices.' She said,  
'I will leave you two too it.' The man said smiling at them before walking away,  
'Always the fucking hat!' Sherlock said under his breath.  
'I will not have you being all angsty we are on a date, read the menu and start up a nice conversation.' Sophie said. Sherlock pouted picking up the long menu scanning it his hand still pinned to the table. A few minutes later the waiter came over,  
'What can I get for you this evening?' he asked,  
'Hmm can I have the scallops to start followed by the pork please.' Sophie said,  
'And for you sir?'  
'I'm fine.' Sherlock said his eyes settling on the man from the bar who was now settling into his corner table. His mind was sharply brought back to Sophie as she dug her nails into his palm,  
'Nothing…umm…' the waiter said, Sherlock glanced at Sophie who was glaring at him,  
'The same.' He said waiving the menu dismissively inspecting his palm.  
'Why aren't you eating this time…no…no Sherlock, no thinking.' She said in a stern tone,  
'There is a man following you.' He said nodding ever so slightly towards the table in the corner, Sophie checked in the reflective glass window,  
'Ah yes him, he has actually been following you for two weeks now.' She replied  
'And you didn't think it was important to tell me?!' Sherlock hissed,  
'I had my eye on him don't worry, if he was going to make a move he would have done it ages ago, he seems to be collecting information about you presumably for someone else.'  
'Do you think it's Mycroft?' Sherlock said now mildly paranoid.  
'No he normally sends ex-army like John this guy looks more feral, he is in no way covert I mean he knows we now both know and he doesn't seem to care almost as if someone wants you to know. Maybe he's just a man hired by someone without any formal training in espionage.' She shrugged, 'but look he isn't going to do anything now in the middle of this restaurant.' She tried to calm him.  
'He has a gun Sophie!' Sherlock tried to get her to see the gravity of the situation.  
'I know, look don't worry I won't let anything happen to you.' She said,  
'It's not me I'm worried about. All these feelings I don't know how you normal people cope doesn't it overwhelm you all the worry and upset. Ever since that night when you were taken and held hostage it suffocates me the thought it will happen again.' He asked,  
'Most people aren't as highly strung as you and most people just deal with the feelings.'  
'I have spent so many years detaching myself from feelings so that…'  
'You didn't get hurt. Look Sherlock it's obvious. Mycroft bullied you because you were the more loved younger child; you were insanely smart which wasn't nurtured at school when you were young making you think there was something wrong with it, you became defensive, didn't make friends easily because you were different, I guess tested for autism. Then I'm sure given what your brother has become you went to public school – all boys…Eton most likely where you continued to be bullied, sure you lashed out on occasion using your fists, that's how you got that scar on your lip. Then you started to use your words and your brain to hurt people instead finding it felt better than losing the fight. You never had any experience with women and naturally had no interest given all you cared for now was expanding your mind. Your brother once told me you had the brains of a scientist or a philosopher but you chose to become a detective, which means you don't like to play by the rules; you detached yourself from your emotions so that you didn't get hurt you find that in people who are bullied who have no sense of self worth. However, and this is where it gets interesting, you have a weapon in your arsenal…you are a genius and the thing that brought you most reward and praise from others than putting criminals behind bars…oh yes the frailty of genius always needing an audience. No one would tell you how amazing you are on a daily basis if you were just a scientist but as a detective the public now love you for bringing back missing children and timeless relics. That's why you keep John around…he hangs on your every word and feeds your ego. Problem is under it all you are still that self-conscious youngest child genius that was bullied and that Sherlock is your weakness. Can't you see acting like a machine doesn't make you a god because cancelling out emotions makes you stronger it makes you a scared little boy with one fucked up coping mechanism.' Sophie said her eyes connecting with his finally seeing he was crying, 'oh god Sherlock I'm sorry…I…' she reached for his hand but he pulled away a tear rolling down his cheek, just at that moment the waiter appeared with their starter placing it down,  
'Excuse me a moment.' Sherlock said getting up,  
'Umm do you want me to take it away?' the waiter asked,  
'No it's fine sorry.' Sophie said seeing him scuttle away. She looked at Sherlock as he retreated to the bathroom and thought about following him and then thought better of it. Sighing she ate her scallops tasting nothing not even feeling hungry anymore. The waiter came to clear the starter plates and just as Sophie was about to cancel the main course Sherlock appeared his face a vision of calm,  
'Sherlock I…' she began seeing him hold up his hand,  
'You don't need to apologise, you were completely right about all of it. I forgot how observationally astute you are it caught me off guard.' He said,  
'You missed the starter.' She said for something to say not in the mood to accept his almost complement.  
'It's alright I wasn't planning to eat anyway. Shall we talk about something benign?' He said making her nod, 'excellent what do you think about the state of the economy?' Sherlock said making Sophie laugh,  
'Where did that come from?' she asked,  
'it was on the list of things you could discuss on a date, economy, hobbies, politics, foreign affairs, monarchy, weather, travel both foreign and domestic.' He tailed off,  
'Sherlock you are a dating disaster, but I love you for it. I pick travel both foreign and domestic.' She said as Sherlock's eyes lit up again and he lent forward soon forgetting they were being watched,  
'Have you ever been to Greece?' he said making her smile.


End file.
